The Next Generation
by lennyxperaltiago
Summary: Halley Wolowitz is a sarcastic, musically talented girl who would stop at nothing to protect her younger brother. Alex Hofstadter is a great lad looking for first love. Aryan Koothrappali is a shy, selectively mute boy, who loves to spend time with his dog. Richard Cooper is a smartie, who refuses any sort of nickname. These are the kids of the next generation. (A/N - UNTIL 29/1)
1. Chapter One: Halley

**Chapter One: Halley**

I could feel my back being pulled down by the large guitar. I was bummed because the music department was shut again, and on the second day where he said it would be open and so I brought my guitar into school again. I would of put it into my locker, but I was given the bottom one at the beginning of the semester so it doesn't particularly fit very well...

I got the guitar for my fourteenth birthday from my uncle Raj, as I am definitely gifted with music, as my dad says, but I just do it as a hobby. I've been with my dad around the town briefly but we haven't done anything major. It's just small gigs at the comic-book store and we did one small appearance at my brother's Bar Mitzvha last year, but I did kind of have to go anyway... Cause he's my brother.

"Hey, Halley," Louis called as I turned around to face him.

"Hey, Louis." I answered back, waiting for him to catch up.

I walked down the hall with him and I watched him go into his homeroom, which was right next to mine. I slid past Michelle Iwloy and Holly Worchester and tried not to notice them, but I could see in the corner of my eye they were giggling.

"Halley... Lost all your confidence with you and boys, you've started dating your brother.?" Michelle mocked as Holly almost collapsed with laughter.

"Even if I was, which I'm not, because Eww. At least I could actually get a boy." I snapped back as Michelle placed her hand, which was covered in way to much nail polish and was still so obvious they were fake nails, over her chest.

"Excuse me?" She asked, taking a step away from the lockers.

"You heard what I said." I stammered, "Pigeons mate better that you."

I felt my heart beating in the tip of my toes as Michelle got closer and closer. Holly wimped out and was still leaning against the lockers.

I quickly sighed with pure relief when the bell for Homeroom.

"Saved by the bell." She mumbled, walking away slightly.

* * *

I cautiously walked out of the school gate, and slowly picked up the pace as I saw the bus waiting.

I had already put my headphones in, and I was looking out for Louis, so he would have someone to sit with. I had also blown off Alexa, who by the way hates her name, only because of the Home Echo that was released just after I was born, just to make sure that I could get to Louis before Toby Carner could.

Knowing Michelle, she would most likely take advantage of me when I could hear her, as that's what she enjoys most.

I was looking forward to September, as that is when Lucas is coming up to the High School, as he is currently in the eighth grade. I'm sure Louis is excited about it too. Exactly like their dad's, both Louis and Lucas have inherited their father's 'defects' if that's what you could call it. Louis has dad's large nose and bug-eyes. Lucas has asthma and horrific eyesight.

Louis greeted me as I caught up with him although I could hardly hear him because I had my headphones in.

Kiera, another girl I am friends with, spun me around, much to my surprise. I pulled out one headphone as she began talking to me.

"Halley, you're the only one that's stupid enough to break it up." She said, thinking I had understood what she meant.

"To break what up?" I asked, pulling myself and Louis out of the line for the bus.

"Michelle and Holly are picking on these roughly aged middle school students just outside the school." She explained, before edging me forward.

"Oh, damn you're right." I sighed, knowing that I was stupid enough to bother a junior student just to help younger grades. "Louis, you coming?"

Louis didn't answer, but he did shake his head more times that I had ever seen.

"Okay, if the bus leaves before I get back, tell mom and dad I had an after school detention or something." I explained, edging further away.

"Detentions are an hour!" He pointed out, slightly raising his voice so I could hear him.

"Just say I missed the bus then." I yelled back, now too far away for him to hear me if I spoke in my usual tone. "Just say anything!" I added.

I turned around completely and followed Kiera to the spot where she said that Michelle was picking on younger kids.

I immediately stopped after I noticed who exactly she was messing with. I could feel myself filling with rage, which didn't happen too often, as I saw her push the older one to the floor.

I charged forward, feeling that it was my duty. Michelle spun around to face me. She bent backwards, laughing sarcastically.

"Oh, if it isn't Halley Wolowitz.." She sneered, piercing me a glaring look with her eyes.

"Back off, Michelle. Or we're gonna have a problem." I threatened, giving her a chance.

"What you gunna do about it, Bitch?" She asked, shooting me a second look.

I persuaded the victims by my side. They wasted no time and quickly scooted over to me.

Michelle glared over at me for the third time, as I squinted my eyes over at her.

"I can do damage, Michelle. You know I can. It might be over a long period of time, or it could be quick and painless. But I will get you. Just because I'm the grade below you, doesn't mean I'm not any different. You haven't met my mom's ex-boyfriend, Glenn." I mentioned, before leaning in. "He can snap you like a stick." I added, in a whispery voice.

I grabbed Grace's shoulder and pulled her away, being sure not to take hold of Richard, so I wouldn't hear the lecture about physical contact.

I walked up to the bus stop again, before cursing at the top of my lungs, "Son of a Bitch!"

The bus had already left, with everyone on it. I was officially stranded, with Kiera, Grace and Richard, who was no doubtingly thinking about all the possible outcomes of me placing my hand if Grace's shoulder.

Richard looked up at me the same way his father would look at my aunt Penny whenever she said anything stupid.

"Sorry." I apologized for my previous language, knowing Richard wasn't a fan of cursing.

After a moment of a silent panic attack, I remembered I had one option left. Grace and Richard's mom, also known as my aunt Amy, would of come to pick both of them up, after Richard got forbidden to ride the bus for the remainder of the school year.

"Hey, where you going?" I called over to Kiera, who was slowly making her way out of the extra school gate.

"I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow." She said, before turning her back on us.

I sighed quietly, before turning to the two Cooper kids. "Okay, lets go find your mom, and hopefully she might give me a ride home. If your father hasn't pissed her off during the day, then we should be okay."

I saw Richard glare at me again after my second cursing in front of him. "Oh, get used to it!" I snapped, knowing that he was going up to Middle School that year, and that some of the older kids always cursed.

I quickly lead them toward the school gate, and began a race to see who could win to the outside of the Elementary School, which was luckily just a block down from the High School. Richard refused to take place in the race, no surprise there, and I let Grace win, knowing that she was a sore loser.

"Oh, there you are!" Amy sighed with relief, placing her phone down in the cup holder between the two front seats. "Where have you been?"

"We got attacked by a girl in the High School." Richard mentioned without thinking, whilst getting into his seat in the back of the car.

"I wouldn't say 'attacked'." I mentioned, trying to make it so their wouldn't be so many questions for Grace on the way home. "It was only a girl in her Junior Year." I added.

"Yeah, Halley took her down." Grace smiled, obviously still hung up on it.

"Metaphorically." Richard added in, slightly cutting her off. "But Halley didn't use some harsh words that made the girl flee with fear!" Richard added, his voice changing to his, most commonly heard, 'video-game voice'.

"Yeah, I took her down." I smiled, feeling incredibly proud of myself.

Amy smiled over and thanked me for protecting them both. I mentioned that it was not big deal.

"Mom, Halley missed her bus. Can you drop her off?" Grace asked, interrupting her mother.

"I'd love to drop her off." She smiled.

I jumped into the front seat of the car, before Amy turned to me and asked, "So, how did the amazingly bad-ass of Halley, miss her bus anyway?"

"Oh, I was about to get in when my friend pulled me out of the line and said that Michelle was bothering these kids at the front of the school. I was curious, and she said I was the only one stupid enough to real it off." I mentioned before hearing my phone buzz.

 **Hey, mom and dad are wondering were u r.**

"Who ya texting?" Grace asked, peering her head over the front seat, as I heard the Texan in her voice.

"It's Louis." I mentioned, before texting him back.

 **Say I'm on my way. Hitched a ride with Amy.**

 **K. Who was the kids that kiera took you away 2 c?**

 **Grace and Richard. They're okay thankfully! I'll tell u what I said to michelle when i get home :)**

 **K it better be good!**

 **Oh it is!**

I remained silent the remainder of the drive. I find myself always doing that.

I thanked Amy for the ride, before watching her drive off. As they turned to corner, I saw Richard start talking to everyone else in the car, as I suspected.

I opened the door quickly, and within two seconds, both my mom and dad where at my feet, like a news reporter to a famous actor.

"Where the hell were you?" My mom yelled, no change of voice whatsoever.

"I missed the bus, okay." I briefly said, trying to get through the hall.

My father pulled me aside for what I suspected to be another one of his 'protective father mode' talks.

"Halley, you can't disappear like that. Anything could of happened." He said.

"Dad, I'm fifteen. I know what I'm doing." I replied, making straight eye contact with him, as I'm the same height.


	2. Chapter Two: Alex

**Chapter Two: Alex**

My uncle Sheldon is still surprised that my mom and dad are still together. After a long marriage, it had gotten pretty bumpy the past eight years, especially since Caleb was born.

That's when it began apparently. According to Lucas. I wasn't old enough to remember it, but apparently after Caleb was born, there was a huge strain and looking for the money to afford his lung surgery, and that's when the fighting started.

After growing up with it, I hardly notice the sound anymore. It's just more like mumbles in the back of my head.

I smiled at my bedroom door, as I had kind of shut myself in, after my mom made a snappy point to my dad.

I need to get something straight. I hate my dad! I'm nothing like him. I don't like science, or anything like that. I'm more like my mom. Popular and into sports. I play in the sixth grade soccer team, and I have never invited my dad to watch a game.

I swear my heart skipped a beat as I heard my mom and dad both storming up the stairs, as their fight was obviously getting personal now.

I knew I was too scared to face them both, so I went to the next best person, Lucas. I picked my phone up from my bedside table and quickly text him, even though he was most likely in the next room.

 **Luke can u c what's up with mom and dad**

It wasn't long before he text back.

 **Why don't u? And quit calling me Luke!**

As you can tell, my older brother doesn't like me too much either. But my little brother, I will say likes me too much.

Taking his advice, I opened my bedroom door. Lucas opened his door at the same time as me before we heard the bickering coming from their bedroom. That's where they mostly argued when they were upstairs. He took one glance at their bedroom door, and one at me before slamming his bedroom door behind him.

My father swung open the main bedroom door and glared at me as I was still in shock about how loud Lucas slammed his door.

"Don't slam your door, Alex." He gritted, obviously thinking it was me.

I watched him slam himself back into the bedroom to continue the unfinished argument with my mom.

After a moment, I walked back into my room. I muttered under my breath, "Don't slam your door, Alex." Saying word-to-word of what my dad had said but in a high, mocking way.

As you can probably guess, I'm definitely not my dad's favorite either. Lucas is, as he is so much like him.

My mom insists that she doesn't have favorites, but if she was to pick, she has said it would either me or Caleb. (Me... she said me! ;D)

I grabbed my phone again, and tapped the screen for a moment, trying to think on what to do. I opened my messages and saw one from Grace.

 **Nothin much parents fighting again! :X**

It took her a moment for her to text back, which for me, felt like decades.

 **Haha! My parents are occupied with Rich... so boring!**

 **;D**

She didn't respond after that. I felt like such an idiot. I have a crush on her for about a year, and Aryan says it would never work out. It was like if it was my mom with uncle Sheldon.

"Dumb ass!" I whispered to myself, thinking I was telling the truth, whilst hoping that she didn't understand the winked face.

I almost fell of my bed as my mom stormed through into my room. I looked up at her and noticed that she looked like she was crying.

"Sweetie, do you want to come with me?" She asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Where are you going?" I questioned, looking as if I was watching something I shouldn't of.

"I was thinking of taking you out to the Ice-Cream place, as Lucas won't want to and Caleb can't have anything there." She smiled, covering up what had just happened.

"Urr ... Yeah, okay." I stammered, my mind kind of interested about what they had been fighting about.

She lead me out of my room and quickly out of the house. She didn't even look at my dad when she grabbed the car keys from by the door, as he was now slouching over at his desk.

I sat in the front seat, whilst it was obvious I was nervous about something with my phone.

"What's troubling you, my boy?" My mom asked, quickly catching on to my behavior as she pulled the car out of the drive.

"Girl problems." I answered, searching through my previous conversations with Grace.

"What's going on?" She wondered. "Who's it with?"

"Grace." I replied, causing my mom to slam on the breaks, lunging us both forward.

After a moment of awkward silence as I tried to find my phone again, my mom finally spoke, "Grace.. Cooper?"

I only nodded, as not to add to the awkwardness.

"For how long?" She wondered, pulling the car over to the side of the road, as not interfere with the possible coming cars.

"About a year." I answered, much to her astonishment.

I had never kept anything from her, so to keep a secret that long was surprising.

"Well, that's great, buddy." She smiled, sounding somewhat happy.

I nodded but didn't reply. I then felt too awkward. My mom also didn't say another word, which I found a big relief.

* * *

Still feeling awkward, I slowly sat down at the table with my mom. I chose not to say anything and I reckon she did too. But that didn't last long.

My phone buzzed on the table. I checked it and saw the message icon from Grace.

 **Haha! Have fun with your mom. Your dad just text mine about what happened! :D**

 **Not funny! This could be serious for them..**

I texted back, before my mom caught on with interest.

"Is that, Grace?" She asked, in her usual 'sing-song' way.

I nodded, before receiving another text.

 **Where did mom take u? Dad wants 2 know.**

I sighed loudly and placed my phone down on the table, angry because that it wasn't Grace that had text me, but Lucas.

"What's up, buddy?" Mom asked, looking concerned.

"It was Lucas, cause dad was wondering where we had gotten too."

"Well, that's nothing he needs to worry about. He needs to get his head out of his ass and start paying attention." She said, before the ending because mumbled behind the spoon, which she had on-purposefully put in front so I would struggle to hear.

"What?" I asked, knowing she would refuse to say it again.

"Nothing. Just eat your ice-cream." She smiled, before I immediately let it go, much to her surprise.

I chose to ignore my phone after it buzzed again. If it was Lucas, then he could shove his thoughts up dad's ass too. If it was Grace, she'd understand.

After we had finished our ice-creams, I knew that mom was dreading about going back to the house, so we stayed seated at the table.

Unfortunately, my phone was now dead. I had spent so long watching the time go by as I waited for Grace to respond, as as she was typing, 'PEW!' It died!

I was tapping my foot slightly as all I could think about was what is it that she could of put on that text. Knowing her, it wouldn't be anything that would appeal to me, but I find myself looking anyways, not really listening though, just nodding along.

When I see her, I can only see her bright blue eyes, and her dark, silky brown hair. Her sweet smile, that could light a path for miles. I find myself imagining what the future could bring, which is exactly what my dad used to do with my mom when they first met.

But, if Aryan's words are true, there is nothing that could happen.


	3. Chapter Three: Aryan

**Chapter Three: Aryan**

I smiled over at Caleb as he happily sang along to the words of the music blasting from the car radio. He had just spent the afternoon with me and now we were dropping him off at his house, which I was upset about.

He definitely looked disappointed once the song had stopped.

My dad turned to him from the front seat and laughed silently, before looking over to my sister, who was in the passenger seat.

Because my parents spilt up two-years-ago, the car was full. With me on the left side, behind my dad's seat, Caleb in the middle, and my youngest sister Kiara on the right side. Then there was my dad and other little sister Neysa in the front.

Kiara doesn't even remember a time when my parents broke up, because she was two when it happened. I was eight. I'm now ten, and enjoying the more peaceful way that the house works. There isn't as many disagreements.

"Aryan, were you sad when your mommy and daddy broke up?" Caleb asked.

"Yes. Why are you asking?" I wondered.

"Cause I think my mommy and daddy will too." He mentioned, looking forward again.

My dad remained silent. He always did when the topic got on to divorce. I decided to stay quiet as well.

When we got to the house, Me and Caleb both jumped out, and ran for the door. Caleb happily knocked on the door repeatedly until his mom opened. He ran into her arms before inviting us in for a drink.

My dad accepted, and got my sisters out the car, which Neysa wasn't happy about.

Caleb ran with me through to the living room and we both jumped on the couch, which we then both got told off for.

Kiara sat down next to my dad, and Caleb showed me that he knew how to turn on the music on his mom's phone.

He expectedly began singing along to the song that he randomly chose.

"When did you listen this song?" His mom asked, walking back through from the kitchen after she heard the music.

"I haven't." He insisted, looking strangely at her.

"Then how do you know the words?" She asked, obviously confused.

"I just know them." He defended, before singing along again.

I was surprised that he had never heard the song before, but yet he knew the words.

"Wait." Aunt Penny said, after handing my dad a mug. "Oh my God."

"What?" My dad asked, looking up at her.

"I can't believe I forgot about that." She said, leaving us hanging again.

"Is it on how he knows the words?" I asked, watching Caleb dance around.

"We sang it from the day he was born until the day we got him home. That was about three-months." She mentioned. "I haven't listened to it once since."

"That's crazy he remembers it then, isn't it?" Neysa smiled, being caught up with Caleb too.

"It's weird." Aunt Penny said.

I nodded. I was amazed by how Caleb knew the words, and that he might of been able to remember back eight-years, to when he was in the neonatal intensive care unit.

Caleb was born sixteen-weeks early, so he spend three-months in the hospital, because he had breathing problems.

Aunt Penny thought he would also have asthma, like uncle Leonard and Lucas, but he only ended up with Lactose Intolerance.

We all smiled over at him as he continued to sing along and dance with the music.

* * *

I sat with Toby leaning against me as both me and Neysa were on a video chat with our mom. Dad was putting Kiara to bed.

I pushed away my four-legged friend as he covered my face with his butt.

"Toby!" I calmly scolded, not meaning to upset him.

He tilted his head up at me and gave him his puppy eyes, even though he was three-years-old, or twenty-one in dog years.

I heard my mom laugh through the laptop. Toby turned again to face the computer and left his butt in my face again.

I carefully put him in the floor before my mom asked about school.

"It's going good."

My mom nodded just before my dad walked through the door after having battled with Kiara.

He was absolutely fine with us keeping in contact with our mom while we were with him. She was happy with us doing the same when we stayed with her.

"Aryan, when your done, can you run Toby around the block once?" My father asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled, as Toby jumped up straight and spun around.

Me and Neysa ended the call and Toby looked up at me, as if he knew what I was about to do. I lead him out to the doorway as he attacked the leash, even though he desperately wanted to go out.

"Okay, once round the block. If your not back in ten minutes, I will coming looking for you." My father said, in his strict, meaningful voice.

I nodded, before Toby sent me almost flying out the front door. He immediately stopped at every street lamp as we began his nightly routine.

"Ten minutes." My father warned, before I disappeared out of sight, because Toby lunged me forward again.

We walked around the block, Toby stopping at every bush, street lamp or car he could see. He also ran up to any random dog that we passed.

"Hey, Aryan!" I heard a voice come from behind me. "Over here!" It yelled.

I turned to face the fifth grader that had been picking on me since my very first day of the first grade.

"Hello, Micheal." I sighed, keeping my concentration on Toby, who was sniffing away at a trash can.

"Taking your animal out for a walk I see." He said, acting strange, which wasn't new for his behavior.

"You see very well." I mentioned, trying not to start a fight. "Now, if you don't mind, I've got a block to walk around in a limited time." I added, starting to walk away.

Micheal obviously didn't like the fact that I began to walk away from him, because he came up behind and lunged me forward.

"I was talking to you, jerk!" He shouted.

"And I wasn't listening." I snapped back, starting to feel nervous for what I had just said.

"Don't ignore me!" He yelled, as I took a few minor steps away. "Don't walk away!" He added, after noticing it.

I tugged at Toby's lead, before he legged it around the first corner. I ran down the street for a minute, before turning the wrong way. I ran passed a street that I had never seen before.

"Toby, where are we?" I asked away to a heavily exhausted dog.

I looked around to see where I had crossed the wrong road. I ran across with Toby by my side and decided not to continue with the walk. I decided to go through a secret alley and cut pass the remainder of the block, and head home.

* * *

 ** _If the internet is right, Happy Big Bang Theory Day! :)_**


	4. Chapter Four: Richard

**Chapter Four: Richard**

I glared over at my sister as she on-purposely drank out of a plastic bottle. She only does that because she knows it annoys me. But I have said, _'Plastic bottles cause the release of bisphenol A, which has a mimicking effect as estrogen.'_ And because my sister is going through the early stages of adolescence, she knows what estrogen is. But that doesn't stop her.

"Richard, don't glare." Mother said, noticing my stare.

"Sorry, mother." I apologized, before returning to eating the pizza that father had ordered over an hour ago, but had only just gotten here.

Grace smirked at me behind the bottle, and mother nor father saw. "Yeah, Rich." She sneered.

I cringed at the sound of her nickname for me. I hate them. I've had all kinds of nicknames from her, including _'Richie, Rich, Mickie, Hick, Mick, Dickie and Dick.'_ The last one not so much, because she gets told off by mother after she says it.

"How many times, it's Richard!" I snapped, like I had said repeatedly so many times.

"Richard..." Father warned, refusing to have a fight across the dining table.

I sat back in my seat and continued to eat. Finally, Grace wasn't kicking my feet under the table, staring at me or irritating me with unnecessary nicknames.

"George..." Grace mumbled under her breath, this time referring to my middle name.

"Grace!" Mother shouted, staring up at her.

Grace immediately threw her head down, looking down at her feet. Whenever she did this, it meant she was in trouble.

I watched Mother carefully return eating. I looked over at Father, and he seemed equally as twitchy as me. Whenever Mother shouts, it usually means business, and that one of us isn't in her good book. So I try to please them both, so I don't get on her bad side.

I did feel very accomplished when I showed them my report card. All A's. Apart from Gym, that as a B, but I admit that I'm not very good at that. Mother and Father were so happy. Although, Grace hasn't turned hers in yet, she keeps saying, _'I haven't got it yet.'_ I can't wait to see their faces!

* * *

I walked out of my bedroom in my usual pajama wear, a t-shirt that was too small for me, but I found an attachment towards it, and couldn't throw away, and some plaid bottoms. I confidently walked around to the bathroom, knowing that the quicker I got to sleep, the quicker I would get to the day where I had triple science!

Grace stumbled in behind me, wearing a large onesie, which I had expressed my hatred of it several times.

Me and my father have a lot of fears in common, such as dogs, birds, insects, germs, rivers, ponds, lakes, corduroy, squeaky balloons, fireworks and the fuzz in peaches. He also hates it when my mother takes out her contacts, if and when she actually wears them. But I love it when Grace takes her own ones out, which she wears more often. I only like it because she is guaranteed to poke herself in the eye when she does, and I love seeing her reaction to it.

"What are you staring at?" She asked, glancing over at me.

"You." I responded, which caused her to angrily look at me. "Trying to poke your eye out." I added.

"Rich, how many times, I'm not going to poke my eye- Ah! Son of a bitch!" She started, before unquestionably poking herself.

"Grace!" Mother said in her stern voice, after overhearing her cursing.

"Sorry, I got myself badly." She sighed, back to the mirror.

"Then wear your glasses. You won't injure yourself taking the little thing of plastic out of you eye, cause you won't be wearing them." Father said, walking past the doorway.

"Well, I look like a dork when I wear my glasses." Grace sighed, as I continued to brush my teeth.

"No you don't." Mother smiled, walking through to the bathroom. "You know what I see when I look into that mirror?" She asked, turning Grace to face forward. "I see an amazingly talented and beautiful young girl, who doesn't need to wear contacts, and who is completely capable of getting that Max kid."

"Oh, not this again." Father sighed, walking down the remainder of the hall to his bedroom.

Grace had this crush on a guy in her grade for a while. He was Maximus, or Max, Kripke, Father's arch-nemesis' son. Father used to say, 'He's the Maximus amount of annoying that could come out from a Kripke.' Which I would obviously start laugh after, because it's hilarious, only because it's true.

"Sheldon, it's not a big deal." Mother called out for him, as I placed my toothbrush back in its special spot, which Father had insisted on having, so they wouldn't get contaminated.

Me and Grace both left the bathroom simultaneously, and walked side-by-side to our separate bedrooms. We didn't talk, luckily.

She shut her door a little loudly, which wasn't unusual for her, it was quite expected actually. As I got into my bedroom, I decided to finish reading my current book. I was only half-way, which is about five-hundred pages, but I read incredibly fast. My teacher says that it really can't be normal, but yet she says to _'pursue in what makes you happy.'_

Sometimes teachers really confuse me. Apart from my science teacher, Mister Harris, a very funny guy, but sometimes he can get to strict.

I smiled with happiness as I felt myself being sucked back into the world of The Lord Of The Rings, one of my favorite books.

My mother walked in after a minute and smiled over at me, which I noticed over the top of the book.

"I know you're enjoying the book, but lights out." She smiled.

I nodded and placed the book on my bedside cabinet. I felt happy that in the ten minutes I was reading, I had read about twenty pages.

"Goodnight, Richard." She smiled, switching off the light as she slowly closed the door.

"Goodnight, Mom." I said back, before placing my head on the pillow completely.


	5. Chapter Five: Halley

**Chapter Five: Halley**

"HALLEY!" My mom yelled, which if course made me jump.

"WHAT?" I asked, yelling back down the stairs to her.

"ARE YOU AWAKE?"

I stayed quiet for a second. I looked around my room, thinking about what she just asked.

"NO... I'M STILL ASLEEP!" I answered sarcastically.

I heard my mom's sarcastic laugh that echoed through the house. She had done this every single day, and I answered exactly the same.

"CAN YOU CHECK IF LOUIS IS AWAKE?" She yelled after a minute.

"I THINK THROUGH ALL THIS SHOUTING, HE IS AWAKE!"

"YEAH, I AM!" Louis butted in, which thankfully shut my mom up.

I then continued to play with my hair. I wanted it to look perfect for my music performance after school.

Louis gently knocked on my bedroom door, before asking if it was okay to come in.

"I don't know why you're playing with your hair, the showcase is after school." He mentioned, walking toward where I was sitting.

"I know, but I'm only seeing what would look better." I said, dropping the few strands of my muddy blonde hair.

Louis placed his hand out and turned one of my deodorant cans. My eyes didn't look at the one that he picked out, but the small cuts on the side of his wrist.

"Louis, what are they?" I asked, pointing them out.

"Oh, they're from football. Don't worry about it." He answered almost immediately.

I nodded, wanting to believe him, but football was he's least favorite sport, and if he was doing it, then we would all know.

I also didn't want to butt in, and get my nose in his business. I'm his older sister, and sure, I am supposed to look after him, but I know my mom doesn't want him to become like my dad, and need constant attention.

"Oh, I'm surprised you didn't tell us about the football." I mentioned, before instantly regretting my decision to continue on the subject.

"It was one lesson. No big deal." He sighed, "Can we just drop it?" He asked.

I nodded again, before Louis stormed out of my bedroom, obviously thinking I would pick back up on the subject.

* * *

"Rachel, that's like the thirtieth time you've said it, and it's still incorrect!" I pointed out, having already fought with her all of lunch period.

She shook her head, before pointing over at the corner of the cafeteria. I turned and saw Michelle standing in front of Louis.

"Oh, that's not happening!" I called, throwing myself off the table.

I angrily stormed over, and stood behind her, listening to her conversation.

"Are you gay?" She asked, as I could feel rage building up.

Rachel held me back, restraining me in her arms.

"I'm straighter than the pole your mom dances on." He snapped.

I felt the rage lift up after I heard Louis use a comeback like that.

"And now be careful, cause there's the school bad-ass here!" I butted in, after having freed myself from Rachel's restriction.

Michelle faced me before sighing loudly.

"Go away, Halley. I'm spending time with your brother."

I turned to Louis and asked if he was okay, and if she had done anything to him. He shook his head in response.

"Hello! Are you ignoring me?" She asked, waving her hand in from my face.

"Please don't interrupt me while I'm ignoring you." I said, before smiling over at her.

"You know what Halley, you are a very sarcastic, nerdy, weird, self-centered person. You just want all the boys with you. You will never have a boyfriend."

I turned to face her on that last remark. I scoffed loudly before laughing. "Bitch, please. My phone battery lasts longer than any of your relationships."

Michelle shot me a glare, before storming off. I turned to Louis as he looked completely lost. I raised my hand, offering him a high-five, which after a second, he accepted.

"Wow.." Rachel managed to say, still blown away too. "Are your mom and dad okay with you being the bad people at school?"

"Yeah, they let us get away with anything." Louis smiled, thankful I had his back.

I gave Louis a second high-five, before standing there awkwardly. I lifted my head after a moment, before running from the situation.

Rachel followed me, but as it appeared, Louis stayed in the cafeteria.

"Halley, what are you doing?" She asked, catching up with me.

"I'm finding Ryan, I want to change the song for later."

"Halley.." She started, stopping me from running through the hall. "There's four hours. You can't change the song now." She insisted.

"Watch me." I said, before running off again.


	6. Chapter Six: Aryan

**Chapter Six: Aryan**

I sat on the cushion-like-seats in the High School's Auditorium. It suddenly dawned on me that in a few years, that I would doing my drama class in that very room.

I took the leaflet out of Neysa's hands, which she then complained about.

"Dad! Aryan took the leaflet!" She moaned, looking down two seats.

"I'm just looking at what time Halley is on." I lied, whilst looking at all of the other names.

"Aryan, we discussed this in the car, Halley is on at seven, it's only five-thirty. Now give the leaflet back to your sister."

I handed it back, but I didn't get a thank you. She did stick her tongue out at me though.

"Are aunt Howard and uncle Bernadette going to be here?" Kiara asked, in her little, sweet baby voice.

"Ur.. Sweetie, it's Uncle Howard and Aunt Bernadette." Dad corrected her.

Kiara looked ahead, whilst smiling. "That's what I said." She defended herself.

After a moment of looking over at the empty stage, and fumbling with my suit that dad insisted I wore, I heard light mumbling and complaining coming from behind.

I spun around to see Aunt Amy and Uncle Sheldon, along with Grace and Richard finding their seats directly behind them.

"Hey, Aryan." Amy smiled, taking her seat.

"Hey, Coopers!" I laughed, only to get two glares from Sheldon and Richard. "Wow, you really don't want to be here."

"Of course not. It's Halo night!" Sheldon moaned, playing with the tie.

"Sheldon, you're in your fifties, and you still play halo?" Penny questioned, looking up at them, as they had just showed up too and had sat on the same row as us.

Sheldon nodded as Aunt Penny looked in disbelief. She then turned around and looked over at the stage.

Uncle Leonard leant in to Aunt Penny and said, "We're here for Halley. So let's just not fight." He suggested, that I believe was supposed to be a whisper.

Penny nodded, as I could feel relaxed that there wouldn't be any fighting between the two of them.

The lights lowered, as an old man came out on to the stage.

"Mom, how old is that man?" Caleb asked, looking over at Aunt Penny.

"I don't know, sweetie."

"It looks like he could have been in World War One." Alex joked.

"Alex!" Both Leonard and Penny gritted, looking over at him as I tried to hold in my laughter.

* * *

After an hour and a half, it was finally seven, and I could hear Richard complaining because Halley wasn't on stage. I had been looking forward to seeing my god-sister up on stage.

The boy, who had been though a terrible voice-break part way through his song, finally stepped off stage, and they called Halley up.

I smiled as I saw her emerge from behind the large red curtain. I could tell that once she got on stage, she took a deep breath, because she didn't start talking straight away.

"There's been a little change of plan with my song that I will be performing. The leaflet may say that I'm doing 'I'll Be There For You', which most people that grew up in the late 1990s will recognize that as the Friends theme song." She said, looking down at a small card that she had in front of her. "But something happened today, and I have decided to change the song that I will be singing."

She peered over at the curtain, as I presumed that she was looking behind. "I will now be singing one of my favorite songs, 'Perfect'."

The whole audience went quite, before the sound of a guitar was heard in the background. There was a few seconds of an intro, before the room filled with her voice. I immediately realized that it wasn't the song that I had though it was, but a different one.

She wrapped up the song within about two minutes, and after she was finished, the whole auditorium filled with applause and cheering. The main part coming from Howard and Bernadette, who were sitting behind Leonard and Penny.

I stood up and immediately began cheering for Halley, who was now leaving the stage. I believe the whole audience was blown away by how brilliant she was. And she looked so proud of herself up there.

* * *

 _ **The 'Perfect' I was referring to was the one by Emma Blackery, who is an hilarious person on YouTube, if you were wondering. :)**_


	7. Chapter Seven: Alex

**Chapter Seven: Alex**

I stormed through the front door, forcefully slamming it behind me. It was less than a second later that my dad came rushing through from the living room with a panicked expression.

"You scared me." He puffed, as I stared over at him. "Buddy, you okay?" He asked after noticing that I didn't look amused.

I didn't answer. I just continued to stare, now at completely nothing. I turned to Lucas as he slowly entered the house behind me, pushing me forward slightly with the door.

I pushed myself past my dad and made a break for the stairs. I stopped when I reached half-way as I heard dad ask Lucas what had gotten in to me.

"Oh, he's been in a pissy mood since lunch." Lucas said, which although sounded muffled, I could still tell what he had said.

I continued to run up the stairs, after I heard my dad gently persuade him into the living room.

I slammed my bedroom door behind me, before throwing my bag on the floor, as my dad got fussy if the school bags were scattered around downstairs.

I threw myself on to my bed, causing a huge crack to echo through the room. That wasn't the first time that had happened. I grabbed hold of my old, raggedy bear that I had been given from my parents after Caleb was born, while he was in the hospital.

I layed in silence, my head pressed violently against my pillow. Comparing this day to my first day of kindergarten, kindergarten seemed like a piece of cake.

A small knock on my door caused me to perk my head up. My dad slowly walked through the door. I knocked my head down again.

With a few silent seconds, my dad was sitting in the end of my bed.

"What's wrong, champ?" He asked.

I shook my head, not allowing him to hear about my day. About my problems. I heard my dad sigh, before I saw him look around the room.

I felt him get closer, due to the impact against the mattress.

"I know I haven't been the best person on this planet toward you." He began. "It's just you've never been into the things I'm interested in. You've always been the athletic type, and you know I'm not. I've always wanted to connect to you Alex. Just I've never found anything that I have in common with you."

"We both have terrible relationships with girls." I butted in, slowly finding myself to talk to him.

I heard my dad laugh and agree with me.

"What happened?" He asked again, causing me to sit up.

"There's this girl that I like, and I was a complete jerk towards her. I haven't heard from her all day, and for her, that's weird."

"Hey," My dad barged in, "I've been a jerk towards your mom. But sometimes you're an idiot in front of the ones that you love."

I smiled. My dad questioned it. I looked straight over to him.

"That was the first time I heard you say that you loved mom." I pointed out.

"Well..." He began, before hesitating. "I do. I always have. And I don't think I'll ever be able to stop. Even after three kids, she's still as amazing as she was when I first saw her. The only thing that has changed about her, in my opinion, is her age. She's only gotten older, but not any different."

I sat in silence, smiling over at my dad. He continued talking about the fact that he hadn't slept a full night since Caleb was born. It was interesting knowing how hard this had hit them.

"Well, you're not sleeping on the couch tonight." Mom said, butting in his conversation.

Both me and dad looked up at her. Dad turned towards me.

"How long was she standing there." He asked, whispering it.

"Since you admitted your love." I joked, in a small sing-song way.

My dad jumped off the bed, and attempted to walk out the room, to leave mom to talk with me.

"You're not going anywhere." She smiled, stopping him from leaving.

As I was too young to remember the last one, and after eight years of constant fighting, I watched a pure miracle.

* * *

"Alex, have you seen dad?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, he's in his room." I answered, not looking up from my phone.

I noticed Lucas going towards the stairs. I jumped up and blocked his path.

"Don't go up there." I insisted.

"Why?"

"He and mom are fighting." I partly lied.

Lucas looked over at me, before raising his eyebrows. "Bro, I've watched them fight for eight-years, I think they won't mind if they interrupt this one." He said, before slipping past me.

"Oh, I think they will mind." I said, chasing him up the stairs.

I followed him up to the main bedroom door.

"Don't open it!" I gritted.

He didn't listen. I quickly turned my back, only to hear a quick, yet quiet slamming of the door.

There was an awkward silence. I smiled with my back toward the door.

"Dude, I don't think I'm ever gunna unsee that!" He sighed, rubbing his eyes, as I turned to face him.

"I told you they were fighting." I pointed out, looking straight over at him.

"You didn't say like that!" He gritted.

I laughed silently, before asking, "Did they see you?"

Lucas shook his head. "No, they didn't. But I saw them!"

Caleb walked out from his bedroom, and asked where mom was. I immediately rushed over to the door to stop him from opening it.

"Why can't I go in?" He asked, in a sweet, little boy voice.

"Mom and Dad are fighting." Lucas covered.

"Okay." He replied, before walking away, and toward the stairs.

Lucas began leading me away from the door, whilst walking away himself.

Once Caleb was out of sight, I turned around and said, "Yeah, fighting naked!" I laughed.

"Shut up!" Lucas almost shouted, lunging me forward.

"Oh, I'm never gunna let you forget that!" I said, still laughing.


	8. Chapter Eight: Richard

**Chapter Eight: Richard**

I was walking on the side of Grace. As she's in Middle School, she takes me up to the Elementary, before walking up to the Middle, which is only a block away.

She had been awfully silent on the way up here. I had asked her about it, but she had dropped the conversation quickly.

I looked around the area and saw, that a little ahead of us, the Hofstadter kids.

"Grace, can we go over there?" I asked, pointing casually.

"Why? What's over there?" She questioned in somewhat a sarcastic way.

"It's Lucas, Alex an-" I pointed out before she interrupted me.

"No!" She shouted, causing Caleb in front of us to turn around. "No." She repeated in a lower voice. After a moment of silence, she turned to me and asked, "They're coming over aren't they?"

I nodded. "It's because you shouted."

"Damn." She replied, looking down at the floor.

We moved forward a few paces and met up with Lucas, Alex, and Caleb. Because Caleb is in the Elementary school, Lucas and Alex do the same as Grace and drop him off before going to the Middle school.

Grace put her head down after smiling over at Alex. Which then, Alex did exactly the same.

I turned to Caleb, and asked, "What's going on with them?"

Caleb put his finger up to his lips and made a shooshing sound. "It's a secret. I can tell you at lunch." He offered.

"No, No," I replied. "If I know a secret, it won't be a secret for long, because I can't keep secrets," I explained, before turning to back to Grace and Alex.

"Okay, your choice," Caleb mentioned.

I scrunched up my face before thinking. "Okay, I'll meet you in the cafeteria at lunch. Then you must tell me." I folded in, desperate to know the answer.

* * *

I was sitting at my preferred table, waiting for Caleb to show up. Because he's in the grade below me, he has a tendency to leave for lunch earlier than my grade, but then he has to make sure that he doesn't have anything on his lunch plate that would cause him to fill with methane gas.

After a moment of unpacking my lunch bag, Caleb finally sat down across from me.

I looked up at the clock and sighed. "Lunch started six-minutes and fifty-seconds ago. Why are you so late?" I questioned.

"Do you want to know the secret or not?" He asked, glaring at me.

Caleb may be like his dad in many ways. With the Lactose Intolerance, his knowledge of science, and his love for comic books. But at times, he can go all Nebraskan, which he gets from his mom.

"Yeah." I nodded, allowing him to continue.

He leant in closer, as I sat back in my seat.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"I can't risk having your germy breath against me," I mentioned.

Caleb sat back, which caused me to sit on mine in a normal way.

He glared at me for a moment before getting to his point. "Look." He began, before glancing around the room. "Alex was a jerk towards Grace, and they've had a falling out. He didn't mean to be an idiot, it was completely an accident. He feels bad because he has a crush on her.."

"Your brother has a crush on my sister!?" I shouted, causing the entire cafeteria to go silent and look over at us.

Caleb quickly shooshed me again, before looking around the room. "Yes, he does." He whispered, just as the room began filling with noise again.

"But Grace has a crush on a boy in the seven grade."

"I know." He replied. "But is there anyway you can talk to Grace about making up with him. Just don't tell her about the 'crush' part." He said, using his hands as air quotes.

"Why do I have too?" I moaned.

"Because you're the only one that is close enough with Grace to pass on the message."

I stayed silent for a moment. "How did you find out about Alex having a crush on Grace?" I asked.

"I heard him say it to my dad a few days ago."

"So you eavesdropped on their conversation?" I wondered.

Caleb stayed silent, whilst looking around the large, overly crowded room. "Yes." He confessed. "Now, can you talk to Grace?" He asked, changing the subject.

I waited for a second to add to the, already, awkward discussion. "Sure. I can talk to her." I nodded.

"Thanks, Richard." Caleb smiled before we both began eating our lunch.


	9. Chapter Nine: Alex

_**Author's Note: I know usually start of every four chapters with Halley, but I wanted to extend** **on** **the Grace/Alex conversation after Richard had talked to her. Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Alex**

I glanced Grace look up at me, as I was waiting for Lucas to walk through into the cafeteria.

Ever since I had gotten into my argument with Grace, it appeared that I was slowly getting a closer relationship with both my dad and Lucas. It also appeared that my parents were quickly resolving their issues that they had been having the past eight years.

I smiled awkwardly at her, and she returned it back. I moved my shoulder up slightly, signaling that I was offering her to sit next to me.

She nodded, before grabbing her lunch and moving over to my table.

Here was my chance to apologize. I wasn't ready to own up and confess that I liked her, but I wanted to be friends with her again, and return to normal.

"Hey." I awkwardly greeted, as she sat on the seat next to me.

"Hey." She said, smiling a little.

We sat in silence for a moment, as I kept my eye on the door, hoping that Lucas would come through. Cause he's in the eighth grade, he comes out a little while after my grade, which is the sixth.

"Look, I'm so so sorry for the way I was. I've regretted saying what I said for the past week and a half." I apologized, breaking the silence.

"And I'm sorry for the way I reacted on it. I was completely irrational and an idiot."

"If anyone was irrational and an idiot, you should be looking at me. I should have never said anything..." I began, as I decided to tell her about my crush that I had pushing aside for a year. "Look, Grace, there's something I need to tell you, but I don't really know how to put it..." I started, my heart pounding through my chest, I could actually feel the beat.

She leant in and hugged me tight. "If it's about the crush... I know."

"Wait... How?" I asked, looking over at her after I pushed her away.

"You can't tell Richie anything." She laughed.

I hesitated. I hadn't told Richard. "How did Richard know? I never said anything."

"He got it from Caleb." She answered, smiling over at me.

Again, I hesitated, having not said anything to him either. "Yeah, I don't remember myself telling him that either."

"Apparently, Caleb heard it from your dad, as you were talking to him."

I sat back in my seat. "I'm gunna kill him." I sighed, only because I never gave permission for my younger brother to be eavesdropping on my private conversation with my dad.

Grace laughed over at me, whilst still eating her lunch. I sat forward again, relieved that I had patched things up with her.

"Hey, you ever heard of quiet relationships?" She asked, looking over at me.

I looked strangely at her, which my mom said was the exact same look that my dad would give her when she would act all smart in front of him.

"What do you mean?" I wondered, still using the same facial expression as my dad.

"Really? You've never heard of them. When two people get together but hide it from people."

"I've never been with anyone, so... No, I don't get it." I answered.

"Oh."

I smiled over at her. "Why did you ask?"

"I was just wondering." She said.

I nodded, before returning to my lunch. I kept getting looks at the door, to see if Lucas had come through.

I saw Grace turn to me, before I looked up.

"Alex, you know I said I had on crush on this boy in the seven grade?" She asked.

"Max Kripke, yeah." I butted in.

"Well, I lied about it." She confessed.

I raised my eyebrows at her. I never saw Grace to be the one to lie about things like that.

"What?" I questioned, looking weirdly at her.

"I only did it because I didn't want my mom asking questions, and I didn't was my dad to know the truth."

"What's the truth?" I wondered.

"I can't say." She sighed, looking down at the table.

I nodded allowing her to keep it a secret, although I desperately want to know.

I continued to eat my lunch, before being approached by the school nurse.

"Are you Alex Hofstadter?" She asked, looking down at me.

"Urm.. Yeah." I answered.

"Can you please make your way to the principal's office, your parents are on their way to collect you."

"Why?" I wondered, looking strangely at her.

"Your brother had an asthma attack during last period, and he needs to go to the hospital because nothing we've tried has worked." She answered, before forcing me to leave the cafeteria.

* * *

I was sat next to Caleb and my mom as she was obviously nervous out of her mind.

The last time Lucas had been through an asthma attack, he was three, and that's when my parents found out that he was asthmatic. But what made it scariest, is that he was actually hanging on to his life, because he hadn't said to them that he was having chest problems.

"Mommy, is Lucas okay?" Caleb asked, looking over at her.

I was still confused on why they had taken both me and Caleb out of school, but I couldn't really worry about that for too long.

Lucas had asked for my dad to be in the room with him, as my dad had been through a few asthma attacks in his lifetime, so he knew how to help Lucas through it.

I was calmly swinging my feet forward and backward, still worrying about Lucas. Caleb was edged forward all the way forward on his seat, as he inherited my dad's shortness, and was tapping the end of his shoes against the floor. My mom was quietly panicking in her seat.

"Mom, will Lucas be okay?" I asked, looking at her.

She had accidentally ignored Caleb when he asked the question, but luckily answered me.

"I hope so, boys."

The room got awkwardly quiet again. I couldn't stop thinking about Lucas, which surprised me incredibly.

If this had happened about a year ago, I wouldn't of cared, but me and Lucas had gotten closer as brothers the past few weeks, and I was worrying about him.

I looked down at my phone as it buzzed.

 **Hey, is Lucas okay?**

I smiled as I read that it was from Grace.

 **Don't know they still haven't told us**

 **Oh, stay in there, he'll be fine x**

I read the message over and over again, wondering why she put the kiss at the end.

"Alex, is everything okay?" My mom asked, looking over at her.

"Yeah." I lied, now wanting to know why she had done it.

 **What's the X for?**

She then was typing for ages. When she was finished, I was shocked in how much she had wrote.

 **With the Max thing, I had lied about it because I knew my mom didn't want me to be anything like her, and be pressuring anyone into a relationship. I made it up with a Kripke just to annoy my dad, cause of how much he hates his dad. I was actually hiding my proper crush, cause if my dad found out who with, he would flip out even more. I also didn't want to hurt the boy, as if we were to lose our friendship, it would be hard on me to see him in the hall. I've liked the kid for almost a year and a half and I told the Kripke thing to cover it up. I'm sorry I lied.**

Just as I was about to reply, my dad walked out from the room and said that Lucas was going to be okay.

I believe my mom felt relieved, as she had forgotten to remind Lucas to pick up his inhaler this morning before school.

"That's great." Caleb said, jumping up off his seat. "Can we go in there to see him?" He asked, after he finally stopped jumping.

"Sure." My dad answered, leading Caleb in, with my mom under his arm. "Alex?" He called to me, grabbing my attention.

"Yeah."

"Are you coming in?" He wondered.

"Yeah." I answered, getting up too.

As I sat by Lucas, I was concentrating more on telling Grace that everything was okay with him, and also finding out the rest of the story.

 **Lucas is A okay!**

 **Oh great! I told you he would be x**

 **What's the X for? U didn't get to the point last time**

It took her a while to respond, as I was getting impatient.

After a moment, my phone buzzed again. I opened the message quicker than I had ever in my life.

 **The kid I like is you...**


	10. Chapter Ten: Halley

**Chapter Ten: Halley**

"HALLEY! GET YOUR BUTT IN THE KITCHEN!" I heard my mom shout up at me.

"Oh, crap." I sighed, getting myself off my bed, whilst placing my math homework on my bed.

I ran downstairs, as if my mom calls me down, I really can't take my time.

I saw Louis sat at one end of the table, with my mom and dad sat across from him. I sat next to Louis and asked what was going on.

"Yeah, why did I need to come in from the garage? I was doing something in there." Louis complained.

"As you know, me and your mom are going out tomorrow and we won't be back until Wednesday." Dad started.

"So that means we are going to leave you alone for a few hours after school until my parents get here. They'd then take care of you by making dinner and staying overnight. We would leave after you leave for school." Mom continued.

"Yep, I agree with it. Completely onboard. See ya." I butted in, beginning to stand up.

"Halley!" My dad warned, causing me to sit down again.

Mom then continued with what she was saying before I butted in. "Me and your father believe that you two are old enough and mature enough-" She gritted, directing it over at me. "To take care of yourself for a few hours."

"Yep! I agree. Me and Louis will be completely fine! Trust me!" I smiled, holding a thumbs up. "Now... Can I please go and finish my homework?"

"Fine." My dad sighed, before I rushed out the room.

I felt guilty leaving so early, but I did decide to start the homework the day before it was due to be handed in, and it was supposed to take two days to complete.

* * *

I opened the front door to the house to find my grandparents already there. I placed my bag by the door and greeted them.

"Why are you so late?" My grandmother asked, looking at me strangely.

"I'm not late." I defended, walking past them and through to the living room.

"School finished at three-thirty. It's six o'clock!" My grandfather shouted.

"I had a two-and-a-half after-school detention. So what?"

"Why'd you get the detention?" My grandmother gasped.

"Halley didn't complete her math homework and she beat up a girl in the hall." Louis butted in.

"Thanks, bro!" I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" He said, smiling up at me.

"Halley! Kitchen! Now!" My grandfather yelled, pointing to the dining room door.

I exhaled a sighed, before walking off into the kitchen. I waited around for a moment. My grandfather stormed through the door and he had his face on that absolutely terrified me.

"Two hours!?"

"The girl was being an absolute bitch!" I answered, before immediately regretting it.

My grandfather stared at me and I sighed.

"I'll make my way to my room and stay there forever." I quickly said, before awkwardly walking out of the kitchen.

I made a dash upstairs and shut myself in my room, and much to my surprise, my grandfather didn't follow me upstairs.

I sat on my bed and finished my math homework. Not doing the homework gave me a lunchtime detention, but beating the girl up gave me an after school. And because this wasn't the first time I had done this, they extended the time of the detention.

I sat there for a moment until I heard a knock at my door. I opened it before feeling the urge to hit Louis as I saw him standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I rudely asked, already mad at him.

"Can I talk with you, Halley?" He wondered.

I hesitated before allowing him through into my room. He sat down on the end of my bed and I sat next to him.

"You know when you did your music showcase about a week ago,"

"Yeah," I answered.

"And you saw the things on my wrist,"

"Yeah.."

"And I told you they were from football,"

"Louis just get to the point before I actually hit you!" I threatened, raising my voice.

Louis hesitated for a moment as I looked sternly at him. "Well, the truth is that they weren't from football, and they were actually self-inflicted."

"I knew that." I butted in.

"Anyway, after you did the showcase, I threw away the thing I used, and I've been going cold turkey."

"Cold turkey is meant in a way of being addicted, Louis. For example, you've gone cold turkey with smoking. You can't use the expression if you weren't addicted."

"I was addicted." He answered.

"Well, using the expression needs to be in the use of drugs, like smoking, alcohol, etc."

"Can I finish?" He butted in, looking angrily at me.

I nodded, allowing him to continue.

"So far it's been going pretty well. I haven't felt like doing it anymore, and it's all thanks to your music performance."

"What?" I questioned, thinking that I misheard it.

"When you did the song, I changed my mind."

"You're playing with me right?" I wondered.

Louis slowly shook his head. I repeated the question several more times and he kept saying the same thing. No.

"I'm the reason you stopped?" I asked, my voice getting higher like mom.

"Yeah, and I won't do it anymore if you promise me one thing."

"What?" I wondered, my voice returning to normal.

"If you're not a giant ass all the time."

I hesitated. Still astonished that I was the reason that Louis had stopped self-harming, I agreed. He then said I was going cold turkey on the bitchiness. Which I then complained to him about, saying that he was using the expression wrong.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Richard

_**Author's Note: I was going to do this chapter as Aryan, but I am completely stuck on what to do. I have planned this Richard chapter out and decided to publish it instead of trying to figure out what I am going to do for Aryan and keep you waiting for the chapter. I'll just let my brain figure it out...**_

 **Chapter Eleven: Richard**

My mom and dad both had to work, so they couldn't pick me or Grace up from school, because again, I'm not allowed on the bus, and we're not allowed home alone after last time. So the duty was put to my aunt Penny and uncle Leonard to watch us after school until my parents were done with their work. Grace and I ended up walking with Alex, with Lucas and Caleb ahead of us, to their parents.

"Richie's got a girlfriend!" Grace announced as all three of us walked through the door because Lucas and Caleb had gotten there a few moments prior.

"For the last time, she is just a friend. Not a girlfriend." I defended. "And it's Richard," I added, only to get a sneered look back.

"Oh, C'mon! By what you told us, she totally sounds like a girlfriend!"

The three of us walked through to the living room, and uncle Leonard looked up at us and asked what school was like.

"Well, a new girl started in the same grade as Grace and me, and a second one started in Richard's grade. And they're sisters as well." Alex answered, putting his bag on the dining chair.

"So, was it good?" Aunt Penny wondered, as Alex had kind of dodged the question.

We all nodded. I sat down on the couch in the living room next to Caleb. Alex and Grace sat next to each other at the table and continued to work on their science project.

"So, who's the girl?" Aunt Penny asked.

"Ohh, her name is Elizabeth. She is just as good at science as me. But she did seem a little too curious about my family." I answered.

"What do you mean; _'little too curious about your family'_?"

"Well, she did seem to recognize the last name Cooper from stories her mother told her when she and her sister were younger."

"What's her last name?" Uncle Leonard questioned.

"Nowitzki."

Aunt Penny lifted her eyebrows and uncle Leonard seemed confused.

"I recognize that name." He announced.

"Ramona Nowitzki! The girl who liked Sheldon!"

"Uh-Oh."

* * *

When Grace and I were picked up, we all sat in the car in silence the whole way home, which both Father and I found uncomfortable. When we got home, Grace and I didn't hesitate and we both went upstairs. I could tell that something was going to happen with Mother and Father, and we didn't want to intrude.

After I got into my room, I got straight into my pajamas and got into bed, before choosing to continue with the book I was reading. I had finished Lord Of The Rings, and had decided to re-read all the Harry Potter books. I began the series again a few days ago, and I was already on book number four, my least favorite.

I had just begun reading when I heard a knock at the door. I allowed them to enter, without looking up from the book.

"I saw your light on," Grace mentioned.

"That's because I was reading before you interrupted," I said, wanting it to come across as if I was angry with her so she would leave.

"Hey, you do it to me!" She growled.

"And since when have you picked up a book?"

"Since...- Shut up!"

Grace sat on the end of my bed, and I sat up properly, only because I do have a tendency to _'slouch'_ when reading.

"Why did you come in here?" I asked.

"I'm worried about those new girls. They could just be using us to get their mom to our dad. They've had a history."

"And that's the deal. It's history. It happened before Louis was born, meaning if anything is to happen, it would be wrong. Father is married, and has two children. Who knows if this woman is married, but from context, she has two children."

"Actually, she is married, and she has three kids. One's a step-son."

"Who's her stepson?" I wondered.

She gulped before answering. "Max Kripke."

"Your crush!" I screamed.

"Oh, Rich! How many times, I don't like him! I made it up!"

"I know. You secretly like another boy that is too private to tell us." I replied. "And it's Richard." I added again, having told her that many times already.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Aryan

**Chapter Twelve: Aryan**

Knowing the fact that I'm in my last week at the Elementary school is a little tough. Although I would be going into the 6th grade, and into a school with Alex and Grace, I think it would be hard to leave Richard and Caleb, as they are both my best friends.

"I think the fact that you've been constantly around us lately is a little strange." Richard sighed, as we all looked for a place to sit in the cafeteria.

"Richard, don't be such an ass. He's in his last week here." Caleb mentioned.

"But it's not like he's never going to see us again. We'll see each other every weekend." Richard pointed out. "And are your parents okay with you using that kind of language?"

"No, but it's my parents. Anyway, it's not like you haven't heard it." Caleb answered.

"Yes, I can admit to hearing it from my parents, especially the past few days since the new girl began here."

"Speaking of the new girl, how's that going?" I questioned as we sat at the table.

"What do you mean?" Richard asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Is there anything going on between you two? Like a romantic relationship."

As soon as I asked that question, Caleb perked his ears up, listening in on the conversation.

"Excuse me? I am nine-years-old. The only romantic relationship I see myself in is one with science."

"That's exactly what your dad said. Look where that got him." Caleb laughed, which caused a confused look from Richard. "He met your mom, and had you and Grace. I don't know about you, but that sounds like he didn't stick to the plan."

I laughed for a second before the new girl sat at the table.

"Hi, Richard." She smiled, blushing a little. "Hi, Caleb." She added, waving over at him. "And you are?" She wondered, looking over at me.

I put my head down, as I wasn't able to answer.

"His name's Aryan, and as you can see, he can't talk to girls," Caleb answered.

"He has selective mutism, which he has obtained from his father," Richard added.

I lifted my head and smiled, before awkwardly waving my hand at her.

"Can you talk to any girls?" She asked.

"Only to certain people, including his sisters, his mother, his aunts, Halley, and Grace," Richard said for me, as I quickly shook my head.

"Who's Halley and Grace?"

"Halley is Aryan's father's best friend's daughter. Grace is my older sister."

"You could say Halley is his godsister. That's how they refer to themselves." Caleb butted in.

"Godsister is not a real term," Richard said, raising his voice, starting an argument.

* * *

I sat awkwardly at the table, fidgeting my fork around my dinner.

"Daddy, Aryan's not eating," Kiara mentioned, having to rub it in my face.

"I know, sweetheart. Just eat yours." My dad said, smiling over at her. "Had a bad day, Aryan?"

"Mmhm." I mumbled.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I sighed.

I saw my dad nod in the corner of my eye, before he continued to eat.

"I'm eating, daddy." Kiara smiled.

"Shut up, Kiara! Stop rubbing it in my face!" I shouted, standing up from the chair.

"Aryan! Don't yell at her, she's only four! She doesn't know!"

Instead of answering, I stood there for a moment, before storming out. I ran upstairs and into my room. There are certain days where I wished I was alone with my mom, and right now, was one of those moments.

My room was silent for a moment, before my dad walked in.

"Aryan, what was all that about?"

"Kiara was getting on my nerves!" I shouted.

"Hey! There isn't any reason to be yelling!"

"Why do you care?"

"Cause yelling reminds me of how badly your mom and I got. I can't stand it!"

I sat on my bed in silence. My dad never really mentioned anything to do with mom.

"And you yelling at Kiara for her telling me she was eating is not right, Aryan, and you know it." He continued.

"She wasn't telling you that she was eating, she was rubbing it in my face that I wasn't!"

"You know what, Aryan. Why don't I leave you so you can cool off? If you want to talk, I'll be downstairs. If you don't come down, I'll be up in an hour when I put your sister to bed." My father said, before leaving the room.

Instead of going downstairs to apologize, I layed down on my bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **And I finally got somewhere with the Aryan chapter! :L**_

 _ **I hate making characters fight, but I'm going to take it somewhere, I promise!**_


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Alex

_**I panicked trying to think of a movie in this chapter, so I chose the first one that came into my head. I am in no way saying that any producers out there would do something like that... And I've lost track with where I was going with this... Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Alex**

With school out the way, and summer vacation in the present, I have spent more and more time with Grace. We agreed to have a secret beta-test relationship, and see what was to happen. My mom and dad did the same thing when they got back together long before Halley was born.

Unfortunately, since Richard and Caleb's large argument before school finished, it had gotten harder to meet up with Grace, because neither Rich or Caleb wanted to go near each other. Fortunately, my dad finally got off work, so he was able to pick up Grace from Sheldon and Amy's.

"So, what movie you two going to see?" My dad wondered, keeping his eye out on the road.

"Urr, it's the new Superman one," I answered.

"They remade it?"

"Yeah, I only want to see it because I'd like to see how they screwed it up this time." I smiled, which caused Grace to laugh.

"Is there anyone else going that you know?" My dad questioned.

"Yeah, Ben Clayton, Jack Price, and Emma Wells," I responded.

My father nodded and I turned to Grace. She raised her eyebrows and mouthed the words, "Who are they?"

I mouthed back, "No idea. I made them up."

My dad continued to ask a few questions until we got to the movie theater. When we arrived, both Grace and I jumped out and thanked him for the drive.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" He wondered.

"No, we'll be alright. Thanks, dad." I smiled.

"Alright, enjoy the movie." He smiled, before me and Grace walked into the theater.

"Okay, seriously, where did you get those names?" Grace asked as we bought two tickets for the movie using the money our parents have given us.

"Ben, Jack, and Emma? They're all from a TV show, Friends. My mom watches it all the time. Clayton was after one of my mom's horses when she was growing up, and Price and Wells are after these two annoying kids in math class." I answered.

"Wow, that's sneaky!" She smiled.

I bowed down slightly and Grace laughed.

"C'mon, Alex! Let's go see this movie," Grace mentioned, slightly pushing me forward.

* * *

After the movie, my mom picked us up and took us back the house. Grace ran upstairs to the bathroom, leaving me alone in a room with my parents, can never really go well.

"So, is there anything going on between you two?" My mom questioned.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"This is your third time going out alone in the past two weeks."

"We weren't alone today, we had a group of six other people with us," I mentioned.

"That's funny." My dad replied sarcastically. "In the car, you said you were going with three other people."

I stopped. _Damn! I did say three people in the car!_ "And you were listening to what I said... Good! I was testing you!" I lied, saying the first this that came into my head.

"Alex..." My mom said in a stern voice.

"Okay, fine, we really were alone." I gave in. "Happy?"

"No, not really." Both mom and dad said in unison, which crept me out a little.

"Then what else do you want?" I wondered.

"What we want is to know if there's anything going on between you and Grace." My dad butted in.

Instead of answering, I gave a small nod. My parents had won the battle, and my answer was their prize.

I heard Grace call for me from upstairs, and my parents told me to go up. Instead of fighting with them, I left the room.

"Don't do anything too crazy!" I heard my dad shout after me.

"Dad!" "Leonard!" Me and my mom shouted at him at the same time.

I stood awkwardly on the stairs for a moment, before running the rest of the way up the stairs. I walked into my room and saw Grace looking around my desk. I took a small run up and jumped face first onto my bed, only to have a large crack echo through the room. I lifted my head in fear and stayed like that for a moment.

"Was that your bed?" Grace questioned.

"Uh-huh," I answered, jumping up off it.

I lifted my mattress and saw one of the wooden planks had snapped.

"What happened?" Grace wondered, looking over my shoulder.

"I may have accidentally broken one of the planks," I mentioned. Looking up at Grace, I laughed. "Oops," I added.

After a moment of talking about how to fix it, we decided it was better if we were never to talk about it again, and just wait and see.

"Hey, do you want to watch another movie?" I wondered.

"We can't go back to the theater."

"No, in here," I said, pointing to my new TV in my room. "Lucas gave me this one because he got a new one for his birthday."

Grace nodded. "Yeah, sure."

I set another movie up, and before I could press play, Grace turned to me.

"I was wondering, did you ever want a sister?"

"You didn't let me play the movie because of that?"

"Yeah, kinda."

I laughed slightly. "Yeah, sure, when I was about Caleb's age I thought it would be pretty cool to have a sister to protect. But now, and please don't take this the wrong way, I feel like you're my sister."

"Yeah, that's one way to put it." Grace laughed.

"Sorry, I never should have said anything extra." I sighed, looking down at my hands. "What about you?"

"Yeah, I've always wanted one. But as Rich got older, I kinda started to notice that he was like a sister to me. Cause he's always taking the girl reaction to situations."

"Oh, then I kinda have a sister too... Caleb. He does all those things."

Grace and I laughed at the comment before watching the movie. After it was finished, as if it was like a cue, her mom showed up to pick her up. When Grace went home, I went back upstairs, but for some reason, the room felt kinda empty. It only ever felt complete when Grace was with me up here. It's always been like that.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Halley

**_Author's Note: Thanks to bfm10 for pointing out the fact I haven't made the ages easy to tell. Starting in this chapter, the kids are all one year older than they were in their first chapter. (Halley is 16, Louis is 15, Lucas is 14, etc.)_**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Halley**

With Louis' convincing, I have managed to go 'cold turkey' with the bitchiness. Although I still hate calling it cold turkey!

Now school has come back, and I've started the 11th grade, I've found it easier to push away the need to keep Louis safe, as Lucas has started. Also, being the fact Michelle hasn't shown up since the beginning of the semester, I've definitely got a good feeling about this year.

I was in charge of the music department after the teacher had quickly left. The only people in the room were me, Ryan, and a strange girl I had never seen before.

"Halley, there's someone at the door." Ryan pointed out as he continued to mess around with the guitar.

I jumped up and stood by the door, before asking the guy what he was after.

"I'm looking for the music teacher." He answered.

"Oh, he's had to run out quickly and he's left me in charge. You can come in and wait." I smiled.

"Ooh, thanks." He grinned. "I'm Christian, by the way."

"Hi, Christian." I said, still smiling. Christian gave me a weird look as I kind of snapped out of everything. He made a small coughing sound, which brought me back. "Oh, sorry, I'm Halley." I said, shaking his hand slightly.

"Nice to meet you, Halley." He beamed, obviously a little concerned.

"Nice to meet you too... Christian."

He nodded slightly, before he took a seat. Ryan stood up and whispered into my ear.

"Looks like someone's got their first crush!" He mocked.

"Shut up!" I snapped, before sitting next to Christian.

"So, Halley. How often do you come here?"

"I'm here whenever it's open. If it's not, I'm usually in the cafeteria."

Christian nodded slightly. "Do you know where to find Mister Atkins? I have to talk to him about the math homework."

"Yeah, he's usually in his room during lunch, but if he isn't it usually means he's outside or having his lunch. The man is so unpredictable." I blushed.

"I bet that the girl over there is the oldest child in a large family." Christian mentioned.

"How?" Ryan wondered.

"Because, she's alone, and she's got headphones on, meaning she enjoys her alone time. She's also going out of the teacher's boundaries by having her phone out, meaning she's more open, and happy to be told off, signaling that she has it a lot at home." He explained.

"Wow. Can you do me?" I asked.

"Okay." He answered before thinking. "You've got an incredibly close sibling, preferably a year, two years younger than you." He guessed.

"Nice. What about me?" Ryan piped in.

"Hmm. You are either an only child, or have a much younger sibling."

"Do you?" I questioned.

"C'mon, Halley! You've met Abby!" He sighed.

I looked down slightly, still impressed that Christian could guess things like that. "Do you have any siblings, Christian?" I wondered.

"Just a brother. He's eighteen." He answered.

I nodded slightly. Mister Cote came back in and thanked me for not burning down the music room, which I laughed at. Christian stood up and walked over to him.

"Crush.." Ryan whispered.

"Shut up!" I gritted, almost hitting him in the face.

* * *

I layed in bed, still awake. My mind had been constantly thinking about Christian, and if Ryan was right. I was now sixteen, and had never actually had a crush on a boy, which was one of the reasons on why Michelle would bother me.

My dad had noticed my odd behavior at dinner, which was takeout after my dad was put in charge, and he obviously had to question it. Not to make him go all overprotective, I lied and said I had just had a long day.

I poked my head up at the sound of my phone. I lifted it up and saw an unknown number, but I chose to reply to it.

 **Hi, if you don't mind me asking, who is this?**

 **It's Christian from earlier**

I stopped for a moment. **How did you get my number?** I text him back.

 **I ran into this boy as I was trying to find you. I asked him if he knew you and he said that he was your brother I asked him for your number and he gave it to me.**

 **Yeah, that definitely sounds like Louis!** I replied with a small smile appearing on my face.

We had a long conversation until I found myself falling asleep. I lied and said my phone was going to die, only to make sure he didn't think I was finding him boring. I place my phone back down on my bedside table. I couldn't stop smiling until I fell asleep.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Richard & Caleb

_Chapter 15, so a joint perspective, which might be a new thing, only if you'd like to see it_ _. Enjoy :)_

 _Also, a tiny bit of violence in this one, but again, I never said this story was fluffy unicorns!_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Richard/Caleb**

Getting used to lunch without Aryan has been hard, but getting used to sitting alone, is much harder. Caleb is refusing to apologize about our little argument before the summer break, and now he's sitting alone too. If only Caleb would come to his senses and realize I was right. I'm actually sitting on my own because Elizabeth wasn't allowed to sit with me under her mom's conditions. I would be mad if I didn't love rules, and following rules.

Both Mother and Father have told me to apologize to Caleb to make things right again, but the only problem is, I didn't do anything. It was all Caleb, and he needs to own up, sooner or later.

I had just begun eating my lunch when I was approached by a third grader. I gave them a chin jolt but then chose to ignore them. There was no way I was going to be talking to an eight-year-old. Their minds are so stupid.

"Are you, Richard Cooper?" He asked, sitting across the table from me.

"Why yes, I am. And before I give you public humiliation in a science question, I would leave now, and let me continue with my lunch." I sighed, not giving him eye contact.

"That's why I'm here. I hear that you have the best science-y mind in the school."

"I would say that you've heard correctly, but all I can think about right now is that you used the word _science-y_ ," I mentioned, using my hands as air-quotes and quietly scoffing under my breath.

"Did you just scoff at me?" He asked, raising his voice.

I sat back in my seat. I gulped slightly as I noticed that he was incredibly tall for a third grader. He looked about ten-years-old. But I sat back up and owned up for my mistake, as I was told never to lie. "Yes, and do you know why?"

"Why's that?" He asked, looking crossly at me.

"Because you incorrectly used the word science. What you should have said is that I have the best scientific mind. Not the best science-y. Science-y isn't a word." I defended.

I closed my eyes as I saw him raising his fist. After a moment with my eyes closed, I realized he hadn't done anything. I opened my eyes and saw the kid on the floor. To my surprise, Caleb was standing there.

* * *

I sat silently in the car as both my mom and dad stared right ahead into the road. I had been sent to the Principal's office after attacking the boy in the younger grade. But in my defense, I did it because he was about to harm Richard. But again, I knocked out the kid and broke his nose, so I wasn't really able to get out of it without a week suspension from school.

"Caleb," My mom began, grabbing my attention. "Why did you do it?" She asked.

"He was going to hurt Richard, and he's my best friend, I didn't want a kid two grades younger than him to hurt him," I answered.

"It's nice that you stepped up for Richard, but you really shouldn't have done it." My mom mentioned.

"And because you're not allowed to go to school this week, it means your mom and I have to move around our work schedules so one of us can stay at home with you." My dad added.

"I'm really sorry." I sighed.

My mom and dad both nodded, accepting my apology. When we got home, I went straight upstairs and stayed there until dinner. I hardly ate mine and took the longest. Both Lucas and Alex were done in a matter of minutes. Lucas saying he was studying, and Alex was in the middle of a private conversation, which I was kind of hoping it was with Grace. I finally finished my dinner after about twenty minutes and walked over to the door to the kitchen to take out my plate. That's when I heard my parents. And me being a little nosey, I decided to listen through the door.

"Penny, we have to move around our work schedules because our son got suspended from school this week!"

"And he's explained why. He was protecting Richard."

"It doesn't matter if he was protecting anyone or not, I haven't been able to get a day off work since Caleb was born and he was in the hospital, and now suddenly I have to take two days off, all because the kid broke somebody's nose!"

"And knocked him out."

"Are you siding with him?"

"No! Why would you think that?"

"Because you always do! This is your upbringing that has tampered with my entire experiment at work!"

"My upbringing! What the hell do you mean by that?!"

Instead of listening, even more, I placed my plate on the table again and ran upstairs. Mom and dad had been fine since Alex and Grace's fight, and I may have just started it back up again. Started what I had grown up with.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Alex

_**I just want to mention that Leonard's little spat in the last chapter happened for three reasons: One, Caleb is someone he didn't think of doing anything like that (breaking someone's nose). Two, He was stressed out about work. And three, (Please don't immediately freak out, I know where I'm going with this) I needed a reason for Leonard and Penny to fight. (Don't take it the wrong way!)**_

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Alex**

"Has Rich told you what happened at school today?" I asked down to Grace over the phone.

"No, what happened?" She wondered.

"Richard was about to be attacked by a third grader, and Caleb stood up for him, breaking the kid's nose and knocking him out, making him have a week suspension," I answered.

"Oh! That's why Richie was so quiet during dinner!"

"Yeah, Caleb was quiet too."

We carried on talking until a knock at the door.

"I've got to go." I butted in.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow if we don't talk again later."

"Yeah," I said, before hanging up the phone. I stared down at it for a moment and sighed. "I should have said it."

I jumped up from my bed and opened my bedroom door to find Caleb on the other side.

"Were you talking to Grace?" He asked in a sing-song way.

"You remind me of Boyle, what do you want?"

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"Depends how you take it. What do you want?"

"Mom and dad are fighting and it's my fault." He sighed, as I sat down on my bed and he stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Oh, that's a bummer." I sarcastically replied, looking down at my phone.

"Alex, can I ask you a question?" He wondered.

"If it means you leave, ask away, bro," I mentioned.

"Dad said he hasn't been able to get a day off since I was in the hospital. What does he mean by that?"

I perked my head up. This was a question we had all been trying to make him avoid until mom and dad were ready to tell him.

"I don't think I should be the one you answering that question, Caleb. I don't remember, I was only three. Ask mom or dad." I mentioned, trying to push it away.

"If I ask them, they'll know I was eavesdropping on their fight. You need to tell me."

I sighed loudly, before inviting him on to my bed. There was no way he was going to try not to know, and he wouldn't stop asking until he did know. I then told him everything.

He was quiet for a moment as I believe he was processing it. "What's the scar on my left side then?"

I then remembered the scar that he had from when he was a few weeks old. I only ever saw it because Caleb and I had shared baths together when we were much younger. I sighed again.

"When you were a few weeks old, you had a breathing problem because your lung collapsed. They had to put a tube through to stabilize it. That explains the scar." I answered.

Caleb nodded. For a nine-year-old, finding out this information this quickly appeared as a little challenging so I decided to let him think it through.

"You okay, there?" I asked after a moment.

"Yeah, just a little shocked."

"Well, I understand that, but you promised to leave, so can you please do that?"

Caleb stared at me before leaving. I sat there for a moment before picking up my phone again and texting Grace.

 **Caleb's started WWIII :D**

 **Alex, that isn't funny. It's serious, what happened?**

I text Grace a giant paragraph explaining what had happened between my parents. It took her a while to respond.

 **Yikes, sounds a little scary! Good luck! I'm going to talk to Rich about school.**

 **U need good luck then!**

Knowing Grace, she had likely left her phone behind when going to talk to Rich. So I text one more thing, just to see what it looked like. Without hesitation, I instantly deleted it, so she hopefully wouldn't see it.

I was in science, which was thankfully last period of the day, meaning it was finally the weekend. I hadn't done too much this period, and Grace had practically lifted her hand for every question.

"Okay, do you activity, then you can pack up." The teacher announced, which made me sigh slightly. The activities that the teacher sets are so boring.

"Do you understand this?" I asked, leaning into Grace.

"Yeah, and it's easy."

"Maybe for you, your dad's a frickin' genius!" I pointed out.

"Your dad's pretty smart too."

I was just about to respond, before the fire alarm made me leap out of my skin. The class, somewhat, left the school building calmly.

I stood next to Grace on the courtyard and waited to be allowed back into the school.

"What if it's a real fire?" Grace asked, in a joking way.

"It won't be a real fire. It's most probably a drill."

Grace raised her eyebrow at me and I slightly laughed. I turned at my name, and saw Aryan walking over.

"First fire drill." I smiled, directing it at him. "How do you feel?" I wondered.

"You mean it's my first middle school fire drill. I've had one's before." Aryan mentioned, and I looked strangely at him. "Great. I was in social studies." He whispered after a moment.

I jumped again as a large voice came from in front. "Can everyone make their way to the gymnasium? This is not a drill!"

I looked over at Grace, who was poking her tongue out at me, only because she got it right.

"Yeah! Not the time!" I sneered.

I looked over at Aryan and saw his look of pure horror, but to be honest, I was a little nervous too. A school fire.

Grace, Aryan and I slowly walked, in a very panicked way, to the gymnasium.

"Okay! Can the sixth and seventh graders make their way back to their lessons, please? Eighth graders in the gymnasium!" A teacher called from behind, pointing to the side school door.

"What?! You're gonna let us burn to death?" I shouted.

"There's no need to be funny, Alex!" The teacher shouted back, calling me out. "Lessons now!"

We all walked back in, with a hint o hesitation. Grace and I made our way back to science, and the teacher let us back in.

"One moment it's like, "It's a real fire!" And the next it's "We're gonna let you burn to a crisp!"" I complained to Grace.

"Please let it go." Grace sighed.

"No! They're literally letting us back into a building that's supposedly supposed to be in flames!"

"Alex! Activity!" Misses Johnson called me out.

I immediately put my head down and did the activity, which wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. That was the longest fifteen minutes of my actual life, and when I got home after school, I didn't let the fire alarm drama go.

 ** _A/N (Again): This thing happened with my school yesterday. They said it wasn't a drill, but ended up sending us back in... :\ I'm still confused._**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Aryan

**Chapter Seventeen: Aryan**

I was sat alone at lunch, whilst waiting for Grace and Alex, which I have the feeling that something going on between them. I looked over and saw Alex impatiently standing in the line to be called forward, with Grace, not surprisingly, standing right next to him. And by right next to him, I mean their shoulders were touching.

I looked ahead again when a girl sat opposite me. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"I'm Sasha," She introduced. "What's your name?" She wondered.

I panicked. I pulled a piece of paper out from my trouser pocket and grabbed a pen from my inside pocket on my jacket.

I wrote, _'Hi, Sasha, I'm Aryan'_. I scurred the paper along the table for dramatic effect.

"Why don't you just speak?" She wondered, after reading the note.

I grabbed the paper again and wrote down, _'I can't speak to girls. It's something I got from my dad...'_ before moving it over to the girl.

She lifted the note in front of her face and read it. After, she put the note down and grabbed a pen from her pocket, before she began writing.

I read the note and began smiling. _'Oh, that's too bad. But a little funny at times. My aunt knew somebody like that.'_

Alex came over to the table, and I budged over a seat. Sasha did the same. "Who's this, Aryan?" He asked.

I looked over at him in dread, not knowing what to do. I can talk in front of Grace, as I've grown up with her. But Sasha is a new person, and I can't speak. I saw Alex and Grace both looking strangely at me.

Just as I was about to whisper in Alex's ear, Sasha spoke up for me. "I'm Sasha. I just came over to say hi, and I really should be going."

"No, No, you should stay." Grace butted in, smiling over at me and causing her to stay. "So, Sasha what grade are you in?" She asked.

"I've just started in the sixth. I started today."

"Oh, cool, Aryan's in the sixth grade too, aren't you Aryan?" Alex said, directing it at me.

I quickly nodded and she smiled over at me.

"Hey, you two would be a cute couple." Sasha smiled, directing it at Alex and Grace.

Alex looked strangely at her, and I nodded, making Grace blush slightly. I looked at Sasha and smiled, whilst nodding, agreeing with her.

* * *

"Did you see the way she was looking at me?" I asked, smiling away whilst walking ahead of Alex and Grace.

Since I came up to the Middle School, I found myself walking with them both more than I did taking the bus.

"Aryan, you didn't even talk to her." Alex sighed, ruining the entire moment for me.

"Alex, so what if he didn't speak. You didn't speak for nine months after you met me."

I laughed. Quite hard.

"That's because I couldn't speak." Alex backed up.

"You didn't speak for nine months?!" I laughed. "I even spoke earlier than you!"

"Shut up!" Alex yelled, making Grace and I stop mocking him immediately.

We stayed quiet for a moment before we began talking about a different topic. We continued that conversation until I got on to my street. They both walked me down to my house, before walking off, and I shouted after them.

"Aryan! What is that voice for?" Neysa asked, making it sound as if she was a motherly figure.

"Sorry," I apologized, before gently pushing past her and into the living room.

"Good day, Aryan?" My dad asked, not looking up from his computer.

"Yeah, it was awesome! I had six great lessons, and I met a really nice girl." I answered, almost collapsing over the back of the couch.

"I thought you could talk to girls that you weren't related to." Kiara butted in, leaning forward on her chair.

"I can't, and she totally understood that."

"She sounds nice. What's her name?" My dad wondered.

"Sasha. She started today, and she's really nice." I answered, before getting a nod from my dad.

"Aryan, have you packed for mom? She's coming in half an hour to pick us up." Neysa wondered, butting in the conversation, and again acting like a mother figure.

"No, but I'll do it now," I announced before I began running up the stairs.

I quickly rushed to my bedroom, just opposite the stairs, and began packing for the four nights at my mom's.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Richard

**Chapter Eighteen: Richard**

"Mister and Misses Cooper, it's lovely to have you back here again." Principal Deacon greeted my mother and father as they walked through the office.

"I was working. Why am I here?" Father asked, as I was asking the previous question in my head about myself.

Principal Deacon invited my parents down and they both sat next to me, Mother on my left, and Father on my right. "As you know, Richard is definitely one smart boy," He began.

"Yes, we have gathered that about him." Mother said, smiling proudly.

"But we have recently started him on a tenth grade level with most of his lessons, especially science, and we fear he's just not learning enough. Have you taken any thought of transitioning him to a higher grade, or maybe a private school, which would give him the best chance with his education?" Principal Deacon continued, looking straight over at me.

"We have talked about it, but we are worried about him fitting in. Richard can be one that hates sudden change." Mother sighed, raising a good point.

I continued to listen to my mother and father raise different points. Mother disagreeing with the fact of me transitioning, and Father wanting me to.

"How about I leave you two to talk it over, and I hope little Rich enjoys whatever you decide." Principal Deacon said with a hopeful smile.

"I hope we pick the right thing too," Father mentioned.

"And it's Richard." I butted in, raising the point I hate nicknames.

Mother and Father took me out of the room after saying goodbye to Principal Deacon. We walked in silence to the car, where it remained the same as Mother drove to the Middle School to collect Grace. She got into the car and picked up on the silence.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, looking awkwardly forward at mom and dad.

"Yes." Mother sighed, hardly moving her head.

Grace sat back in her seat, and we spent the rest of the car ride in silence. When we got home, I went upstairs to work on my math homework, while Grace stayed downstairs. An hour later, I had finished my homework, and was then reading the last Harry Potter book. I lifted my head up after I heard a knock at my door. I put my book down as I saw Mother peering her head through.

"Richard, can you come downstairs, please? Your father and I want to talk to you."

I got off my bed and followed her downstairs. I saw Father sitting on his usual spot on the couch, with Grace next to him. I sat down on the couch opposite and asked what was going on. Mother sat down next to me slowly, not making any facial expression.

"Richard, your mother and I have made a decision about your education." Father began, looking dead-on at me.

"And what's that?" I wondered, looking confused at my mother.

"We've made some calls and we've agreed to put you for the upcoming trial day at the private school." Mother continued.

"And for you, Grace, we've set up the same thing. You're both attending the trial day next week."

Grace raised her eyebrows at Father, as I felt honored that I might be able to get in, improving my knowledge.

* * *

I walked out of my room, dressed in my nicest suit, which I only save for when grandma comes to town from Texas and makes us all go to church.

At the same time, Grace emerged from her room too, wearing her formal pink dress, which she only wears in similar circumstances. She also had her glasses on, which she hadn't worn since her relationship with Alex moved to holding hands and hugging. Which was highly rude to the boy she had a crush on.

We both walked down, and mother complimented us both, before mentioning me not wearing the suit, which I argues about and she allowed me to wear it.

"Are you two excited?" Mother asked, smiling happily at us both.

"I am!" I answered cheerfully, my smile wider than it had ever been.

Grace casually shrugged her shoulders, not saying any words. Mother raised her eyebrows at her, but she didn't see as she was looking out the window.

We began making our way to the school for the tryout day, and about halfway there, Grace still hadn't said anything. I poked her arm, and she unhappily stared at me.

"You didn't answer mother's question. Are you excited?"

"To be honest, no, not really! Because if we get into the school, I'm going to have to leave the middle school, which I don't want to do! I don't know why I've got to join you at this stupid private school! 'Cause I certainly don't want to!" She snapped, before looking out the window.

I widened my eyes and looked straight forward. I saw mother glance over at Grace, whilst keeping one eye on the road.

"Why don't you want to go?" I wondered, trying to make the situation more comfortable.

"Because I have an incredibly happy relationship with a boy, and you might take that away." She sighed.

"How?" I questioned.

"By taking me out of the middle school." She mentioned. "Taking me out might cause me to be hurt by the boy."

I looked forward. I don't want Grace to be hurt by a boy. Grace is my big sister and they need to hurt me to hurt her (Not physically. I don't like physical activities or fights).

I don't want the tryout anymore...


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Halley

_**Please enjoy and review, it means the world to me! xx**_

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: Halley**

I opened my locker to put my books in after fourth period. It was now lunch, and I had promised to meet up with Christian and Ryan by the gymnasium. As I put my books away, I noticed a small, crumpled piece of paper hidden in the corner. Not knowing who had put it in there, as the only people who have assess to my locker is myself and Louis, I uncrumpled the paper, taking a quick look at the handwriting and I instantly recognized it.

 _ **Meet me outside the gymnasium alone at lunch. I wanna speak with u. Cx**_

I smiled at the note, before taking off to the gymnasium. I don't know how he could have pulled off making sure Ryan didn't show up at the same time, unless he wanted to speak to us both.

When I reached the gym, I saw Christian standing just about around the corner on his own. Acting cool, I casually walked up to him, asking where Ryan was, trying to appear as if this wasn't what I had wanted since I met him. Alone time, and I don't mean that in a sexual way. It's just Ryan is constantly up my ass about the whole Chris thing. I felt my heart skip a beat as he mentioned he just wanted to actually speak with me alone.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" I asked, appearing as a nice and supportive friend.

He smiled over at me, before laughing self-consciously. He took a deep breath, before smiling again. He repeated the system a few more times before he got to his point. "Halley, I really like you. Like, like you, like you." He stammered, making me blush.

"I like you too," I smiled.

Christian nodded, fumbling around with his hands. I smiled to myself, and he put his head down, obviously thinking about what to say next. I stood there for a moment, in complete silence, thinking if I should say something. Just as I was about to speak, I was cut short by Christian, with his lips against mine.

We stay like that, for what I could have happily done all day, until a happy squeal came from beside us. We both tore apart from each other at stared to our right, to see Ryan happily smiling with glee and almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"We weren't doing anything!" I yell, moving myself backwards, even though there was no denying it.

I glanced up at Christian as he stared down at me with a confused look. Ryan was almost and practically over the moon. Since I had met Christian, he was definitely a Boyle with the situation, and he had gotten so involved in our friendship, which may have become something more. I hope it has become something more.

"No! I totally walked around to you two sharing your food holes!" He squealed.

"Eww! Why would you call it that?" I shouted, completely grossed out.

"'Cause! That's what they are!" Ryan defended, making me put my head on Christian's chest, hiding away from my best friend.

Christian asked Ryan to leave for a moment, and he accepted Ryan's suggestion just to hide around the corner of the gym building. I knew, even though he was around the corner, he would still be eavesdropping.

"Keep an eye out on your phone after school. And you might have to change into something more formal." Christian whispered, which immediately made me feel intrigued, but also a little insulted.

I had been in a giant rush to get out the door, as I overslept, and I had to make my own lunch, which I suck at, because my dad was at work early this morning, and my mom had taken to Louis to his orthodontist, so I didn't really spend too much time with my outfit, but it really wasn't like some of the people who really don't give a shit anymore when it comes to their everyday wear.

I stood aimlessly against the wall as Christian walked off. In my sixteen years of life, I had never had a crush, and Louis has, not surprisingly, had tons. But suddenly, all I can think about in my spare time is Christian. I smiled at the thought of what he could have planned. As I saw some seniors walk passed, I grabbed my thoughts again, and took off for the cafeteria, to at least say hi to Lucas, as Louis isn't at school today.

* * *

I laughed hysterically as Louis opened the front door with a giant smile, showing off his new braces, after I had returned back from school. "Oh, my god! You look so stupid!" I giggled.

"Thanks, Halley," He answered sarcastically with a bit of a lisp.

"Hurt?" I asked.

Louis moved his hand upward, before moving it side to side. I laughed again, "You look so stupid!" I said, before taking off to the living room.

"Hey, mom." I greeted, walking through and finding her on the couch.

"Hi, Halley, how was school."

I stayed silent for a moment, thinking about my answer. I decided not to tell her about the whole Christian and I kissing. "It was good. What's for dinner?"

"It's your dad's day… So takeout."

I nodded as her response was nothing out of the ordinary. Dad always chose takeout food rather than cooking a proper meal. "Well, I'm going out later, and I'll be having dinner, so I don't need food."

"Where you off too?" My mom questioned.

"Oh, me and Kiera are doing a thing for our drama class at her house, and her parents said they'd happily have me over for dinner too." I lied.

"Oh, okay. Sure." Mom nodded.

That was easy!

The truth was, Christian had text me during sixth period telling me about the plans. I didn't want my parents to know, as in the two months I've known Christian, I haven't mentioned him once. Mainly because of how protective my dad might get. Or how protective my dad would get! Christian was picking me up at six, a block away as not to knock on the door, and then he was taking me out to a small dinner, which I couldn't have been more happy about.

I nodded, before running upstairs and changing my outfit, which took a while to choose. After I was finished, I stayed in my room, contemplating whether it was the right outfit. It was a little red dress, that just about reached my knees, with a thin grey windbreaker just in case it got a little chilly. I wore some two-inch heels, that just about brought up small height, a feature of which I get from both my parents, and brought me up closer to Christian, as he is pretty tall. After deciding it was alright, I sat patiently on my bed, waiting for the text saying he was waiting for me to go.

I stayed until I got the text I had gotten from Chris, before jumping up from my bed with excitement and running out my room, before having to return to grab my phone after leaving it in there when I got excited. I almost flew downstairs, before calling to my parents, who were in the dining room, most probably helping Louis with his food. I got to the door, before being caught out by my dad, who practically spun me around.

"Why do you think you're leaving the house like that?" He asked, getting all protective of me.

"It's a school project." I lied.

My dad raised his eyebrows, as I laughed slightly, knowing that was the only way to make him believe me.

"What time will you be back? It's already getting dark."

"I don't know, but I can text you and keep you updated."

"I don't care if you keep me updated, not later than ten o'clock. That's your curfew!" My dad threatened, sounding extremely serious. Since I became a teenager, my dad had changed quite a lot, changing from a gentle and loving dad, to someone who constantly is up my ass. But to be honest, every girl wishes that their dad could be like mine, with the cool job, being friends with Wil Wheaton, and having met Mark Hamill for uncle Sheldon and aunt Amy's wedding.

"I won't be any later than ten," I assured, before leaving the door, being creeped out by his looks as I shut the door.

I walked the block before finding a car parked against the curb. Making sure it was actually Christian, and not remaking the mistake of when I was nine and got into the wrong car after my ballet recital, I jumped in and saw him behind the wheel.

"I didn't know you could drive." I acknowledged, smiling over at him as I saw him in a formal suit of some kind.

"Yeah, my brother taught me last year. I wasn't technically allowed to drive then, but he still taught me." Chris mentioned, looking over at me, before forward again.

I nodded, before he took off. I did my usual routine of staying quiet, which I believe worried Chris, as he kept glancing over at me. After about fifteen minutes in the car, we arrived at a small Italian restaurant, and he pulled up outside. He jumped out, before helping me out like a real gentleman. He took my arm, and lead me in. After announcing his name to the woman behind the desk, I realized he had definitely planned this ahead of time, which made me a lot more calm.

We were taken to our table, before being given our menus. We chose, and they said it would be with us shortly. We spent the time waiting for our meal talking about our family and what we were like when we were younger. When our meal arrived, the conversation moved to previous relationships.

"You've never had a boyfriend?" Christian asked, after I had confessed, and he sounded a little shocked. "A beautiful girl like you?"

I blushed, before thanking him. "No… my dad always said he was waiting for the right person, and my mom was more of a 'player'," I said, using air quotes, making him laugh. "I guess I'm more like my dad, and I'm just waiting for the right person."

"I've had one former girlfriend. At first I thought she was really sweet, but in the end, we grew apart after she moved school, going to high school. We dated for about a year after she moved, before breaking up. All together we were together two years."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I sighed, not really knowing what it felt like.

Christian looked over at the door as it opened, before looking down at his meal almost immediately. I turned around, but I didn't see anything.

"What? What's going on?" I asked.

"My ex… She's just walked in here." He whispered, hardly looking up from his food.

I turned around again, not seeing anything. Christian looked up again, before sighing with relief, before telling me it could have been his imagination. We continued eating in silence, before a few moments later, a familiar voice made me poke my head up.

"Christian, how nice is it to see you here." A girl said in a cheerful voice, before turning to me. "What's it been since we broke up? Two years?" She asked, as he kept his head down. "And… Halley… you're here?" She asked in a disgusted way.

"Michelle..." I said back to her, gritting my teeth at her awful look.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Alex

**Chapter Twenty: Alex**

I stood in front of the mirror, tugging at the collar of my shirt, wishing I would be able to stay at home, rather than go to my dad's work colleagues wedding. Caleb was happily standing by my side, making his tie straight, grinning happily to me.

"Alex, aren't you happy about this wedding?" Caleb asked, as I tugged my collar again.

"No, not really." I sighed, slapping my hands against my trousers.

Caleb stared up at me, before turning back to the mirror and fixing his tie again.

"Caleb, it don't have to be symmetrical." Lucas sighed, sitting impatiently at the table.

"Yes it does! I'm practicing for Alex and Grace's wedding." He said, smiling happily at me.

"What?!" I shouted, confused on what exactly he meant.

"Oh, c'mon! Like you don't see it happening…" Caleb explained, looking up at me, his hands still on his tie.

"I'm twelve!" I yelled at him. Truth be told, the thought hadn't left my mind since I was ten years old. "Quit acting like such a Boyle!"

"Who's Boyle?" My dad asked from behind.

"No one!" I defended,

I watched my dad walk through to the kitchen, before staring angrily at Caleb, who proudly smiled at me.

"You still not telling them about the show?" Lucas questioned, picking up his phone.

"You bet your sweet ass I'm not."

We stood in silence, Caleb constantly fiddling around with his tie and blazer, Lucas on his phone, and me daydreaming about if Caleb was right. Mom walked through the door, sighing loudly, which was for a specific reason.

"I bet you ain't looking forward to this." Lucas acknowledged, hardly making eye contact and not looking up from his phone.

"What do you mean by that?" Mom asked, raising her eyebrows.

This was it! Lucas was about to bring it down, before being told off for the first time since I was nine.

"You know, attending a wedding whilst your own relationship isn't what most couples that are falling apart want." Lucas explained. "I learnt it at school." He added, answering the question I had in my head of where he had heard that.

"And what makes you think your father and I's relationship is falling apart?" Mom asked in a stern voice.

"Because you hardly ever talk, smile at each other, and while you think we're asleep, I've really got my headphones in, trying not to hear you fights, which, FYI are really loud." Lucas mentioned, putting his phone down.

"So much so I can hear them too." I butted in.

"And they wake me up." Caleb interfered, raising his finger and making a point.

I stared over at mom and Lucas, as I backed Caleb and myself up and to the corner. I could tell it was getting a little rough, so I took him out of the living room and to the kitchen. He ran to dad, before hugging him tightly. I stood awkwardly, as dad asked Caleb why he was suddenly hugging him.

"This might be the last time I hug you before you and mom get a divorce." Caleb cried loudly.

"What?! Where did you hear that?" Dad asked, looking at me as I shrugged my shoulders. "Did your mom say anything?"

"No… But Lucas has got some pretty good evidence on why it could happen." I butted in, placing my hands in my trouser pockets.

Dad pushed Caleb away and knelt down. He looked over at me and signaled me over, and I sighed, before approaching. "Listen…" He began, placing his hands on one of Caleb's arms, and his other on mine. "Your mom and I are not getting a divorce… yet." He continued, starting off serious before ending with a joke, which I found funny, but Caleb took it the other way.

"What?" Caleb asked, his voice cracking up.

"I was joking, Caleb. I was just joking." Dad explained, which made Caleb nod, whilst wiping his eyes.

Dad smiled us both, before saying, "You both look so smart in your suits." He gushed, pulling down at my tie.

"Yeah…" I smiled, before putting my hand up to the collar and tugging it. "It's the suit that strangles you!" I joked, forcefully pulling at my collar, making my dad look unimpressed, and making Caleb laugh.

My dad stood back up, took my hand from my collar, before leading us both out of the kitchen and back to the dining room, where we found Lucas and mom still arguing. Dad left Caleb and I and approached mom, stepping in the middle and making Lucas get in the car outside, along with me and Caleb. We all got in the car, leaving mom and dad alone in the house.

"Let's hope they don't end up in bed again…" I grinned at Lucas, keeping up with my promise about the fact he walked in on my parents a year before.

Lucas angrily glared at me, but didn't say anything, which made me think he had gotten run down by mom in their argument. He looked forward and put his headphones in, in which I could only expect him to be blasting music through them.

Caleb continued to stare out his side window and I blankly looked out the main front window of the car. Dad always drove the car no matter what the circumstance, so Lucas was always sat behind mom in the car, Caleb behind dad, making me stuck in the middle, which I was used to. The last time I wasn't a middle child was when I was three years old, just before Caleb was born.

We sat in silence. Two minutes of painstaking silence, that literally killed me. Before Caleb broke it.

"Alex, do you see you and Grace getting married? I do."

"It's weird you think that." I mentioned, raising my eyebrows at him. At sometimes, I can become very concerned for the wellbeing of Caleb, and if he is really an okay person, especially after being born so early.

"I don't think it's too weird. You and Grace are made for each other. It seems to me that Grace cares about your seems as if she really wants you to be happy, no matter how much effort she has to put in to make you feel happy. You and Grace are perfect together. I'd just wish that it would actually happen. You can prove Aryan wrong." Caleb explained, before making me remember I hadn't told Lucas or Caleb about the fact Grace and I had gotten together last summer.

"Uhh… Caleb, Grace and I got together like seven months ago." I blurted, smiling over at him.

Caleb looked over at me, before hugging me tightly, again reminding me of that show I had began watching, and the show my parents had banned because apparently it was too 'violent'. The hug didn't end, even when mom got in the car. She didn't say anything, and when dad got in to, he didn't say anything either, which only means it went badly.

* * *

When we got home, I went straight upstairs. The wedding had been a disaster, and Caleb could only talk about me and Grace. I wish I never told him.

I slammed my door hard, before realizing at some point it had to break if I kept shutting the door the same way I had just done. I collapsed on my bed, sitting slouched over, and forcefully pulling my tie loose, and unbuttoning the top two buttons. I had just spent four hours at a reception of a wedding with people I didn't even know, with Caleb recommending different things for mine and Grace's hypothetical wedding, and with mom and dad silently fighting with each other.

The ride home hadn't been any different. Caleb had luckily fallen asleep, which wasn't unusual after a long day, Lucas with his headphones in, myself staring quietly ahead, daydreaming, an mom and dad awfully quiet.

Now I am mad that I didn't get the choice to stay home, I'm worried about my parents, worried about Lucas and extremely worried about Caleb. Not only because he's weird, but if my parents break up, he would take it the hardest. Lucas and I would be upset, but because we are both incredibly different, me being a lot like mom, and Lucas being a lot like dad, we'd pick sides. Caleb is a mix of both mom and dad, so he would have a much harder time adjusting.

A few moments later, I looked over at my bedroom door and saw my mom peering through the door. "Can you come downstairs quickly? Your dad and I want to talk to you." She asked, holding on to the edge of the door.

"Are you going to talk to each other?" I asked angrily.

"Yes! C'mon, Alex, don't make me ask again."

I huffed, before standing up and following her downstairs. When we reached the living room, I saw dad sitting on one of the couches, with Lucas and Caleb on the second one. I sat next to Lucas, and mom sat next to dad.

"Okay, after what Caleb said this morning when you both came into the kitchen, your mom and I began talking." Dad began, as I immediately remembered the conversation and my heart sped up.

"So, we are planning on doing something, but if you butt in the conversation you won't hear the explanation why." Mom continued, directing the last part at me. I shrugged my shoulders before she added, "This thing might come as a shock, but we feel as if it might be the right thing to do."

"So… what's the thing?" Lucas wondered.

Mom took a deep breath, before announcing she couldn't say it, so dad took over.

"Your mom and I are getting divorced…"

"What!?" Me, Caleb and Lucas all shouted simultaneously, which made mom and dad smile.

* * *

 _ **What is the reason they want a divorce? Find out next chapter...**_

 ** _Please review!_**


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: Lucas

**Chapter Twenty-One: Lucas**

I stared blankly at my parents, as they both were smiling. Alex and Caleb both looked absolutely petrified next to me.

"What do you mean you're getting divorced?" I asked, raising my eyebrows high.

"What did I say about interrupting me?" Mom wondered.

"Don't do it…" Caleb butted in.

Mom nodded and I kept quiet. It took them a while, before they explained what they were doing with themselves. After they had said they were getting divorced, I felt bad, as I was the one that started the argument earlier with mom about the fact.

"The reason we are getting divorced, is so we can let go of the marriage, that obviously didn't go well." Dad clarified, which made me raised my eyebrows.

"We talked this morning about it, and we agreed about it, making it easier for you. When we got to the wedding, your dad sprung the idea of getting remarried as a joke, and again, I liked the idea." Mom continued.

"We don't want you growing up with fighting parents, but we also don't want you growing up in two different homes. I've seen how Raj is about it, and although he seems okay, deep down, he's devastated." Dad mentioned. Aryan, Neysa and Kiara did have a hard time adjusting to the divorce of their parents three years ago.

"We talked all the way home, and just after, and we agreed on the idea." Mom said, as I was getting really confused.

"So, what is actually happening?" Alex asked.

"Your dad and I are getting divorced, and then remarried."

I looked over at my parents with my eyebrows still high. To me, it made no sense. "Why are you getting divorced then?"

"Because the last time we just made up, it didn't end up lasting." Dad answered, as I was still confused.

"We're getting rid of the marriage that didn't work out. That we kept fighting in. We're starting out fresh. A clean slate. A new start." Mom dummed it down as she got more confused looks from all three of us.

I nodded, still not having a clue about the meaning of the divorce, but yet relieved they weren't actually splitting up. We had heard stories from uncle Howard on the journey to Leonard and Penny. How they met, and dad instantly fell in love, even though aunt Amy states it isn't a real thing. How dad had proposed so many times, including in bed. It is really the proper love story Disney should tell, rather than Beauty and the Beast.

 ** _Very small chapter, but I just wanted to give you the rest of the explanation._**

 ** _To everyone, I'm sorry about making Lenny fight, it was just for the story._**

 ** _To bfm10, for the story line, I had to make them fight, and then recover. I know... it was definitely OOC! I am going to fix that, and they will hopefully become IC again!_**

 ** _To bamadude, I would never ever make this story a Shenny story! I am a huge Lenny fan myself, and hate all kinds of Shenny ideas. They are good as friends, but not as a couple._**


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two: Richard

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Richard**

I walked down the stairs, before hearing my mother talking to someone, who I could only presume was my father, from behind the kitchen door, her voice sounding somewhat shaky.

I pushed open the door ajar, and peered through. Father wasn't in the room, and mother had her back away from the door, so she didn't know I had entered. She had her arm bent up to her ear, which then revealed that she was talking on the phone.

"Mother," I said, making her jump and face my way. "Who is in the phone?" I asked.

"Richard, I'm on the phone... I'll be with you in a moment." Mother pointed out, making me sigh.

"I can see that," I exhaled, moving a few steps closer. "Who is it on the phone?" I asked again, stopping a foot away from her.

"Richard, please, this is important." Mother pleaded, putting the phone down slightly.

"Who is on the phone?" I repeated in a slight whisper.

"It's your aunt Penny!" Mother clarified, as I felt a huge weight lifted from my chest. "Now, please, get ready for school, I need to talk to her."

Exactly a week ago, mother had been absolutely terrified after aunt Penny had said she was getting divorced. The next day, both aunt Penny and uncle Leonard had said they were getting remarried, which evidently mother, father and I were both confused on until they explained their reasoning.

"Why is she calling you?" I questioned.

Mother shot me a glare, and I put two and two together, realizing she wanted to talk. I left the kitchen, but didn't leave the earshot.

"Well, hang in there and call me if there is any problems. I'm happy to help with anything." Mother said, thinking I couldn't hear her, before she hung up her phone.

I waited until she walked through to the dining room, before I asked her again, "Why was she calling you?"

"Richard, there is no reason you should keep asking. You don't have to worry. It's grown-up stuff."

"All of my teachers at school are saying I'm practically a grown-up." I mentioned, following her into living room, which is the adjacent room to the dining room. "Why was she calling you?" I repeated myself for what must have been the hundredth time.

"Richard, stop whining and asking the question.

"Richard, please stop asking. You're ten-years-old, stop acting like a toddler." Mother exhaled.

"But I could be part of a new species that lives for hundreds of years, so I would still be a toddler." I smirked. "Why was she calling you?"

Mother didn't say anything. She sighed loudly and left the room, leaving me just standing there, a second weight on my chest on why aunt Penny was calling.

* * *

Two days later, Mother was now getting oddly worse, and she had began talking with aunt Penny any chance she could get, which was surprisingly a lot, and it worried me even more, because Penny should be at work some of these hours. I had a feeling Father knew, but was keeping it from me. Grace was also on the phone more than her usual 'once a day' to Alex, and not her boyfriend, who she had announced a while ago, but yet didn't say who it was.

I had noticed Caleb being distant at school, by not sitting with me at lunch. We are still a little rocky after our huge fight, but he usually sits with me at lunch. He's hiding toward me at school so well, I don't even see him in the halls.

I had sat next to Grace the entire way back, and she had been quiet. I had tried to break the tension with a fun driving game that I had learned from my father, but before I could even finish the sentence, she interrupted, begging me to be quiet. About ten minutes more of silence later, I broke it again.

"Why are you always talking to Alex?" I asked.

"Because Richie, he's my boyfriend, I have a right to talk to him."

I looked at Grace, my eyebrows straight, unlike this road we were on. "Alex is your... boyfriend?!" I questioned.

Grace laughed, thinking my confusion was hilarious, before she nodded subtly. I turned my head forward and looked out the front bus window. I looked back at Grace again and saw her grin. "And its Richard!" I told her, making her sigh. "Why is mother constantly on the phone with aunt Penny?" I asked.

Grace hesitated, before turning to me. "You can't tell anyone!" She mentioned sharply, before forcing me to agree. After I did, she continued, "Well, Alex, aunt Penny, uncle Leonard, Lucas too, have all been worried about Caleb, as he is pretty sick at the moment."

I pulled my shirt up, so it covered my mouth and nose. Grace asked what I was doing, and I responded immediately. "If Caleb is sick, that means Alex might have the illness but not know, making you a very clear carrier!" I explained, it sounding muffled due to my shirt covering my mouth.

"Your so germaphobic! I'm not sick! Take down your shirt, you look stupid!" Grace raised her voice slightly.

I hesitated, before pushing my shirt down into it's normal position. "If I get sick, I'm blaming you!"

"Fine, I don't care." Grace huffed, turning to face outside the window, looking at the fast moving houses outside.

After a moment, I felt bad, and I continued the conversation. "Why is everyone worried?" I asked, and Grace turned to me again.

"C'mon, Rich! It's obvious!" Grace sighed, in what felt like a mocking way. "Caleb was born so early, and so unhealthy. His immune system is still really weak. Any bad infections could go down hill really badly!" Grace explained, right in time.

The bus stopped just before our street. Grace and I, along with two other passengers, stepped off the bus, after I had given the bus driver my usual glare for his reckless driving, without opening my mouth, as not to get kicked off the bus for the rest of the year again. Grace and I walked in silence to the front of the house, to find the door open. We both cautiously walked through, and heard mother talking behind the wide open living room door. We stood out of eyesight, and listened to the conversation.

"Amy, who was on the phone?" We heard Father ask after a moment of it just being Mother.

"Penny..." Mother answered, her voice sounding nervous.

"Oh, not this again." Father complained.

"No, Sheldon, this is serious! We need to go to Leonard and Penny's when the kids get home to look after Lucas and Alex. Caleb's in the hospital." Mother whimpered.

* * *

 ** _Okay, don't hate me! Bfm10 said in review on the previous chapter that Leonard and Penny need to "go through some growth and gain insight" and I feel like with this situation, they really will. Trust me on this! :)_**

 ** _Please Review! It means so much to me!_**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three: Aryan

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories lately. My computer broke, and it's been a pain to try and edit them on my phone.**_

 _ **I was finishing up my last two weeks at school before the half-term, and the teachers decided it would be a great time to set all the homework, and if that was late, I would get a detention, and I don't need more of those! I then went away on a camp with the scouts, and I wasn't allowed my phone, so I couldn't write. My mum then surprised me with a trip to my grandparents with my cousins.**_

 _ **It's been a crazy few weeks, but I'm back. Until I can get back to my house and use my mum's iPad or computer to edit, you might have to deal with no dividers between different times in the chapters. I will try my best to have *'s. I'm only here at my grandparents until Thursday (Tomorrow)**_

 _ **Long author's note, now to the story!**_

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Aryan**

I look over at Neysa and Kiara, as they both are happily playing with their board game, which literally makes no sense. They both have no idea about Caleb, and I was only told due to the fact he is my best friend.

Neysa has always been a lot like my mom, but seeing her playing the game reminds me even more. She has the same dark eyes, and dark hair as mom, and she has the same fashion. My mom and dad met three years before I was born, in fact, they met while we were at the hospital when Lucas was born. She was working there at the time, just as a trainee. My grandparents, dad's parents, were ecstatic when he got married to her, as they believed he hadn't messed it up, which I was told he used to do a lot before Halley was born. They then got pregnant with me that night. You then know the rest of the story…

My dad walked through from the kitchen, with Toby practically humping his leg. He kicked forward, and Toby playfully galloped over to my feet, before he jumped up on to the couch that I was sitting on. He then began licking my ear. Without having made any noise, laughter or groans, I carefully pushed him off me.

"Aryan, after dinner, can you take him out? He seems a little excited." Dad asked quietly.

I only nodded. I'm really not in the mood for any sort talking.

My dad nodded too, before walking out the living room and into the kitchen. A few moments later, he walked back in, magically balancing four plates of food on his hands and arms. He carefully set them on the table, before informing Neysa and Kiara to put their cards away. They did what they were told, and we all sat in our usual seats, Dad at the head of the table, Neysa next to him, Kiara across from me, and myself next to Neysa.

Neysa began a conversation with the table, but I refused to participate, but that didn't stop them from asking me.

"Aryan, why don't you join the talking?" Kiara asked, it sounding muffled due to the fact she had her mouth full of rice.

"Kiara, don't talk with your mouth full." Dad said sternly, making her look down.

"Aryan, what's your answer? You didn't answer Kiara." Neysa butted in, making her comment too.

"I don't want to talk about anything." I mumbled under my breath.

Surprisingly, both my sisters, and my dad, didn't bring it up again. So, the remainder of dinner was sat in silence. Drop dead silence.

It was awkward.

After dinner, it was pretty obvious toward Toby that I was up to something. He began climbing all over me, and jumping all over me, which is what he does only when he knows he's going out. It took a few minutes to get his leash on, and as we were leaving, my dad gave me the ten minute warning, like he always does. And as Toby always does, he dragged me forward and around the corner.

As we walked, Toby thought it would be funny to leap into a giant puddle on the side of the road. I pulled him up harshly, just in time. A car came speeding around the corner, going well over the alleged speed limit. I stood in silence, breathing heavily, whilst Toby was somewhat smiling up at me.

"You lucky, bastard," I mumbled, using one of my first curse words.

I carried on walking, making sure Toby wasn't to jump into the road again. We walked around the block, and returned home. We walked through the door, and I unclipped Toby's leash, before he went running into the kitchen to get a drink. I stood aimlessly in the hallway, before deciding to go upstairs and do my homework as it was getting closer and closer to the deadline.

I sat at my desk, looking down at the stack of homework next to me. I then knew it was going to be a long night.

I woke up to the light coming in through my open blinds. I sat up and realized I must have fallen asleep whilst doing my homework. What didn't make sense was how I got into bed. I rubbed my eyes, before getting out of bed. I didn't bother to be quiet, as I could hear Neysa and Kiara yelling at the top of their lungs, and dad trying to keep them quiet.

I walked through to the living room, and Kiara ran up to me, before hugging me tightly, something she does every morning. I then saw my dad on the phone, and my heart dropped.

"Why's dad on the phone?" I asked, whispering down to Kiara.

"He's talking to uncle Leonard." Kiara answered, her smile still giant, while my smile, became a frown.

I stood there, Toby jumping on me, Kiara hugging me tightly, and Neysa trying to rub my hair. My dad turned and saw me.

"Aryan, can you get ready for school, please?" He asked, making me remember that it was a Thursday.

I nodded, before running upstairs and changing. When I was finished, I went back downstairs, and made myself, along with Kiara's breakfast. We all sat in silence, eating breakfast, as dad finished his conversation.

When both Kiara and Neysa weren't in the room, I asked what was going on with Caleb, and if there was any news. Dad sat down on the couch, and put his head in his hands.

"Dad, is everything okay?" I asked, my voice becoming like a whimper.

My dad didn't answer, and I asked my question again.

"Dad, is Caleb okay?"

"We don't know. The doctors are still running tests. They have no idea." My dad eventually sighed.

He hugged me tightly, and I returned it.

"He's going to be okay, Aryan, I promise you." Dad said, cracking a smile.

I can only hope. And only wish he is right.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four: Halley

**_Author's Note: I would like to complain or mention to a few people, as their reviews have made me a little mad or got me thinking._**

 ** _Complaining:_**

 ** _To Emenescu; If you are not enjoying the way I'm writing this story, just leave! I hate reading crappy reviews, and that's what you have left. I love reading reviews, but yours, I'm not going to lie, actually put me in a bad mood. :)_**

 ** _To Aja85; Again, the same goes for you. Instead of leaving though, you have to wait until a following chapter! I am actually getting there! If you don't want to leave somewhat good reviews, then I'd rather you don't leave any. :)_**

 ** _My original plans for this story was actually changed because of all the negative reviews I was getting. If you are all patient, you will know where I'm going with this, but I need your co-operation!_**

 ** _Mentioning:_**

 ** _To funandthatsall; You might not be too happy with this chapter... oops. But I promise, you will get the Hofstadter chapter next. I was waiting until chapter 25. :)_**

 ** _To LPSAHBR; I don't actually know if Caleb is a common name in the US. As I am from the UK, Caleb is used more commonly, as one of my best friends brother is named Caleb. Since publishing this story, I have heard the name in season 5 of Brooklyn Nine Nine as Jake's cellmate in jail, but apart from that, I don't know. I just personally liked the name and decided to use it. :)_**

 ** _And to any one else that has been leaving positive criticism or just nice reviews, thank you a butt ton! It helps so much with my motivation to continue this, as there has been several times I have wanted to scrap this story. :)_**

 ** _Wow, big author's note, but I had to get the complaining done, it was really pissing me off._**

 ** _Now, to the people I haven't made leave in frustration, enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Halley**

For the past eight days, both my mom and dad had visited Caleb in the hospital multiple times. What didn't make sense to me, was that Louis and I weren't allowed to go, as it might be hard for us to see.

We both had no idea why exactly Caleb was in the hospital, or when he was getting out. _Correction_ : If he was getting out.

Louis and I had been debating whether to go while mom and dad were out, or working late. Christian had kindly offered to drop us off and pick us back up when we left, but in the end, I made him agree to come in with us too. We planned the agreement, an on the day, Louis backed out.

"I'm sorry, Halley, but I don't want Leonard or Penny ratting out on us for going." Louis reasoned.

"You're worried about being ratted out on?! Caleb's in the fricken hospital! There may be a chance he might never get out! Why else do you think mom and dad won't tell us what's going on?" I yelled, rage literally filling my entire body by passing through my veins, along with my boiled blood.

"I know it might be serious. But Leonard and Penny telling on us might be the worst thing for me. Dad's already pissed at me. I don't want mom like that too," Louis explained, not making me feel any better.

"It doesn't matter if mom and dad find out! I'm sure your stupid argument with dad will resolve itself. Getting pissed at a party when your fourteen is kinda your own fault anyway! If they do, they can't be mad! He's our cousin!" I argued, raising my arms.

"I don't care! I'm not risking it!" Louis yelled back at me.

"Fine!" I lost my temper, as well as my attitude towards this pointless arguement. "Do whatever you please! I'm going, and you can tell mom and dad when they get home, I couldn't care less." I said, lowering my voice at the end. I stormed out of the living room and into the kitchen.

The door slammed quietly behind me, and I stomped over to the kitchen isle like a toddler throwing a tantrum. I placed my hands out, before putting all my weight on my outstretched arms.

I heard the door reopen to the side of me, and even though I tried, I couldn't look Louis in the eyes. For some reason, him backing out of seeing Caleb struck a nerve, and it actually hurt.

"You know why I don't want to go?" Louis asked from behind, but I refused to turn to him.

"Why?" I simply asked, my blood still hot.

"Because maybe mom and dad are right." He sighed deeply, and I turned around before he continued. "Maybe it will be hard to see him like that. Maybe it might hurt."

I had never actually thought about if mom and dad were right or not. I always thought it was just so they didn't have to take us. Maybe there's a possibility it might be like it was when we saw Caleb for the first time. I was only eight, and Louis was seven.

Caleb was absolutely tiny, no longer than a twelve-inch ruler. He was surrounded by machines, all telling us different things. A nurse was permanently by the incubator, and if one left, another took its place. He had wires poking him, and the amount of them could have easily made a walkable bridge. Some of them even going into him via his nose and mouth.

"Maybe you're right." I sighed. "Maybe it might be hard."

* * *

Despite my worry, when Christian showed up, I got into the car and he drove to the hospital that Caleb was in. I had found the address in one of my dads bedside drawers from the first time they went, and they stupidly didn't throw it out.

As I stood in front of the main doors, I debated whether to go in or not. I knew I could easily walk the other way and go home. But no matter what my brain was thinking, in my heart, I knew that leaving was the wrong thing to do.

Christian kindly placed his hand on my shoulder. "You okay?" He asked.

I nodded, whilst smiling up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little nervous."

"Why?" He wondered.

"Because he might be what he was like when he was born. So small and fragile. He is already quite small, but he could be even more fragile than before." I sighed.

Christian thought for a moment. "If you want to go home, I'll happily drive you." He spoke.

Knowing that was wrong, I declined. He nodded, and I walked through. After talking with the receptionist, he had told us where to go, and with help and reassurance from Christian, I walked through the children's ward. I stopped at the wooden door that the whiteboard next to it said was his room. I gently pushed open the door enough from both Christian and I to slide through. I quietly stepped past the wall that was partially blocking my view.

Caleb was happily playing cards against himself, whilst uncle Leonard had fallen asleep in the chair whilst playing with him. I smiled widely as he congratulated himself after he won. Even though Caleb is nine, he can sometimes act like a toddler, which makes him even more loveable.

He looked up, and a giant smile grew on his face. "Halley!" He yelled with delight as he leaped up from the bed.

"Hi, Champion!" I smiled, walking over and hugging him tightly. I didn't care if I got sick. All worries of him being the same blew away as soon as I hugged him, like a leaf in fall.

When I pulled away, I noticed his smile had disappeared.

"What's wrong?" I asked, immediately becoming concerned.

"I was hoping you would of brung Lucas or Alex. They haven't been yet." He sighed.

At that moment, my heart dropped. Caleb had been in the hospital for a week, and his brother's hadn't even come to see him.

"Who are you?" I heard Caleb asked, directing it at Chris.

"Hi, Caleb. I'm Christian." Chris introduced, sliding his arm past me and giving Caleb a formal handshake. "And I've heard a lot about you."

"Like what?" Caleb wondered.

"Ooh, that you are such a brave and strong young man." Christian smiled, which then made Caleb smile again.

I looked over at the door as aunt Penny walked through and said hi. She pulled me in for a hug and asked what I was doing here.

"I was worried about Caleb. I wanted to see him." I answered.

"We're all worried about Caleb." Uncle Leonard laughed, letting us all know that he was awake.

"Oh, good morning sleepy head." Aunt Penny joked with a giant smile on her face.

Leonard looked over at her and replied only with a sarcastic laugh, and made Penny poke her tongue out at him, immediately making Caleb giggle.

We all sat down and we talked for a while, and we all ended up changing seats with each other as Caleb wanted to sit next to all of us. Leonard and Penny had several questions set out for mine and Christian's relationship, and how things were at school. About two hours later, Caleb had fallen asleep playing cards with Leonard, and I turned to them both, asking a question everyone was dying to know.

"What's wrong with Caleb? Is he coming home soon?"

Leonard and Penny both exchanged looks. Penny took a deep breath, looking back at both Christian and I. She then explained everything.

* * *

 ** _Please review, if I haven't scared you too much :D_**

 ** _No I'm not kidding, please review, it means so so so so much to me!_**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five: Hofstadters

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Hofstadters**

 _Life. No matter how hard you try for it to be simple, easygoing, or free, it always finds a way to make it chaotic. Sometimes the chaos is good. But this life. It's one bad thing after another. Life has made it hell._

* * *

 ** _[Leonard's POV]_**

I sat next to Penny, as she caustically explained everything. Everything that was happening with Caleb. Both Halley and Christian listened as if their life depended on it.

We had both heard the question about Caleb in many different forms, but they were always asking the same thing. What was going on with him? I tried to explain it once to Howard and Bernadette, but completely broke down, and since then, Penny has always explained it.

Hearing the explanation over and over is almost as backstabbing as explaining it.

Halley and Christian sat in silence, trying not to make it seem as if they weren't finding it interesting about what was going on, but yet making it seem that they weren't bored already.

"He might not leave here at all. If he does, it will come with permanent damage, especially if he goes into a shock." Penny said quietly, more like a whisper.

When she had finished explaining, she broke out in tears, which was new. Having that our relationship had been a little tight for as long as I can remember, I didn't overstep my balance, and I just slowly rubbed her shoulder as a comfort.

Halley leaped up from her seat, before hugging us both and apologizing for us.

"Does he have any chances of surviving?" Christian wondered, pulling on to the tension even more.

"With damage, sixty-percent. Not surviving at all, thirty-nine-point-nine. No damage, zero-point-one." I replied quietly.

After a moment of silence, Halley returned to her seat, and we all remained quiet. Penny had calmed herself down, but none of us spoke.

A few minutes of dead silence later, Christian broke it again.

"If you don't mind me asking, but didn't Caleb have the same thing when he was younger?"

Penny nodded. "Yeah, when he was about two weeks old."

I sighed. "It's not the meningitis we're so worried about though. If he fought it off when he was so small, he can surely fight it off again. That's what we're believing." I mentioned, trying to appear okay.

"It's the sepsis." Penny broke in.

Halley and Christian went quiet again. Penny sighed, and I looked over at Caleb, as he happily slept on his left side.

He appeared as an angel, sleeping so peacefully. And in my mind, I was trying to push away the thought of him actually becoming one.

* * *

 ** _[Penny's POV]_**

"It can only be bad news." I cried, pacing through the kitchen.

Leonard looked over at me. "It's fine. They just wanted to run tests." He tried to comfort.

I sighed. "They've been running tests for two weeks! I said to them to always have one of us with Caleb. Now all of a sudden they want us out of there... it can only be bad news."

Leonard smiled a little. He walked over from the kitchen isle and tightly held on to my arms. "Penny, they're professionals. Caleb is in perfect hands. I promise."

I smiled for what must have been the first time in two weeks. I placed my head against his shoulder and formed a hug. He pecked his lips against my forehead.

"Mom, Dad, is everything okay?" I heard Lucas ask from over by the door.

I looked over at the door and saw both Alex and Lucas standing in the archway. I sighed and cleared my eye clear of the tear that had randomly formed. "Yeah, everything's fine."

"Why are you both at home?" Alex wondered. "Isn't one of you always at the hospital?"

I nodded, and both boys began asking questions. For some reason, the both of us being at home must have clicked something in their heads, making them think that something bad had happened.

"Look, boys, all we know now is that they are running some more tests on him." Leonard cut in.

The boys became quiet, but by their faces, they still looked as if they were edging to find out more.

"Mom, what's for dinner?" Alex wondered, making me laugh slightly. It is always one of the first things he asks when he gets home.

"How about takeout?" I asked.

Lucas and Alex's faces both lit up, and they both nodded violently. "Yeah!" They both yelled.

I smiled over at them, and Leonard did the same. I then told them after their homework, and they both groaned.

"Guys, its three o'clock!" Leonard chirped in, laughing subtly.

Leonard and I lead the boys through to the dining room, where we both sat down, and I attempted to help Alex with his homework, before Leonard ended up helping me, as well as Lucas.

After, we decided a Chinese takeaway, before ordering it and putting on a movie as we waited for it to arrive. Half way through, it did, and we lifted our rule about eating on the couch. Leonard and I do it all the time, why can't the boys do it this once? The movie wrapped up, and after moments of begging from both Lucas and Alex, we decided to let them watch another. At the end of that one, Leonard was fast asleep, and I could hardly keep my eyes open. The boys went upstairs, and I got one of the blankets from the back of the couch, and layed it over Leonard, rather than waking him up.

I went upstairs to go to bed, before seeing Alex's light still on, the door open ajar. Interested in what he was doing, I walked in.

He was lying down on his bed, basically embracing his legs. He looked asleep, but I knew he wasn't.

"You okay?" I wondered.

Alex poked his head up. "No," he replied softly.

"What's up?"

"I can't stop thinking about Caleb." He sighed. "Dinner and the movies were nice. But it can't be counted as a family movie night. Caleb wasn't there."

I sat down almost next to him and sighed. "I know it was a little difficult. But he'll be home soon." I smiled. I actually can't be too sure, but I tell Alex that he will, just so it's easier in him.

"You say that, but he's not." He sighed again. "You said he's only got the flu. Why is he still there?"

"It's a worse case," I lied. "I promise, he'll be home before you know it." I smiled at him, before kissing his forehead. He smiled back at me.

I got off the bed and walked out the room, turning the light off as I did so.

* * *

 ** _[Lucas' POV]_**

One of the hardest things for me is remembering the time I saw Caleb for the first time in the hospital. Mom and Dad have always said I have a good memory, and I've told them everything I can remember from. The one thing I haven't told them, is remembering Caleb.

I snapped out of my thoughts as the teacher loudly shouted my name.

"Lucas! We're you listening at all?" He angrily snapped.

I looked around me. "I don't think I was, sir." I answered honestly. "What was the question?"

"Why is the map like this?" He asked.

I hesitated. Shrugging my shoulders, I sighed. "I don't know, sir."

He pointed to the door, and I immediately knew what I had to do. I stood up from the desk and walked out the door, hardly picking up my feet.

A few moments later, he joined me outside the classroom. "I know you have a lot on your plate at home right now, but when you come to school, you come to learn, and that means you need to spite up your concentration... You can't sit in a Geography lesson and daydream." Sir told me, and I nodded along. "Return to your seat." He instructed.

I walked back through, again dragging me feet, and sat back down at my desk. I put my head against my palm, and just wanted to leave school, and die. I wasn't in any sort of good mood.

"Lucas, why is the map like that?" Sir asked, walking back through the door.

"I don't know." I mumbled.

Keith Brady turned to me from the desk in front. "I thought you were the smart one, Hofstadter. Your Dad is a scientist." He pointed out.

"So? Doesn't mean he's any good at geography." I snapped back.

"You wanna go?" Kieth asked, standing up straight from his chair and spinning around completely.

"Nobody's going anywhere!" Sir snapped, making Kieth sit back down in his seat. "Lucas, tell me why the map is layed out like that."

"I don't know, sir. I've told you that three times." I sneered.

Mister Nicholas became quiet. To be honest, he is absolutely terrifying, so the fact I snapped at him, I'm probably going to be in a crap tonne of trouble. "Tell me why."

"I don't know! So the English can see their country first..." I guessed.

Nicholas shook his head. "Good enough, Hofstadter." He sighed.

I looked back down again. Sent out of class, snapped at the teacher, and gave a stupid answer. Nothing can compare to this now. I've got all eyes of the classroom in me. All of this, just because my brother's in hospital.

* * *

 ** _[Alex's POV]_**

I sat at the rounded table at lunch, with Grace and Aryan with me. Aryan was still eating his lunch, and Grace had already finished. Me on the other hand, I hadn't even started, and I didn't intend too.

The cafeteria was practically full, people now sharing seats with their close friends. If a teacher noticed that Grace and I weren't eating, we'd be sent out to make room.

I kept my head down, Grace trying to convince me to eat. My head only lifted up at the sound of a familiar voice. Jimmy Heafton.

"Hey, Alex, your brother still in hospital?" He asked, standing a few inches from me.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm just concerned about your _little_ brother. He seems so ill. I'm thinking it's something serious, such as skivealitious, or Malinger's disease." He mocked.

I shot up from me seat. "My brother is _not_ a liar!" I defended. "Nor would he ever think of doing that!"

Jimmy scoffed. "Sure. Everyone has played at little lie to get out of school. Your brother's just taken it too far."

" _My_ brother has got it serious. Don't you dare accuse my brother of lying. Caleb would never do anything like that! He's not that kind of person!"

Before I knew it, I was swarmed with students of the school, as they were all chanting _'fight'_ toward me and Jimmy.

"Sure, I know your brother would never do anything like that. Maybe because he can't, because he's slowly dying!" Jimmy joked, making his group of friends laugh.

I clenched my fist in anger, and before I could do any damage, Grace tugged me away by my collar. She took me out the cafeteria and gently put me against the wall.

"What was all that about?" She calmly asked.

"He pushed the limit!" I yelled.

"Alex, you were going to punch him." Grace sighed.

"I would have done more than that." I quickly mumbled under my breath.

I looked over at Grace and saw that she didn't look impressed. I sighed, and went clean. "Okay, he was annoying me. Caleb is in hospital and there's nothing I can do about it. I've wondered how many times I'd actually be able to take whatever he has and just give it through to me. I want him to be healthy. He's just a little boy, and he's stuck in hospital! It's not fair! Not for him. He's the best brother I've got. I love him so _so_ much. I can't imagine my life without him. He's so funny, loyal, kind, and he's definitely over the top on our relationship." I smiled, my eyes completely drenched, and my vision impacted by the tears stuck in my eyes. "If he is taken away from me, I don't know how I'd live. He's my baby brother, and he's in hospital." I cried, tears streaming down my cheeks. "I can't live without him... but I might have to."

Grace smiled and used her thumb to wipe my cheeks clear. "Caleb's going to be okay." She said.

I tried to believe her. "I hope your right." I sighed.

She nodded slowly. I closed my eyes tightly and banged the back o my head against the wall. I kept my eyes closed as I still stood in the hallway. It prevented any more tears from escaping. This was the first time I had explained my feelings, and had completely broke down about Caleb being in the hospital. To be honest, it was like a weight had been lifted.

Before I could open my eyes, Grace pressed her lips against mine briefly. When she pulled away, I felt as if my heart skipped hundreds of times. My chest went completely down as I escaped a breath.

"He'll be fine." She insisted in a whisper, making me smile.

* * *

 _ **Please review! It means so much to me, and it makes me so happy.**_

 ** _REMEMBER! Positive reviews! Constructive criticism is always allowed, ideas for further chapters too, but if the review is too harsh or mean, prepare for a pointing out... I really will do it. :)_**


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six: Aryan

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Aryan**

With Caleb's condition still unknown, I was beginning to get more concerned the more time went on. According to Grace, Alex was spending a lot of his classes outside in the hall, and apparently Lucas isn't any better.

Dad had gone to see Caleb multiple times, and he has told us that it isn't like what it was when he was born, as I had seen pictures and was a little concerned.

At lunch, I saw Grace sitting with Sasha. Deciding to play it cool, I approached the table with a bit of a strut. Sasha looked up at me, and I saw a smile. I sat down at the table and began listening to their conversation, not speaking due to my in capability to.

When Sasha saw me, she stood up from her seat. "Grace, I've got to go." She muttered, before rushing away to a different table.

Grace sighed, glaring angrily at me. "You had to sit down, didn't you?" She asked.

"She gave me a come-hither look." I beamed.

"If she gave you any look at all, it was the 'you-creep-me-out' look."

"She smiled at me!" I reasoned, knowing where Grace was trying to take this conversation. "That piled on with dashing off aster seeing me must mean she likes me."

Grace let out a great sigh of annoyance and rolled her eyes. "Will you drop the whole obsession thing?"

I shook my head. "She likes me." I insisted. I looked over at Sasha and saw her looking at me. "See, she's smiling over at me right now."

Grace picked up her hand and waved over at Sasha, and she waved back. I did the same, but Sasha turned away.

"See, she waved at me, and given the opportunity to wave at you, she turns away." Grace pointed out.

I sat back in my seat. "She's playing hard to get."

Grace swung her head back.

"Okay, where's Alex? He can settle this." I wondered, looking around the crowded cafeteria.

"He's not in today, he's in the hospital-"

"What!" I yelled, surprisingly not making the entire cafeteria go silent.

"-Seeing Caleb." Grace continued.

I sighed with relief. "Oh thank God! You scared me!"

Grace grabbed her empty lunch tray by the sides and stood up. As she walked away, she muttered under her breath, "I hate you."

I smiled proudly over at Grace as she emptied her lunch tray into the trash on the other side of the cafeteria. As she walked back past me to leave, she leant down and whispered in my ear. "I hope you die."

"You know I take that as a joke, right." I mentioned, laughing subtly as she glared at me.

"It's not meant as one." She sighed, before strolling off out the cafeteria.

I put my head back down and began eating my lunch. After a minute, I mumbled to myself, "I take it as one."

* * *

Lying on my bed, I smiled to myself for finally getting through the gigantic stack of homework that was actually getting out of hand. Grace and Alex gave me a warning about the rapid homework increase, but I never thought I would get too overloaded with it.

A moment of smiling was interrupted when I heard my desk buzz. A minute of deciding if my desk was actually able to do that was met with the rightful conclusion of it being my phone, that was placed on my desk.

I got off my bed and tiredly dragged my feet across the two-foot width from my bed to my desk. I picked up my phone and checked who the message was from.

I smiled as I saw it was from Alex.

 **Hey! How waz school**

 **Boring :l How waz the hospital?**

It took him a while to read the text I sent back. Also for him to begin typing and for him to send it and come through.

 **Caleb's still under observation... urg! I hate him being there! I want him 2 come home!**

 **Do u know what's going on with him?**

 **Yh.**

 **What?**

 **I'm not allowed to say.**

With a sigh, I responded back. **Oh...**

 **Sorry aryan but my mom said I wasn't allowed 2**

 **It's ok**

 **K. :) see u tomorz**

 **Yh. See u then :)** I text before I put my phone down. I was a little upset I wasn't allowed to know about Caleb, he is my best friend for that matter, but after a moment of thinking it through, it really wasn't a big deal.

My phone buzzed again, and I was immediate to pick it up. I sighed seeing that it was Grace.

 **About lunch... I was only mad at you because you kinda interrupted Sasha and i's conversation.**

I smiled as I text back. **Ohh... whatcha talking about with her?**

Grace didn't reply after that, and I felt as if I was a little the reason about that.

* * *

 _ **Short chapter... but I struggled to plan this one.**_

 _ **Please Review, it means so much to me. :)**_

 ** _Also! I believe a congratulatory or something is in order. To Guest91; you got the 100th Review!_**

 ** _Thank you so much! :)_**


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Richard

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Richard**

"Hey, Richard," A voice from behind made me stop scrambling through my locker looking for my book for next period.

I turned around and saw Elizabeth standing directly behind me. I put my bag on to my shoulders and smiled, giving a greeting back.

"What lesson do you have after homeroom?" She questioned, swaying her hips slightly as if moving to a gentle breeze.

I answered immediately, only because I've memorized my entire timetable. "Social Studies."

She nodded awkwardly, confirming that she had the same, which wasn't a surprise, as she sits three seats to my left. She stammered for a moment before rushing off, not even saying a goodbye.

I stood awkwardly by my locker for a moment, looking down the hallway as Elizabeth got further and further away.

The bell for homeroom rang, and conveniently my locker is just the width of the hall from the room.

Walking through, I saw some of the jocks of my grade sitting at the desks at the back, their feet up on the table so they were all slouched in their seats. I approached my own desk and put my bag down under the table. I stopped and remained still when I had a crumbled paper ball thrown at the back of my head.

Turning to the boys, I retrieved the paper ball. I walked to the other side of the classroom and threw the paper in the trash. It didn't have any use toward anyone now. "You know that's a waste of valuable paper, something of which you could use wisely in classes to take notes. You must know how important some of the tests they give you are, and you throwing away said paper that you could use to make those said valuable notes." I sighed, slowly returning to my seat.

The gang of boys stared blankly at me for a moment before turning to each other and laughing. Wanting to join in, and not being too sure if they were laughing at me or not, I began laughing too. They stopped immediately and stared at me again.

"You do realize we were all laughing at you, you dumbass, not with you."

I sighed. This wasn't the first time I had wrongly suspected that someone was laughing with me, and not at me. "Okay, point taken."

"Wow, Richie. Everyone says your IQ is high, but I never knew you social skills were lacking." One of the boys, I could only presume was the leader, laughed.

"Ohh! Ohh!" A second boy, Jacob Bland, began. "That's why you need Social Studies!"

A third boy shook his head as the first said to him, "Jacob, you might as well zip your mouth shut! You never say the right thing!"

Jacob sat back in his seat, sulking. "That's cause you never give me a chance." He mumbled.

As the boys continued to argue, I sat down in my seat and got out a book from my bag I was reading. When I lifted my head again, the room was full of fifth graders, and a teacher who was desperately trying to get the class quiet. It had become clear to me that I was so involved in my book, that I hadn't heard them come in.

"Settle down, please!" Mister King begged, before shooshing loudly. The noise quieted down after, much to my surprise. "Okay, now I seem to have your attention, I need to announce something toward you," He continued, before taking a small break, which built up my tension even more. I then realized that he wasn't finished talking. As much as I believe in my Father's rule that you should never dislike a teacher at school, I broke that rule as I have got a growing despair towards my homeroom teacher, only because he never really shuts up. I kept my urge if ignoring him and reading my book away as I listened to him continue. "We have a new student joining us today, and I wish for you to give her the same amount of respect that you give me. You are all great kids, and I would love for her to see that. I don't want her seeing a disrespectful grade. I wish not to be dealing with any cases of bullying or mockery toward her." When he had _finally_ finished, he pointed to the door and all heads in the class turned to see a girl standing nervously by the open door. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

The girl moved her hands from her sides and put them in front of her private area, making one of her hands grasp her wrist of the other. She allowed her dark fringe to fall in front of her right eye as she skittishly looked to her feet. "I'm Dieth Brady," She said in a tiny whisper, just loud enough for the class to hear her. As much as she was obviously trying to put on an accent, it was clear to me that she wasn't from California, or any neighboring states. Maybe not even the United States at all.

The remainder of the class listened to her as she continued, showing her the respect Mister King had previously told us to do. I was even intrigued.

* * *

"So, Richard, how was school?" Mother asked, creating a polite dinner conversation, the same as what she does every night.

I shrugged. "It was good." I replied, hardly looking up from my plate in front of me.

I saw both Mother and Father glance at each other before looking at me oddly. Even Grace threw up an eyebrow at my response.

"You never say it was just fine. You always have a _painfully_ long explaination why your day was good or bad. Where's the explaination, Richie? Where is it?" Grace questioned in a mocking way, almost shouting at the end.

"First if all, it's Richard," I corrected, making Grace sigh. It feels good when I can correct her for using obscene nicknames. "And secondly, I don't believe I need an explanation. School was good, can you drop it?"

Father sighed. "No explaination? You see, Amy? You see what happens when we allow our son to attend a public elementary school? He becomes a gang person!"

"Father, I'm not a gang person. I'm just preferring not to have a giant explaination and make a big fuss about it." I sighed, clarifying it for dad.

Grace slammed her hands down on the table. "Tell is the reason! Give it to us!" She yelled, smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Grace! Keep your voice down! We're inside." Mother scolded.

Grace put her head down and sulked. I giggled a little, which was extremely unlike me. Father stayed silent the remainer of dinner, and I did too. Mother had to constantly stop Grace from antagonizing me and trying to pick back up the subject.

After dinner, I rushed upstairs and continued to read my book in silence. Something the normal me would do.

* * *

 _ **Please Review, it means so much to me! :) I love hearing your impact on the story. Constructive Criticism is allowed, and ideas on future chapters are more than welcome, and I'd love to hear what you would like to read in future chapters.**_

 ** _Thanks for reading this chapter, and until the next one. Xx_**


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Halley

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Halley**

Ryan quickly turned me around to face him. He had a giant smile on his face, and he was holding what appeared as hundreds of pieces of paper. "Hey, Halley, look I was wondering, maybe you and Christian would be able to do a performance at the end of the week with the concert. I know it's incredibly last minute, but you'd be the star of the show."

"Okay, you need to stop trying to hit on me." I sighed. To be honest, I was already quite ticked off, and I didn't want anyone to do anything more.

"I'm not hitting on you, how many times have I told you that I'm gay." Ryan insisted. It was true though. He had told me several times. "What do you say?"

"Christian won't be able to do it."

"Okay... how about just you? Auditions are at lunch today."

I sighed deeply. "I've got a detention at lunch."

"What this time?" Ryan questioned, slumping forward. "Lessons haven't even started."

"Well, the stuck-up bitch deserved what she got." I snapped. Whispering, I added, "And so did he."

"Who did you beat up?" Ryan wondered.

Being that I was already pissed off, I shouted at him. "For god's sake, Ryan! Why do you always have to be in business! Just bug off will you?" I stood still for a minute, Ryan staring at me with a look of pure confusion. After a second more, I stormed down the hall and burst through the bathroom door.

I resisted the urge of hiding in a stall, so I just leant up against the sink. I didn't even look into the mirror, as I knew I would hardly be able to see. It wasn't even nine o'clock in the morning, and I had yelled at my best friend, and was crying in the bathroom. I had a god damn reason.

A person I had once thought as a loving, generally nice guy, ended up being a total jackass.

As I was walking into school, I thought I saw Christian with another girl. Not wanting to be jealous, I chose to ignore it. The more I thought about it, the more I began to realize that it might not have been Chris. That was until I heard one of the girls boasting about having just made-out with Christian as I was walking down the hall. I then broke up with him the second I saw him and he pretended to be all lovey-dovey.

My attention was brought back to the door of the bathroom as it opened. I sighed as I saw Ryan peering through.

"What are you doing in here?" He questioned.

"I don't know, getting away from you." I sighed. "This is the only place in school you're not allowed in."

"Well, I don't care about the rules when my best friend is upset."

I smiled slightly. "Well, thanks," I thanked.

Ryan brushed it off with a giant grin. He walked fully into the bathroom, obviously not following the principal's rules. "What happened?" He asked.

"It's a really long story." I muttered.

"I got the time," Ryan smiled.

Wiping the mascara smudge from under my eye, I explained everything to him. He stayed quiet during the explaination, before looking as if he was hiding something at the end.

"What? Why do you look like that?" I loudly asked.

"Christian was with me at the beginning of the day. He was looking for you."

I raised my eyebrows. "Don't joke with me!"

"I'm not. I swear he was with me."

I put my head down in shame. I had accused Christian of cheating, and it wasn't even him, according to Ryan. "I'm such a bitch." I mumbled.

* * *

I sat slouched in silence on the couch after school. Louis was upstairs, and my mom was making dinner, probably with my dad annoying her. I had tried to apologize to Christian about my actions earlier that day, but after having beat him up a little, he didn't accept it.

My dad walked out from the kitchen with a disappointed look.

"Did mom kick you out?" I asked.

"You bet." Dad laughed, sitting down next to me on the couch. He looked over at me and asked, "So, how was school today?"

"Well, you know... boring lessons, bad teachers, detention... All in a days work." I sighed, not looking over at him.

"Why did you get a detention?" Dad questioned.

"It's a long story... I don't feel like explaining it right now."

My dad nodded, much to my surprise. "Have you got any homework?" He asked after a moment of awkward silence.

I shook my head. "Not that I know of."

My dad nodded subtly again. "Well, your mom says dinner will be ready in a minute, so, can you get the table ready?" He wondered.

Typical... I was most commonly asked to lay the table. "Where are we sitting?" I asked toneless way.

Dad sighed. "You know what? You seem as if you've had a long, bad day. I'll do it." He offered with a smile, before getting up off the couch and walking back into the kitchen.

I smiled into space. "Thanks, dad," I whispered to myself. I rested my head back, still smiling. After a bad day, my dad offered to set out the table instead. And for my dad, that's one big offering.

* * *

 _ **Please Review, it means so much to me! :) I love hearing your impact on the story. Constructive Criticism is allowed, and ideas on future chapters are more than welcome, and I'd love to hear what you would like to read in future chapters.**_

 ** _Thanks for reading this chapter, and until the next one. Xx_**


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine: Aryan

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Aryan**

Sat on the swing set, I looked over at Alex. He was quieter than usual, and it alarmed me slightly.

"Hey, you okay?" I wondered.

He didn't answer. He kinda just shrugged his shoulders, but he kept his head down.

I turned to Grace, "What's going on with him?" I asked.

She turned to Alex, and he nodded. She then sighed, "He's got his first soccer match tomorrow again. He found out that neither Leonard or Penny can't go."

"Why?" I cut in, raising an eyebrow.

"Because Caleb's got a surgery tomorrow and he wants both of them there." Alex answered, cutting in front of Grace.

I looked down. I regretted asking anything. I turned to the other side of the park and noticed someone that I thought was Rich.

"Is that Richard?" I wondered, pointing over to the bench feet away from where we were.

Grace nodded. "Yeah, he insisted coming here so he could meet up with one of his friends from school. That's the only reason I'm here, and I thought Alex could use sometime outside."

I smiled slightly. "I'm gonna go say hi quickly." I announced, before standing up from the swing set and starting to walk over.

"Urmm..." Grace stopped me. "No, never mind, you go and say hi."

I continued walking. As I passed by where he was sitting, I called to him and smiled but he didn't seem to have noticed. I then decided to walk up to him.

"Oh, hello, Aryan." He greeted.

"Hey, Richard." I smiled, greeting him back.

I waved at the friend of his and Richard looked up at me. "Have you found a cure for your selective mutism?" He questioned.

I raised an eyebrow before realizing why he would ask that. I hadn't noticed that Richard was sitting with his friend, which happened to be a girl. I looked down to my feet in embarrassment, before scattering off and back to Grace and Alex. They were both finding the situation hilarious, Grace laughing so much she could have easily peed herself, and Alex smiling subtly.

"I hate you, why would you do that?" I gritted, sulking back into the swing seat.

"Because... It was hilarious!" Grace managed to speak whilst catching her breath back.

"It was actually pretty funny." Alex said, smiling largely and on the verge of laughing out loud.

I looked down to my feet and sighed. Now I knew why Grace was going to stop me, but didn't. "That was cruel." I sighed, looking back up at them briefly.

Before I could look down again, I saw Alex stop laughing, and Grace bow her head down. Confused, I looked over to the main gate, before gulping.

Jimmy Heafton was standing there with his group of friends. And as expected, they saw us, and they came wandering over.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked, which I didn't want to answer. He smiled at us, before turning back to his friends. "Look, it's my fantasy foursome." He laughed.

"Go away, Jimmy, nobody asked you to be here." Alex sighed, hardly looking at him.

"Whatcha gonna do about it if I don't, fall boy." He wondered with a snort at the end, which encouraged his friends to start laughing.

Alex sighed. "It wasn't my fault. It had just been raining, and my shoes weren't the best." He tried to defend.

"Yeah, cause your parents spent all the money on your _dead_ brother, fall boy."

Grace stood up from the seat and shoved Jimmy's arm. "Hey! His brother is doing just fine, so you back off!"

"Did you just... _hit my arm_?" Jimmy questioned, as I knew it was just about to get intense. Grace didn't answer, so he asked again, raising the volume in his voice.

This time, she did reply. "Yeah, I guess I did."

Jimmy looked at Grace, before turning back to his friends. Looking to the floor, he clicked his knuckles and wrists, the noise making me shudder. He forcefully shoved her to the floor, and I ran over to her, going by the back way of the swings, as Alex had immediately stood up.

"Okay, now you've pushed the limit." Alex sighed, giving Jimmy a death glare.

"Ohh, look who's getting all protective about his _girlfriend._ To be honest, Cooper ain't no match for you. She's a geeky, nerdy girl, and you could be cool, if you chose to be, fall boy." Jimmy laughed loudly.

It took one swing of Alex's arm, and Jimmy was on the floor, with his friends backing off.

I slightly looked up, whilst restraining Grace from stopping the fight. If she was to get in the way now, she would get hurt.

"One lesson for you, Jimmy. Back off, keep your nose out of mine, or other people's business, and learn from today. Don't you ever _ever_ think you can get away with insulting mine and Grace's relationship. At least I have one. Grace is the best person for me, and I love her, I always have, and I don't think that I will be able to stop. So just back off. I've never liked you, and don't intend to start." Alex said in almost growling like way. I knew he resisted the urge to spit on Jimmy, just by the look on his face. He quickly walked away, leaving me, holding on to Grace's arms, as she stood in disbelief.

Jimmy stayed there for a moment, before jumping to his feet and ran off, quickly following behind his bunch of so called friends.

I let go of Grace, and she still stood there in what must have been another world. I walked in front of her, looking her in the eyes.

"Are you okay? You just witnessed Alex attack someone because he insulted you." I somewhat questioned, before pointing out the obvious.

"He loves me." She muttered, smiling widely.

* * *

 _ **Please Review, it means so much to me! :) I love hearing your impact on the story. Constructive Criticism is allowed, and ideas on future chapters are more than welcome, and I'd love to hear what you would like to read in future chapters.**_

 ** _Thanks for reading this chapter, and until the next one. Xx_**


	30. Chapter Thirty: Alex

**Chapter Thirty: Alex**

My mom called up the stairs, which woke me up. I groaned and moved my head deeper into my pillow. Because I hadn't responded, my mom shouted back up to me again, and again, I refused to answer. A few seconds later, she shouted a third time, and I didn't reply. Surprisingly, she didn't yell again, so I relaxed and tried to fall back asleep again.

My wish though was again distrusted at the opening of my bedroom door. Of course I had forgotten about her rule of shouting up three times before telling you in your face to get out of bed. I kept my eyes shut in a desperate measure to stay in bed. Instead of her allowing me to stay asleep, she knelt down by the head of the bed and ran her fingers lightly through my hair once.

"Come on, Alex, you've got school today." She whispered loudly, pushing the sheet that was over me, off my shoulders.

I groaned again and pulled my head over my ears. Mom sighed, laughing subtly simultaneously. "Alex," She pushed the pillow off my head and down the side of the bed. "You need to get out of bed. You've got school, and the soccer match later."

I ignored her and kept my eyes shut. She completely ripped off the sheet, and put them down on the floor.

"You can do that, but I'm not moving." I mumbled into my pillow, which I had recovered while she took off my bed sheet.

"Well, I'm not leaving until you do." Mom insisted.

I buried my head into my pillow even more. "Fine, do that if you like, I'm _not_ getting out of bed."

Mom stayed quiet, which after a while began freaking me out. I didn't have to open my eyes to know that she was up to something. Just to check, I opened my eyes slightly, before begging her to stop. I ended up throwing myself off the bed whilst being unable to stop laughing. My mom had used her old trick that she used when Lucas was my age. She had actually tickled me out of bed.

"That's unfair, I hate having that done. Why would you do that?" I asked, looking up at her like a god, yet staying on the floor.

"It got you out of bed." She stared correctly, whilst smiling widely.

I watched her leave the room, all the while, not moving from the floor. Being tickled out of bed, or even being tickled awake in the morning wasn't something that was just sprung on me, as it happened almost every single morning while I was in the first and second grade, it mostly all being done by Caleb.

I stood up from the floor, and just as I was about to get back into bed, mom's voice came through the ajar door. "Don't you even think about getting back into bed!"

I groaned for what must have been hundredth time. "Listening through the door, mom? Definitely not cool!" I sighed, standing straight.

I sent my mom away, completely shut my door, before changing from my pajamas into my usual clothes, a T-shirt, jeans and a zip-up hoodie, which I never zip-up. I went downstairs and had breakfast in complete silence. Although Caleb had been at the hospital five of six weeks now, the fact the meals at home were so quiet still upset me. Mom and Dad were both saying that after the surgery that he had today is out of the way, and he's made a good recovery, he can possibly start coming home every other day for a few hours. They wouldn't let him stay overnight just yet, due to the seriousness of the condition. They are saying that until he has the all-clear, he's not allowed to stay a night away from the hospital, because if he's to fall asleep, there is a chance he could have a Septic Shock while he's out, which would end up making the illness worse, possibly costing him a limb or two.

As I was finishing up my breakfast, I saw Lucas scrambling around the living room, trying to remember for a Freanch speaking test he had later that day. I then almost choked with laughter when he tripped on a object on the floor.

I completely finished my breakfast and got my school bag ready, brushed my teeth, and by the time all that was finished, and done, the bus was waiting down the block.

Walking out the door, I told Mom and Dad to wish Caleb luck with his surgery, and they both wished me luck about my match later.

I greeted the bus driver on the way on, before sitting on my own. Grace was taken to school by her mom on a Wednesday, and Aryan was going to be late in, due to a dentist appointment.

* * *

Sitting nervously in the locker room, I started to panic about the game. I was also thinking about what Jimmy Heafton had said yesterday. He kept calling me ' _fall boy'_ and there is a reason behind that. Two years ago, I had a match, but earlier that day, the pitch had gotten a little wet due to the rain that had fallen that morning. The game was the big league, and we were up against San Diego Elementary. At the beginning of the second half, we were tied one-one. I had the ball, and suddenly, I slipped on the pitch. In shear panic, I booted the ball, and to my astonishment, it landed in the back of the net. By the end of the second half, and game, nobody had scored another goal. The ending score was: Pasadena; one. San Diego; two. In said panic, I had booted the ball, but as it turns out, I had been running the wrong way, so I kicked it into the wrong goal. The nickname stuck, and I wanted to then stop playing. I had broken my collar bone in the fall, and I was so embarrassed. I didn't stop playing, but didn't play any big games at school. After that match, because Mom and Dad's relationship was very heated back then, they had a three hour heated 'discussion' about me staying or not on the team. Dad won, and to my surprise, he was siding with me. That was also when Dad and I were not the closest.

The coach called my name, pulling me out of my flashback. "Hofstadter!" He yelled. I skittishly got to my feet and rushed over to my post. Coach Willis explained the positions and told us who was going where. "Alex," He began, "You are my best player, so you're gunna go with striker, but this time make sure you go the right way."

I nodded, feeling a little disappointed that even the coach would think I would do that again. It also kinda put my hope down.

The team did a group huddle, before we all chanted our way out.

Walking out on to the pitch, I felt as if I was back where I belonged. I saw the stand on the side of the pitch, and all the people cramped on. I spotted Grace and Aryan sitting there, along with Richard, Neysa, Kiara, Aunt Amy, Uncle Sheldon and Uncle Raj. Grace, Aryan and Kiara, as well as Amy and Raj, had large smiles in their faces. Sheldon, Richard and Neysa did _not_ look as if she was enjoying themselves, which didn't surprise me. I waved up at Grace, and she waved back. I thought she wouldn't show up because of my surprise and awkwardly timed announcement of my love toward her yesterday, and then my mad dash home. Three hours later though, she said it back and promised she'd watch the game.

I took my position as striker, and before I knew it, the game had began.

The first half went quite quickly, with the away team scoring one point within the first ten minutes. We scored fifteen minutes later, making it a tied game. For the remainder of the first half, nobody scored, but the opposite team did get close, before missing by a few inches.

During half-time, we discussed more tactics, and by the time the game was about to start back up again, we were pretty sure we knew what to do next. The team walked back on to the pitch with pride, and the second half began.

With ten seconds left, I had the ball, and was one hundred percent sure I was going the right way. Coach was yelling at me to kick, whilst everyone around me were pleading me to pass the ball off. Instead, I kept running. The game was still tied, one-one. The second half hadn't been an easy one. When I was close enough, I kicked, and the ball then appeared to move in slow motion. The goalie dove for it, but missed, and it went straight in. If it was on cue, no more that two seconds later, the final whistle blew, marking the end of the game.

Everyone around me stood still, including myself. I saw the ball in the net, and it took everyone a minute before they all began cheering. I still stood there in shock as the team swarmed me, tugging at my shirt and rubbing my hair. A few moments of that, before Grace and Aryan were standing with me too, doing the same.

"You did it, Alex! You won the game!" Grace said with a huge smile, before kissing me tightly for a moment. When she pulled away, she whispered, "You did it!"

Reality was setting in, and I was coming to grips with the fact I had score the goal, with nothing left to spare. But yet at the same time, I didn't quite believe it.

"Alex, you did amazing!" Another person yelled from behind, before hugging my on my back.

I raised my eyebrows slightly, before sing Grace and Aryan looking bug-eyed behind me. Curious, I turned my head and looked down a little, before doing exactly the same...

* * *

 _ **Please Review, it means so much to me! :) I love hearing your impact on the story. Constructive Criticism is allowed, and ideas on future chapters are more than welcome, and I'd love to hear what you would like to read in future chapters.**_

 ** _Thanks for reading this chapter, and until the next one. Xx_**


	31. Chapter Thirty-One: Halley

**Chapter Thirty-One: Halley**

"Halley, are you ready? We're about to leave." I heard Dad shout up to me.

"Yeah, I'll be right down!" I instantly replied.

I shook up from my bed, before spotting myself in the mirror. I stopped at stared for a moment. We, as a large group of friends, adults and kids, all we're going out for a large dinner to celebrate on Alex's large win. Of course it would be a little different without Caleb there, but we are all going to visit him first and spend sometime with him too, including Uncle Sheldon and Richard, but they are kind of being forced into it no matter what their opinion was on the situation.

I left my room and saw Mom standing impatiently at the bottom of the stairs. Instead of annoying her, I quickly rushed down, being careful not to trip. I passed her and saw Dad and Louis standing by the door.

As Louis was playing with his braces, I asked him, "What you done?"

He sighed. "The back one is loose."

I laughed hysterically and loudly, before Dad opened the door and Mom carefully pushed me out of it. As we walked to the car, I continued to laugh at Louis for breaking his brace. But in the entire time he's had them, this is the first time he's broken them. When I had them, about four-years-ago, I broke them for the first time the _day_ after having them put on. I had them from I was eleven to when I was thirteen to fix an overbite. That's exactly why Louis has gotten them.

After I had finished laughing, I got into the back seat of the car, behind Dad as that's where I usually sit. Louis sat behind Mom. On the drive to the hospital, I was relatively quiet, answering a few questions if they were sprung in me. Dad and Louis did most of the talking.

We arrived at the hospital and walked in. Dad stopped at the receptionist and smiled at her. She didn't look up.

"We're here for Caleb Hofstadter." He announced.

She moved her hand. "Go through." She mumbled, looking at her crossword puzzle.

We cautiously walked through, but once we got on to the ward, we didn't feel as if we weren't really allowed in. We walked through the door, and my heart dropped a little.

Dad turned to the nurse and asked her one simple question. "What's going on?"

"We're clearing out the room. What are you doing here?" The nurse asked politely.

"We're here to see the boy who has been staying in this room for a month and a half now." Mom butted in.

"Caleb?" She guessed.

We all nodded in a response, my heart pounding.

"He's gone."

* * *

We walked into the restaurant, looking out for the table. Dad had texted Uncle Leonard in a worry, and he responded to go straight to the restaurant. I spotted them, and my heart was still pounding, whilst being dead worried. I told Dad, and he lead us through.

As we reached the table, Alex jumped up and hugged me tightly. He looked exhausted from the match, but his kinda long hair covered his eyes a little, and your attention was instantly drawn to his suit he was wearing. I think that had to be the first time he actually wore a suit that I can remember seeing him wearing it.

"Congrats Alex!" I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Halley. I've been hearing that a lot since the game." He said in a sort of bragging way.

I took my seat next to Alex and he also sat down again. I looked around the table and noticed that Aunt Penny wasn't there. "Where's Penny?" I questioned, directing it at Leonard.

"She's just doing something at the moment, she'll be back out in a second." Leonard responded.

I knew something weird was going on. Caleb not in the hospital, and Penny isn't at the table. Okay, maybe Penny not being at the table isn't too weird, but Caleb not in the hospital... that's weird!

"So, Halley, while we're waiting, how's school?" Uncle Raj wondered.

"You know, High School boring, lessons boring, same old same old." I responded what must have been instantly.

"Have you got a boyfriend?" Leonard chirped in, making my Dad perk his ears up.

"No... not anymore." I sighed.

"Wait, what? What do you mean not anymore?" Dad asked a little too loudly.

"I had a boyfriend and I didn't tell you because I knew you'd freak out and get all protective."

Dad scoffed. "I would not do that." He lied. He then waited a beat of silence before turning to me again. "What was his name, when did you start dating, why didn't you tell me, who else knew, and why did you break up?" He asked in one bunch.

I sighed. "This is why I didn't say anything." I laughed a little. "His name was Christian. We were dating about two months, I told you why I didn't tell you, the whole school, Caleb, Leonard and Penny, and we broke up because I was a jerk."

Dad glared at Leonard from across the table. "You knew about this kid? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Halley told me not to. I only knew him because she took him with her when she visited Caleb in the hospital."

"You went to the hospital?! We told you not to go there!" Mom put her door down.

"Oh, come on! Like I would actually follow that rule. Caleb's my cousin, I wasn't going to _not_ see him."

"Halley, we gave you a strict instruction not to go." Mom sighed. She turned to Louis. "Did you know about this?"

Louis slightly sat up in his seat. Yes, he did know."Urr... maybe I did. I might have heard her mention it."

"Oh, cut the bull-crap! You agreed to come with me." I shouted across the table to him.

He scoffed. Mom glared at him even more than she did with me. "See? This is why I backed out, because I knew at some point this would happen!"

Both Richard and Sheldon at this point had left the table, as they hated fighting. Mom turned to the table and almost yelled, "Anybody else hiding anything?" She looked around the table, as when she stopped at Louis, he put this head down. "What about you, Louis?" She asked.

"No... I'm not hiding anything." He muttered quietly.

She shook her head. "That's a lie."

The table went dead silent again. I kept my head somewhat down, but still looked around.

"Why was everyone fighting? This is supposed to be Alex's night for scoring the amazing goal, but instead the entire table has turned on each other. I don't really like fighting, having grown up with it." A voice said at the end of the table.

"That wasn't in the script..." Aunt Penny whispered.

I turned my head and my jaw dropped. "Caleb? What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

 _ **Please Review, it means so much to me! :) I love hearing your impact on the story. Constructive Criticism is allowed, and ideas on future chapters are more than welcome, and I'd love to hear what you would like to read in future chapters.**_

 ** _Thanks for reading this chapter, and until the next one. Xx_**


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two: Richard

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Richard**

I was sitting in the crowded cafeteria at lunch with Dieth. Normally, the noise from the several hundred students all in the lunch room at the same time would be a little too much for me, but surprisingly, sitting with Dieth, my fear of crowded areas seemed to disappear. She smiled brightly as she continued to tell old stories from Ireland, speaking fondly of her older brothers, Caley and Declan.

Suddenly, whilst she was mid sentence, Caleb broke in, making Dieth go silent. It was weird having him back at school, being that he had been away for six weeks and three days.

He curiously stared at Dieth, as she hid her eyes from him. The only reason she did this was because she had heterochromia iridum, meaning she had two different colored eyes - one brown, one blue. "Who dis?" He asked, trying to add a little slang, which only made me roll my eyes.

"Caleb, this is Dieth. She's just moved here from Ireland," I smiled at her as I introduced him. "Dieth, this is Caleb, I've known him since he was born as our parents are friends. He hasn't been in school because he's been in the hospital." I mentioned as Caleb just nodded along.

She lifted her head to greet him and he gasped slightly. "Wow! What's with your eyes?" He wondered, leaning forward a inch.

"He's only in the fourth grade. I would dye it down for him as he doesn't really understand scientific words." I whispered in to Dieth.

"Hey!" Caleb almost shouted, grabbing the attention of a few other students from the tables beside ours. "My dad is a physicist just like yours."

I turned to Caleb in dismay, "Your father is an experimental physicist, whereas my father is a theoretical physicist. There is a giant difference between experimental and theoretical."

"Yeah, experimental is better cause you don't sit on your ass all day."

I leant in to Dieth, as I wasn't bothered in starting an argument. "He learns his language from his mother, a normal person."

Caleb scoffed. "Oh, shut up, you can't really talk. Grace isn't really one with your parents."

"Yes, that is one hundred percent true," I nodded. "Grace is not one of me, or father. I blame your mother for spending time with her growing up."

"The only reason was because Grace and Alex were friends."

Before I could respond, Dieth butted in, "I have a condition that makes my eyes two different colors." She responded.

Caleb looked over at her with a confused look. "What's this about now."

Dieth bowed her head down. "Never mind."

After a minute of silence, Caleb bravely picked up another subject with Dieth. "So… do you have any siblings? How long did you live in Ireland for?"

"I have one older brother," She responded and I raised an eyebrow.

"You were mentioning two earlier." I butted in.

"It's a long story." She sighed deeply, whilst looking down. She stayed like that for a minute before picking it back up again and continuing. "We lived in Ireland my whole life, but moved here because of my dad's job, and to get a clean slate."

"From what?" Both Caleb and I asked simultaneously.

"You're not going to stop asking until I tell you, aren't you?" She guessed and we both nodded our heads, again simultaneously.

She took a deep breath. "I had two older brothers, Caley and Declan. Three-years-ago, Caley, my oldest brother, began getting a little distant. We thought nothing of it because he was a new teenager, he had just turned thirteen. A year later, he came downstairs with a large bulky coat on, in the middle of July. He mentioned he was going out to a friend's house, but before he was allowed to go, he had to look after me for two minutes. At the time I was obsessed with superheroes, so I was dressed up as one, and he dressed himself up as one too, placing a large blanket on his back. We played, and then my parents could watch me again, and he could leave. The next day, my mum called him to see when he was coming home, but he didn't answer, it was still early so she didn't think anything of it…" She then explained the rest.

* * *

 _ **Please Review, it means so much to me! :) I love hearing your impact on the story. Constructive Criticism is allowed, and ideas on future chapters are more than welcome, and I'd love to hear what you would like to read in future chapters.**_

 ** _Thanks for reading this chapter, and until the next one xx_**


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three: Aryan

_**Author's Note: A lot like Chap. 14, I believe to move the story forward, I need to create a new year. It's so I can keep it going without it getting too boring and/or repetitive. If you are confused about ages, PM me. :)**_

 _ **Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Three: Aryan**

It appears that this year is changing the entire social and family group. For Howard and Bernadette, Halley is in her final year in high school and Louis is getting close too. For Leonard and Penny, Alex is in his final year of middle school and Caleb is in his last year of elementary. For Sheldon and Amy, Richard has just started middle school, and like Alex, Grace is in her final year there. For my family, Kiara has begun elementary, and I believe my dad has met somebody.

My dad had stayed out of the dating world for a year after the divorce of my parents. He dated one woman near the year mark, but being my dad, he scared her off and then vowed not to date anyone because of us, (Neysa, Kiara and I).

At lunch, we were all discussing it.

"So, your dad has found somebody?" Alex questioned, raising both his eyebrows.

I nodded. Grace remained silent, only because Richard had been instructed to sit at the table with her this week until he gets used to the new change, which for your information, he hadn't stopped complaining about.

"Should we be discussing this? Shouldn't we be mentioning how unfair the school system is for making us do transitions like this?" Richard asked stubbornly.

"Richie, this is our break from lessons. We sit here, and gossip. If you don't like it, go and sit somewhere else." Grace turned to him.

He shook his head. "I can't, Mother instructed me to sit with you for the remainder of this week."

Grace groaned an carefully placed her head on the table. If that was either Neysa or Kiara being arrogant, I would forcefully slam my head down, but Sheldon grounded her for two months because she did that six-years-ago, and unluckily, he wouldn't let Aunt Amy change his mind and lift the punishment.

"Ignore her, she's going through her main part of adolescence, It's normal with all the hormonal changes that happen as a teenager... as well as her menstruating hormones." Richard blurted out.

Even with her head against the table, I could tell she had gone bright red. "Shut up!" Grace mumbled.

Alex remained silent. After a minute, he laughed. "I'm so glad I won't be here when Caleb comes up. I know he'd humiliate the crap out of me." He laughed.

"You lucky bastard," Grace sighed, it sounding muffled from the table restricting the sound waves.

I laughed out loud, before turning to Richard. "Hey, Richard, how's your _girlfriend_?" I grinned.

"Dieth? She's not my girlfriend," He began, before stopping abruptly when that specific girl sat down on the table with us.

Grace lifted her head up, with a questioned look on her face. "Hi, you must be Dieth. I'm Richie's older sister." She spoke after a split second.

She only nodded, while Richard continued to smile at her.

I leaned into Alex and whispered, "Looks like he likes her," I joked. He nodded in agreement.

* * *

At dinner tonight, we all had stories to tell. Kiara's was a ten minute one about how much she enjoyed counting in 2's and then she took another five minutes showing us how she could count to one hundred in said sequence. Neysa discussed how she didn't like her new fourth-grade teacher, and that it was the same as mine, I couldn't really disagree with her, I hated that teacher. I talked about lunch, and the conversation we had, also mentioning the awesome science experiment we did with a disappearing cross during my fourth period.

"Well, it sounds as if everyone had a brilliant day." Dad smiled widely.

"How was your day, daddy?" Kiara asked.

"It was okay. I had work and I looked at the stars through a telescope." He tried not to brag, but that sounded awesome and I then kinda wished I was there and not doing my stupid disappearaning cross thing.

"That sounds really cool." Neysa sighed under her breath.

"What's bothering you, baby?" Dad asked in a caring tone.

"I really hate my teacher!" She declared, seething at the thought of her.

* * *

Two days later, we were all at Leonard and Penny's house for dinner because Dad had to finish up some work business. He was trying to get better telescope technology for clearer viewing, as the old ones were getting a little bad.

After we had finished, Neysa and Kiara sat on the floor with Caleb and played and racing game on Leonard's X-box, while Alex and I talked about school.

Leonard approached, and 'just to make sure', Alex asked if Caleb was allowed on his stuff. Leonard nodded and Alex groaned. Quickly, Leonard disappeared back into the kitchen after retrieving his phone.

"What do you think their talking about?" I raised.

"I don't know. Work probably, it's all they really do talk about." Alex pushed it away.

"They've been in there a long time." I pointed out.

"So? Dad might be doing the washing up. Mom never does it, and if she does, she does a _very_ bad job."

"So she can get out of it?" I guessed.

Alex clicked his fingers and tongue simultaneously. "Gotcha!" He laughed. He waited a minute, before turning to me. "Hey, do you wanna listen in on their conversation?" He wondered.

"Oh... I don't know," I stammered.

"It will be fun." He insisted, dragging me up from the couch.

We stood on the dining room side of the door, listening in through. Well, Alex was more of the one listening, I was more reluctant to be there.

"What are they talking about? It sounds really random," Alex sighed. "You listen."

Instead of fighting, I pressed my ear against the door and listened through.

"Oh come on, it's not the end of the world." I heard aunt Penny say.

"I'm not saying it is. I'm agreeing with you, I think it's a good idea." Leonard responded.

"Really?"

"Yeah... maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing ever. It maybe even quite fun."

"Wow... that's a first." Penny joked.

"And don't make it the last," Leonard warned.

I pushed away, kinda confused. Alex stared at me.

"So, what were they talking about?" He questioned.

I shook my head. "I couldn't tell you even if I knew."

"What did they say? Were they being creepy?" He asked but in a second, he put his fingers in his ears. "No, wait! They probably were, and I don't want to know!" He loudly mumbled, shaking his head violently.

"No! Alex! Nothing like that! I honestly don't know what they were talking about. It confused me." I insisted, pulling his fingers out his ears.

"Oh... that's good," Alex sighed with relief. "Thank god." He muttered, returning back to the couch.

* * *

 _ **Please Review, it means so much to me! :) I love hearing your impact on the story. Constructive Criticism is allowed, and ideas on future chapters are more than welcome, and I'd love to hear what you would like to read in future chapters.**_

 ** _Thanks for reading this chapter, and until the next one xx_**


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four: Alex

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Alex**

I opened the door to what seemed an empty house. Lucas was by my side, thankfully, and Caleb was right behind me, also thankfully.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out, making sure if it was empty or not.

Dad came out of the living room. "Oh, good, you're all here." He smiled.

"That's harsh, we've taken Caleb home before, why would this be different this time by any chance?" Lucas questioned.

Dad shook his head. "Your mom and I have a surprise for you three." He announced, making sure Caleb was all the way in the house and that the door was shut.

I held my breath, closing my eyes tightly. "Don't let it be another baby! Don't let it be another baby!" I quietly repeated.

"No! Alex, it's not that!" Dad stopped me.

"Oh, good! I could not be able to deal with another Caleb." I sighed with relief and not to my surprise, Caleb glared at me.

"We wouldn't be able to deal with another Alex," Dad deadpanned. I dropped my jaw by the insult on my part.

"Is that why you freaked out when you found out Caleb was a boy?" Lucas joined in, smirking.

Dad paused. "Maybe..." He subtly replied.

"Okay, this is being mean towards me as a person." I sulked.

"We're kidding, Alex, we love you really." Dad exchanged a smile. He waited a beat before getting back in track. "Are you three ready?"

Lucas only nodded, I quietly agreed, and Caleb, of course, yelled as loud as he could.

"Okay," Dad opened the living room door with a swing. Within a second, a tiny, quick and bouncy puppy came running through to our feet. Caleb was immediately down on the floor and playing around with the petit dog, and after it sank in toward me, I was also down there too.

"Is it a girl puppy or a boy puppy?" Caleb asked.

"It's a girl," Mom announced, also making her presence known. "Wow, haven't said that since Amy was pregnant with Grace." She laughed with realization.

Dad continued. "Her name is Martha, she's a year and a half, she's a crossbreed between a beagle and a cavalier king charles spaniel, she loves attention but because she's a puppy, I'd advise you to keep your shoes out of her reach." He smirked.

"Is she ours to keep?" Caleb wondered, scratching Martha's stomach.

"Of course, she's our dog now."

Caleb beamed up at Mom and Dad, while I began being licked to death by the puppy. Lucas seemed sort of intrested, but hadn't yet socialize much with her. I picked her up and stood up, putting Martha in his face. He laughed before taking her out of my arms and into his own. I glanced Mom leaning against Dad with her head on his shoulder, which I hadn't seen a while. I smiled at them before turning back to the puppy.

* * *

Later on that night, I realized why Dad said to keep shoes out of Martha's reach, as one of my pairs had been demolished within a matter of seconds.

After dinner, I was sitting on the coach with Martha resting her tiny head on my knee as I stroked her gently. It was still super crazy that we had actually gotten a dog.

Dad sat down on the opposite coach and smiled. "Looks like she's warming up to you."

"Yeah, she's pretty cool. Thanks for getting her." I thanked.

"Your welcome, buddy." Dad continued to smile.

I paused for a moment before looking up from Martha. "What made you decide to get a dog?" I questioned.

"Well, your Mom and I talked about getting a pet before Lucas was born, even before Louis was just to annoy your Uncle Sheldon and maybe get him to move out of the apartment. Then Lucas was born, and then you, then Caleb, and we never really talked about it because we had young kids to worry about. Now, you're older, and we discussed it again and decided to start with a new, little puppy."

"Completely off topic now, but it's got me wondering, did you ever think you and Mom would separate?" Dad seemed puzzled. "Like you two were fighting for eight, nine years, but you never separated, why was that?"

Dad took a deep breath. "Because I knew in my heart that I didn't want to fight with your Mom. I've loved her since I first saw her, and to this day, it has only grown. The only reason we fought because I was scared. Scared one day she might just leave. Scared about Caleb and all his medical problems. Scared about you, and Lucas, and what would happen to you two if something was to happen to the family. I was scared about losing her and you boys. We only fought because I was scared, and when we'd fight, it would make me more scared, and we'd fight more, and in turn, I'd get even more scared and so on. In my opinion, we only fought because I was terrified about everything. I think the only reason we stayed together was because every opportunity I would get, Christmas, birthdays, holidays, traditions, I would try and prove to her I wasn't the stupid nerd that would initiate every stupid fight we had, that I wasn't the dumb person that seemed to be making what was an amazing thing for both of us, into some mistake, or something that was a regret, that would hurt you, and Lucas, and Caleb."

I sat still. I had never thought about that. _Wow..._

* * *

 _ **Please Review, it means so much to me! :) I love hearing your impact on the story. Constructive Criticism is allowed, and ideas on future chapters are more than welcome, and I'd love to hear what you would like to read in future chapters.**_

 ** _Thanks for reading this chapter, and until the next one xx_**


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five: Halley

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Halley**

"Penny, this is ridiculous!" I huffed through the dressing room door.

"Just show us!" She shouted back.

I walked out the dressing room wearing the most awful dress I had ever seen in my life -it looked so much better on display, before you question me- to see my mom's disgusted glance. Penny laughed under her breath and Grace looked shocked, as well as Amy.

"Woah… you weren't wrong." Mom muttered.

I looked down at the bottom of the dress, trying to spot my feet, which proved harder than first thought.

"It looks like Amy's wedding dress." Penny giggled, smiling brightly with laughter.

"Hey!" Amy turned to Penny.

"It's just much shorter." Mom added.

Amy sighed. "I'm sitting right here."

I laughed under my breath. "No matter what you say, I am not wearing this dress to your third marriage," I sighed, directing it at Penny. "Or any other wedding of yours for that matter." I added.

"You've got other choices." Penny sighed.

With about a month to go until Leonard and Penny's re-wedding ceremony thing, Mom had insisted on going dress shopping. I saw this dress walking past and knew I had to try it on, but it was a monstrosity.

"Good, I need more choices." I laughed, walking back into the dressing room to try on another one.

I got changed into a second option, and after a few painful minutes of trying to zip up the back, I had a good feeling that maybe I might choose this one. Mom begged me out the room, so I slowly opened the door. Grace immediately looked impressed, and Mom looked kind of shocked.

"What?" I asked in a mocking way.

"Halley, you've never worn anything like this…" Mom muttered.

"Yeah, I know, but I feel as if this one is okay."

"It's sure looks okay!" Grace agreed, gaining Amy's approval too.

I smiled, before spinning in a circle. I got the approval by Penny and I walked back into the changing room. I got changed back into my regular clothes, and took out the other dress which was an absolute mess. The store clerk walked by as I came out the dressing room and took the giant bag off of me and I mentioned that I had my eye on the second one. I sat down on the seat as Penny disappeared looking for one herself.

I turned to Mom. "I think that one will be pretty good for my Senior Prom." I announced.

"Okay, Halley, I get that you're a little excited, but please stop bringing your prom thing up, it's scaring me that you're growing up so fast." Mom sighed.

I laughed. Mentioning about college, or anything huge that would happen after high school to either my Mom or Dad, freaks them out, and I find it hilarious, especially with Dad! "I think you don't need to worry about it so much, you've seen me from a baby. I'd think you couldn't wait for me to get older and independent."

"And your dad says the same thing," Mom deeply sighed. "But the truth is, since you were a baby, yeah you were hard work, but when you reached a certain age, you became different. When you turned five, you became more caring and considerate, whilst still being sarcastic, and I'm glad that part of you hasn't changed. It's just a little scary knowing that you are going to college next year."

I nodded. "It's scary for me, too," I mentioned, placing my hand on Mom's.

"This year's changing everyone," Grace butted in. "But mines a good change cause I'm getting away from Richie again."

Amy muttered under her breath. "It's hard to believe she's going into high school."

* * *

Two hours later, We were all done, and as we were finishing up the last details, the main door opened. I glanced over and I swear my heart stopped. I looked down at my feet and gulped. "Oh, dear god!" I mumbled.

Grace looked over at me, being that she was the only one who heard me. "What?" She whispered.

"That's my ex that has just walked in here." I sighed loudly to her. "Why is he here?" I asked.

From the other side of the room, Christian must have seen me, because before I knew it, he was right in front of me. I gulped before saying a quiet hi.

"Hi, Halley, it's nice to see you." He said.

"It's nice to see you, too," I mumbled, wanting to walk away.

"So…" He began awkwardly, "Why are you here?"

I hesitated. "My aunt's getting remarried in like a month. Why are you?"

"Same sort of thing, but with my older brother… so… yeah, it was nice seeing you."

"Yeah, I'll as you around."

Christian walked away and I blew a sigh of relief, who knew seeing an ex would be so awkward. I passed over to Grace and whispered down to her -not that much as she's only about three inches shorter than me-. "Hey, piece of advice, if you like Alex, maybe don't break up with him." I suggested, laughing a little, trying to cover up the awkwardness.

"Yeah… I'll keep that in mind…" She informed, sounding a little nervous.

I raised met eyebrow, and she laughed, before turning around abruptly. I chose not to question anything, but if she had broken up with him, the next possible two hours might be a little awkward…

* * *

I was sat with Grace and Alex on the floor, as he was playing a, what appeared, rough game of tug-of-war. Grace seemed a little happier, and things hadn't been awkward. Mom, Amy and Penny were talking, Uncle Leonard was at work and I hadn't seen Caleb or Lucas.

"Mom, when are we heading home?" Grace asked out of nowhere.

"About an hour, we'll be home in time for your father's dinner schedule."

Grace nodded before making a sudden fuss over Martha, which she enjoyed. Amy got up abruptly when her phone began ringing, and she left the living room. While she was outside, Mom and Penny continued to talk about the wedding things. Alex stood up and left after being called upstairs by Caleb, so that's where he was.

All of a sudden, Amy dashed back into the living room, getting Grace to get ready to leave.

"What's going on, Ames?" Penny wondered.

"I've got to bail my husband and eleven-year-old son out of jail." She announced.

I gasped, while Grace laughed. "What the hell did they do?" I questioned.

"Apparently they harassed Oscar Isaac." Amy informed.

"Who is that?" Penny questioned.

"I don't know, someone in Star Wars?" Amy guessed, before vanishing out the front door.

Mom waited a minute before laughing. "Well, this evening changed drastically."

* * *

 _ **Please Review, it means so much to me! :) I love hearing your impact on the story. Constructive Criticism is allowed, and ideas on future chapters are more than welcome, and I'd love to hear what you would like to read in future chapters.**_

 ** _Thanks for reading this chapter, and until the next one xx_**


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six: Richard

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Richard**

Okay, so here I am, age eleven-years, and sitting in a holding cell in a police station. This is all Father's fault! He approached the man, and started harassing him as he tried to walk away. Before we knew it, we were under arrest.

"Father, this is all your fault! I shouldn't be in here! I'm not old enough!" I cried, my voice already cracking.

"Richard, I'm sorry, but you know how excited I can get when it comes to these situations. I had a restraining order from Leonard Nimoy."

I put my head down. "Well, you embarrassed me today. I've only just started middle school."

"You'll be the talk of the school." Father tried to make me feel better, but no matter what he would say, nothing would make me feel better. What if I didn't want to be the talk of the school? And anyway, I'd be the talk of the school in a bad way. Everyone would be laughing at me because I was the student with a criminal record.

"Well, I don't want that to happen! I don't want other students to talk about me behind my back more than they already do." I lifted my head up.

I saw Father raise an eyebrow. "People talk about you behind your back?" He must've misheard me.

"Yes, that's what I said." I informed

"What do they say?"

I thought for a moment. Where do I start? "They call me names, they talk about the possibility of me being adopted because of what Grace is like, they make fun of my smartness… and now this. That's just the verbal bullies."

"Well, I won't have that tolerated. I don't want you wanting to leave school." Father cut in.

I was extremely glad he cut in, as knowing me, I wouldn't have stopped. Also, I got lucky on the fact he didn't pick up in the 'verbal bullies', as I didn't really want him to know about the physical ones. I didn't want anyone to know about them. They push me to the ground, shove me into lockers, and one has even pinned my shirt to the wall using a thumbtack, then proceeding to punch me a few times in the stomach. I've had lunchtimes where I haven't been hungry because of being said punched, and on the way out of school, before meeting up with Grace, I'll chuck away my food so Mother wouldn't get suspicious. I've done that multiple times in the past few weeks. Sometimes the pain would go all the way through to dinner time and I won't eat everything then, too. Not to mention all the bruises and scars on my back, legs, arms and stomach. This is the one thing I can keep secret.

"I don't want to leave school. I just don't like it." I sighed.

He placed his hand on my arm, which was covered by a long sleeve. I winced slightly, and due to his Vulcan hearing, he picked up on it. "Are you okay, Richard? Why did you wince? Is something else happening that I don't know about?"

I shook my head, not saying anything, as if I did, it would blow my cover. Luckily, just as he was about to question it again, Mother and Grace came around the corner.

"Ha! You're locked up!" Grace mocked, pointing in the bar door at me.

Mother hit Grace's arm carefully. "Don't antagonize your brother!" She raised her voice slightly.

"I'm sorry, but I've been waiting for this since I could remember!" She laughed.

Mother dragged her off to the counter and she began talking with the guard. Father and I sat in silence, waiting to to see what was going to happen next. It took a total of six minutes, forty three seconds for convincing to be over, and we were being let out for good. As the bar door slid open with a large, deafening creak, Father and I both stood up from the concrete seat. Father walked out in front of me in silence, and as I passed the guard, I decided to address him on the door issue. "You should have that checked out." I suggested.

Instead of caring, he appears to make a stupid face, and Mother almost dragged me out with her.

* * *

At dinner, silence had fallen, and the only audible noise was the sound of silverware against the plates, eating, and the subtle sound of raindrops hitting against the window. It was an awkward silence.

Father tried twice to pick up polite dinner conversation, but it didn't seem as if Mother was interested.

After, Mother gave both Father and I a strict warning look to enter the living area, and for Grace to go upstairs. Father and I stood awkwardly in the living room, and as soon as Mother walked in, I gulped.

"Okay, I've got one question for you," She checked behind the living room door before shutting it completely. "What the hell went through your mind to harass a guy?" She angrily growled.

"We got excited! It was someone from Star Wars!" Father tried to reason.

"I don't care if it was someone from a cartoon! You don't harass anybody, in no circumstances!" Mother sounded angry. She looked over at me. "Do you have anything to say?"

I gulped. I thought about what to say, but when I actually wanted to say it, I messed up, badly. "No… I just wanted to say hi because I'm being physically bullied at school and I'm insecure and I was so excited to see someone from the movie franchise." I blurted.

Mother raised her eyebrows. "What?!"

I turned my eyes to Grace as she nodded from the doorway for the living room. "Interesting…" She mentioned, cutting in with the conversation.

Mother turned to her, and by the look on Grace's face, Mother was not giving her the happy face that we liked. Nope - I was in trouble, and Grace, Father too.

* * *

 _ **Please Review, it means so much to me! :) I love hearing your impact on the story. Constructive Criticism is allowed, and ideas on future chapters are more than welcome, and I'd love to hear what you would like to read in future chapters.**_

 ** _Thanks for reading this chapter, and until the next one xx_**


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven: Aryan

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Aryan**

Richard was relatively quiet during the entire of lunch the following day. I had heard about his prison experience, and may have laughed quiet hard when Alex told me. I asked Grace if she had any following detail, but all she could give me was that he had been asked a question by Amy, but then quickly and accidentally mentioned something "private" and that Amy had a one-on-one with him.

I sat with him at lunch, but he didn't say anything, and would only talk if I asked him a question, and even then would give quick and short answers.

The rest of the day, I'm not going to lie, I was a little concerned about Rich. He has been pretty private since beginning at the school, which wasn't unusual. He was a little more open a few weeks later, and witching another week, he had gone all quiet again. Today was the strangest.

When I got home, I heard my Dad making dinner, which again wasn't weird, he's recently gotten into making dinner from scratch, but I heard some familiar voices from the kitchen with him.

Opening the door, Toby jumped straight up at me, placing his muddy footprints against my trousers. "Toby, down!" Dad instructed, pulling a stern face at him. Toby made a sad face before placing all four paws on the ground and sulking over to his bed.

"Hi, Aryan," The voice said with a huge smile. "Woah… look how much you've grown since I last saw you." She sounded surprised.

"Yeah, Dad says I'm doing that." I laughed a little. It was true, according to Dad, I'd been growing taller every passing day, apparently.

I was surprised to see my aunt Priya, as I hadn't seen her since before my Mom and Dad's divorce. We'd video chat every few weeks to catch-up, but I hadn't seen her in person for years. She really only ever comes to California if she's on a business trip.

Charvi, my older cousin and Priya's oldest daughter, walked through the kitchen before smiling at me and almost choked me to death with her tight hugging. "Hey, Aryan, its great to see you!" She almost shouted, in a over extreme cheerful way.

"Please… let… me…go.." I pleaded, having to catch my breath after every word.

She unwrapped her arms and apologized, laughing a little. In my opinion, this was not a laughing matter!

I stood there, with my arms against my chest, catching my breath. "It's fine." I whispered, as that was all I could really do.

"So, Aryan, how was school today?" Dad questioned, making me turn around to face him.

"It was good… although Rich was really quiet.. and he didn't speak much." I answered.

"Yeah, I heard about his situation yesterday from Sheldon at work today. He's still a little shaken up, the poor thing." Dad said with a smile.

I was surprised Sheldon isn't a little shaken up too, he was put in that holding cell as well. "Yeah… he didn't seem that happy." I sighed, leaning up against the kitchen counter.

We continued talking about Richard and Sheldon, and the whole being arrested thing, for another few minutes. After, the conversation switched to school and how that was going, and I had a lot of stories to tell. Halfway through one, Dad told me to take my bag upstairs and do any homework if I had any. Obviously, as I was in the middle, I said I didn't have any. But as I was instructed, I took my school bag up anyway. By the time I got back down, I had completely forgotten that I was halfway through a story, and I went into the living room instead.

That's when my eyes met something awful and my heart sank. My younger cousin Devi.

* * *

As we sat at the table for dinner, Devi's eyes never left mine, but yet she never said anything. Even though Charvi and Devi are sisters, they are one-hundred percent two different people. Charvi is a kind and lovable person, who is unable to contain her own strength, which can sometimes come in handy. Devi is completely the opposite, she is manipulative and cruel, and no matter what happens, she never gets into trouble because she's the "angel" when her parents are around. I noticed three-years ago that if you add a L to the end of her name, it becomes Devil… its very fitting, as well as being probably the smartest thing I've done in my life.

The entire of dinner, we caught up with the family, and Devi acted all sweet, answering my Dad's questions with a giant devious smile, which they appeared to fall over, but I saw right through it. It was no surprise they fell for her "angelic" ways.

After dinner, Dad and Priya went into the kitchen to clear up, leaving me surrounded by girls, my nightmare. Luckily they are all family, right?

Charvi tried to suffocate me twice in a enveloping hug, Neysa was extremely quiet and just sat on the couch, Kiara played with Toby, and Devi stared at me. Just staring right over at me.

"So… how did everyone like dinner?" I tried to break the ice.

"Nobody asked you to ask a question, Aryan." Devi snarled. Yep, I knew that question would be a mistake. I should've learned a long time ago that you can't break a iceberg with a spoon. "You can't always ask all the questions, you have to let over people have a chance."

"Oh, dear lord, here we go again," I heard Neysa sigh under her breath.

"I didn't exactly ask you for just your opinion. I was asking a polite and genuine question for everybody to answer." I replied, swallowing the large lump that had appeared in my throat.

My heart must have sped up a thousand beats as Devi got to her feet and glared down at me. I swallowed hard again as she took a step closer. The kitchen door opened and Devi jumped straight back on the couch, acting all innocent.

"Is everything alright in here?" Dad asked.

Devi gave everyone a glare before they could answer. We all lied and said it was fine and Dad disappeared back into the kitchen. I knew nobody could win against her, and that nobody would believe me if I had told the truth, 'cause they think she's so innocent. This will be a fun two weeks…

* * *

 _ **Please Review, it means so much to me! :) I love hearing your impact on the story. Constructive Criticism is allowed, and ideas on future chapters are more than welcome, and I'd love to hear what you would like to read in future chapters.**_

 ** _Thanks for reading this chapter, and until the next one xx_**

 _ **I also want to give a huge thank you! This story has now over achieved another story of mine in reviews! You have absolutely NO idea how much that made my day! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you from the bottom of my heart, I love reading reviews as it keeps me going and keeps me writing, and they all make me smile one way or another! It means so much to me, thank you! xxx**_


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight: Halley & Alex

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Halley/Alex**

I was sat on the horrific chair, waiting to see if the principal was going to come out to collect me. I was stuck outside his office, and had been since the end of the school day, which was, as I reconfirm with my watch, two hours ago.

I may have been asked to see the principal after school because I might have, _maybe_ , punched a girl in the face and blackened her eye... Boy, were her parents not happy when they found out!

The door opened and the principal invited me into his office with no facial expression whatsoever, no change there. I walked in to see two familiar, glaring eyes up at me. I awkwardly smiled at my obviously angry parents and put my hands in front.

"Mister Wilson, I thought we had a deal... I kinda asked for you not to call the big parents in." I jokingly laughed.

"Halley Wolowitz, this is not the time to make jokes." Dad steamed. I'm surprised there wasn't smoke coming out of his ears.

Wilson pointed to the spare seat and I slowly sat down. I didn't want to annoy my parents any more, aye? We sat for another ten minutes, discussing about the punishments for doing this. Finally, I got a word in, and I confessed why I did what I did. "I was protecting someone, he was about to get punched himself."

"Halley, we've told you for two years, you don't need to protect Louis like you had to in elementary school, you're both older now." Mom butted in, sighing and looking to the side.

"I wasn't protecting Louis," I said loudly, before whispering after, "It was Alex."

Mom and Dad both looked shocked whilst Mister Wilson just looked angrier. "Leonard and Penny's Alex?" Dad wondered.

I nodded.

"Who is this?" Wilson asked, thankfully breaking the silence.

"Alex Hofstadter, he's in the eighth grade, there's no way she would have gotten into trouble for protecting him." Mom looked at me with a glare.

"Ahh, but yes, you see Mister and Misses Wolowitz, as a new program, we have decided to allow the eighth graders to come up for one period and lunch to understand this transition." Wilson explained.

I cut in after. "Alex accidently bumped into a girl in the same grade as me. He apologized, but she didn't take on it, as she looked as if she could have hurt him, so I hurt her instead."

The room was silent before the principal broke it again. "Hofstadter? Does he have an older brother Lucas?"

Mom and Dad both nodded simultaneously as I sat in complete silence.

"Right... give me a moment." Wilson announced before leaving the room, keeping me stuck inside the office with my overly angry parents. - oh, boy.

* * *

Dad appeared to stomp through to the dining room from the hall after having left abruptly during dinner. Conversations had been low, and I was extremely glad. As he sat back at the table, he turned to Lucas. "What did you do at school today?" He sounded serious.

"Who, me?" Lucas lifted his head after a moment of silence. Dad nodded, so Lucas spoke. "Nothing much, lessons were pretty boring, and I spent the whole lunch in the library." He sighed.

"Well, that's funny, because the school was on the phone, they want to have a chat with your mom and I about the events of today tomorrow." Dad glared at him.

Lucas raised his eyebrows. "I don't know what that's about, I didn't do anything." He defended as I gulped, the large lump in my throat making it hard to breathe at that moment.

The debate about it went on throughout dinner, and it ended with Lucas storming upstairs. As Dad was clearing up after, I stepped into the kitchen to confess.

"Dad," He turned to face me, "I'm the reason you have to go into the school tomorrow," I muttered.

"Alex, don't own up for things for your brother." Dad sighed, still half looking at me, and half doing the dishes.

"I'm not lying." I sighed. "I'm the reason." He turned and raised his eyebrows.

"How?" Dad wondered, putting down the pan he was holding.

I sighed. Mom walked in after hearing our conversation and listened too. " I was a little distracted at lunch at the school and I didn't see where I was going. All of a sudden I've bumped into a girl and before I know it, things have escalated, and Halley's come up from my side and punched the girl in the face. Before anything could happen next, I had bolted and was sitting in the open science room, reading a textbook I found on the shelf."

Mom quickly pulled me into a hug, much to my dismay, and Dad dried his hands, before making his way to the stairs. I knew what he was doing; apologizing to Lucas about dinner. I got into Mom's hug after a while, and she didn't let go.

* * *

 _ **Please Review, it means so much to me! :) I love hearing your impact on the story. Constructive Criticism is allowed, and ideas on future chapters are more than welcome, and I'd love to hear what you would like to read in future chapters.**_

 ** _Thanks for reading this chapter, and until the next one xx_**


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine: Richard

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Richard**

"Hey, Richie, what are you doing here? Don't you usually sit with your _girlfriend_ at lunch?" I turned to see Alex smugly smiling behind me.

"I can come in here too," I replied, making sure I finished what was in my mouth. "What are _you_ doing in here is the correct question. Since when do you come to the library?" I raised a questioning eyebrow to my older sister's boyfriend.

"Oh," He sat on the seat opposite me. "Ms. Davey set a history homework to research the second world war, so I'm looking for a book on it."

"Why do you need to read about it? Everyone has heard of it, Hitler did bad, lasted six-years, the Allies won, what else is there to know?" I wondered.

Alex took a second glance at me, it was subtle, but I noticed it. "Something's bothering you," He assumed.

"What? Why would you think that?" I sounded too obvious.

"You just said, and I quote, _"Hitler did bad",_ " Alex mentioned, raising a perfect point. Why did I say that? "And you didn't correct me when I called you Richie." He added.

I looked down. "Well, I assure you, there is nothing bothering me."

"Richard, I'm dating your sister, if I can tell when something is wrong with her, I know when something is off with you." He said with a laugh at the end, which in turn made me look up at him.

"Really?" I sounded more worried than anything else.

"Yeah, you're like a brother to me." Alex gave me a smile.

"If I'm like a brother to you, that would make Grace your sister." I butted in.

Alex shook his head. "No, what I meant was I love you as much as I do Lucas and Caleb, you're not a literal brother, more of a hypothetical one instead."

I had to correct him. "It would be more of a metaphorical brother rather than a hypothetical one, just to let you know."

"Okay, fine," He nodded his head. "You're like a metaphorical brother to me." He told me. After a second, he spoke again. "So, what's got under your skin?" He wondered.

"You don't need to worry about it, it's nothing you'd be able to help with." I sulked, moving my fork around the pasta I had been given for lunch.

"Try me," He seemed to dare.

I took a deep breath. "It's sort of a... _girl problem_..." I whispered.

"A girl problem?" He asked, and I was unsure if he didn't hear me or he found it unbelievable. I nodded, and he beamed over at me. "Well, that's where I shine, buddy!" That seemed like a sad brag, in my opinion. "So... who's it with?" He all of a sudden looked exceedingly interested.

"I don't want to say..." I quietly sighed.

"Is it Dieth?" he guessed, raising an eyebrow.

I became bug-eyed. "Maybe I don't give you enough credit."

He furrowed his brows, pulling a similar face to his dad's. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I shook my head, looking back down. "Nothing," I answered a little too quickly.

* * *

Alex had ended up staying with me for the entire lunch, and it wasn't until the end he had remembered he had actually gone into the library to get a book. He gave me a few good pieces of advice to do with my situation, and a few ones I couldn't help but laugh at and shoot down on the spot.

I had only just realized about my _tiny_ 'crush' on Dieth a few days ago when I had looked up my scaring symptoms on Google. That day, I had entered the cafeteria to find her sitting with one of the jocks in our grade, Kieran Manning. Instead of approaching the table, I hid out in the library. Only because he is one of my main bullies. I didn't know why, but I had this worrying feeling that she would start going out with that kid, and I couldn't push that thought out of my head, even during science last period.

As I stood outside the school for my bus, and Grace to eventually show up, Kieran spotted me from across the school grounds and he began coming up to me. he stood a foot over me, and it felt daunting as he looked as if he was hovering over my head. "Hey, Richie," He spoke in his intimidating tone.

This is the one instance I would _never_ correct someone for calling me a nickname. The last time I did, he dunked my head in the toilet and flushed the chain, and that was what he called, _"learning the easy way,"_ and I dreaded to know what the hard way was. I gulped the lump in my throat. "He-Hey, Kieran," I whimpered.

"Listen, little man, I've seen the way you look at _my_ girl, and I'm telling you, if you even dare to share the same air as her, there will be tire consequences for you." He threatened.

I nodded, "Yes, Kieran, I comp-completely understand."

He shoved me into the brick wall behind me. "What did I say to you about saying my name to my face?" He angrily asked, glaring at me.

"Don't do it." I quickly replied, holding the back of my head slightly.

"Why?" He yelled.

"B-because I do-don't deserve to," I quickly shut my eyes as he jolted forward a little, yet not moving.

"That's right, tiny man." He laughed, before being followed by a few other waves of laughter from next to him. Great, he had an audience.

Suddenly, I heard him wince in extreme pain and heard the running footsteps of his friends running two different ways. I opened my eyes to see Kieran on the floor, knees up to his chest, his hands evidently holding his groin. Standing behind where he was stood was Grace, with a smile of pride on her face.

"Mess with my brother, there are _dire_ consequences!" She laughed, correcting him from when he said 'tire' instead of 'dire'.

I ran up and hugged her tightly, catching her off guard entirely. "Thank you!" I mumbled into her shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around me. "That's what big sisters are supposed to do." She said and I could tell it was with a smile, even though I couldn't see it.

"Miss Cooper?" A voice made our hug be cut short. We both looked up to see the principal staring down at us both.

Grace grabbed my hand. "Run!" She yelled, before pulling me away and toward the bus. Surprisingly, I held her hand right up till we sat down on the transport vehicles seats.

* * *

 _ **The next chapter will be the re-wedding, so be on the lookout for that!**_

 _ **Please Review, it means so much to me! :) I love hearing your impact on the story. Constructive Criticism is allowed, and ideas on future chapters are more than welcome, and I'd love to hear what you would like to read in future chapters.**_

 ** _Thanks for reading this chapter, and until the next one xx_**


	40. Chapter Forty: Multiple

_So, multiple POV's for this chapter, too many to name!_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Forty: Multiple**

 ** _[Alex's POV]_**

"-lex... Alex..." An overly happy voice began shaking me, forcing me to wake up.

Once I had opened my eyes, I was met with Caleb's face very much to close to mine. I jolted back, realizing it was still dark out. I reached for my phone, the bright screen light almost blinding me. My eyes adjusted quickly, and I saw the time: **4:23 AM!** "What the hell, Caleb, it's so early," I whispered, my voice a little dry.

"I know! Mom and Dad are getting married today!" He whispered loudly, taking a step away from my face, thankfully.

I sighed. "Right now, I don't care, it is way too early to be woken up!" I slammed my head against my pillow.

"Don't go back to sleep, you need to get up!" I could tell he was smiling, even with my eyes closed.

"If you don't get out, I will throw my book at you!" I gritted through my teeth.

His response took a minute, but he still didn't leave. "I don't see any book."

"That's because it's early!" I spoke, resisting my urge to strangle him. Lesson 1: Don't wake me up in the morning, there is a chance I might kill you!

"It's not that early, moany min!" He attempted to joke. Oh, but yes there was a book, and I did throw it at him. "Ow! That's my arm!" He whimpered.

"Oh is it? I didn't notice." I sarcastically replied. "I warned you, and you got what you deserved."

A knock at the ajar door made me groan. "Hey, Caleb, have you gotten him up yet?" I heard Mom's voice from the other side of the room. Of course, it had to be her that put him up to it.

"Almost, he won't get out of bed though, and he threw a book at me." He snitched.

I sat up. "Why are you asking him to wake me up anyway?" I questioned, staring right over at Mom.

"Because we have to get there with enough time and it's two hours away. We need to beat traffic." She answered, signaling Caleb out of my room.

"Why couldn't you two just go to City Hall or something?" I wondered.

"The venue was your idea." She pointed out, and I immediately regretted saying anything. She quickly told Caleb to go and wake up Lucas and she switched on my bedroom light. "Downstairs in thirty minutes?"

I huffed. "Fine." I slowly got out of bed as Mom left. Lesson 2: Never let me talk in exciting situations because there will _always_ be consequences.

* * *

 _ **[Caleb's POV]**_

So, first time sitting in the middle, as Alex called "shotgun"? Are you allowed to call shotgun for sitting next to the window in the back seat? Is it even a thing? But I find it much more pleasant sitting here anyway, so I can't really complain. Lucas was on my left, headphones in with music so loud I could practically hear it, and Alex watching something on his phone, with one headphone in.

"You three okay back there?" Mom asked, turning around to face us.

"Yeah," I replied, Alex nodded, and Lucas didn't even hear the question.

"What are you doing Alex?" Mom asked.

"I downloaded some things on Netflix to watch." He answered, hardly looking up.

Mom raised her eyebrows. "What are you watching then?" She wondered.

"Friends." He answered quickly.

She turned around again and I looked over at Alex, who was shooting me a glare. I knew that it wasn't Friends and that it was, in fact, the cop show that Mom and Dad had banned, but if I said anything, I'd be in trouble. Instead, I looked over his shoulder a little. "Which one you watching?"

"None of your business." He replied.

I didn't ask again. From what I could see, it was a wedding outside a building, so it didn't matter. I preferred the chases anyway.

* * *

 ** _[Lucas' POV]_**

We arrived at the hotel by the venue at eleven, because despite the huge attempt to avoid traffic, we got stuck in hours and miles of the dreaded thing! Dad took us up to the room and Caleb threw his bag, literally immediately after we walked through the door, on to the bed. Dad gave him a stern look and Alex hit his shoulder, because of how close the luggage was to hitting him in the face. I put my phone on charge in the corner of the room, seen as the battery was on like 2% as it wasn't supposed to be on for that long in the car, Alex quickly doing the same with his too.

"So, what do we do now? We've got a few hours until till we need to get ready." I asked, sitting down on the single bed. "Also, dibs on this bed!"

"Lucas, that's Caleb's bed, you know that." Dad sighed. "You're in with Howard and Louis remember?"

I sighed. "Yeah." I slowly nodded.

"Alex are you sure you're fine going in with Raj and Aryan? You can always go in with Howard if you'd prefer."

"No, I'm fine with Aryan and Raj," Alex told him and Dad nodded. "And why is Caleb with you and Mom, won't you want your own room?" I swear I saw him wink subtly.

"Caleb is in with your Mom and me because he doesn't want to go to any other room," Dad told him. I already knew why he didn't want to.

"Why?" Alex questioned, raising his brows at Caleb as he sat on the bed next to me.

"You remember when Caleb got sick?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Yeah, it was like the fricken worst six weeks of my life," that made both Caleb and I smile. He glared at us, "Don't tell anyone I said that!"

Caleb and Dad both said "deal" with that. I shook my head, "I'm gonna need something in return for keeping my mouth shut." Alex raised his eyebrows and I gave him a look that told him I was serious. "Anyway, he threw up the first time at a friends house, so he doesn't like not sleeping near Mom and Dad."

Alex sighed. "Oh," he looked to the floor for a minute before back up at Caleb, a goofy smile creeping on his face. "Do you need ear muffs? I brought some just in case."

"Alex!" Dad scowled, lifting his head from the luggage that was on the bed he was sorting through.

He smiled a little before staring over at me. I looked up at the ceiling and then down at the floor sighing under my breath, "Oh, for god's sake, you never let anything go," with a small smile.

* * *

 _ **[Grace's POV]**_

With a little under an hour to go, I left the 'bridal' room to get some water for Penny. As I walked through the corridors trying to find where the hell I was supposed to be going, I ran into Alex. I think the entire time I've known him, he's never looked as formal as he did. I was only wearing a light yellow summer dress, but he was wearing a full tuxedo, though his tie hadn't been tied yet.

"Oh, hey, Grace," he stood still for a minute, looking at me. "Wow, you look great in that dress."

"Thanks," I answered more casually.

"What are you doing in the hallway?" Alex wondered, looking confused.

"I could ask you the same question," I meant for it to come out as a joke, but it sounded way more serious and cruel than I intended.

He stopped, I swear with his mouth open a little. After a second, he slowly began answering. "My dad asked me to get something for him, but I wasn't really listening, so I'm just gonna walked around for a bit longer and say I couldn't find it." He cracked a small smile.

I slowly nodded. "And an answer for your question, I'm getting some water for your mom."

"How're things going in there?"

"Great, things are super chill," I stopped and regretted my wordplay. "Though Halley's taking the piss out of Bernadette, and it is hilarious." I couldn't help but smile at remembering the things she was saying.

"How?" He seemed intrigued.

"Oh, just by bringing up college in every conversation she has, seen as it's like three months away."

He nodded and we were stung with an awkward silence that made me feel a little sick. Eventually, Alex broke it. "Well, I'm gonna walk the floor one last time before heading back, so I'll see you in a bit?" He smiled. Walking past me, he gave a quick little peck on the cheek.

He walked off and I stayed still, stiffened up to my core. I was questioning why he had done that in my head before I realized I still hadn't talked to him properly yet. _Mental note: talk to Alex before its too late._

* * *

 ** _[Penny's POV]_**

I looked down at the paper in front of me, thinking about if any of it was true. If anything I had written was what I had wanted to in the first place. Everyone knows I'm not the most organized person on the planet, and waiting until last minute to write this speech thing in front of me was just more proof to the conclusion. It took a minute of silence to fill the room before I caught Leonard's questionable stare at me. I brought up the courage and ripped the card in my hands.

"To be honest, I didn't spend much time on that, because of those three boys sitting there," I looked over at the boys, who were all smiling up in their own way -Caleb with a giant grin, Alex with a petite smile, and Lucas with a twinkle in his eyes- "But it is because of you that I'm able to say that, and I believe that I am incredibly lucky to _still_ be able to say that to you. In my opinion, and I'm just going to come out and say it without thinking it through much, but I've been a little bit of a bitch for like a decade. I've taken you for granted a little, haven't been awfully polite, said some things I shouldn't have said and thrown some things that I shouldn't have thrown. And I'm embarrassed to say it took nine years for me to realize that I was that bad. It also took two dangerous and deadly diseases to cause our son to end up in the hospital for the scariest six weeks of my life. But in those six weeks, you held me, comforted me, and told me that he would be okay, and I don't know if I did, or if I can thank you enough for that. I think the only way I can show you that I'm thankful for you, and everything you do, is to never take you for granted again."

I looked over at Leonard as he held in tears, which made me smile. He returned the smile before clearing his throat. "Okay, you did yours from the heart, so that's what I'm going to do with mine." He stopped for a moment, looking over at the boys quickly. They all still had their smiles. "Even through our fights and disagreements, you have always shown me your humorous side, even if it wasn't with me. The belly-laughs you got from the boys when they were younger just showed me that no matter what, they were always well-entertained. I am a little ashamed that I didn't spend as much time with the boys as I should have, gone to soccer matches or science fairs, and in turn doing that made me have a strained relationship with one. But I was thankful they could look up to you with events like those. Those boys have the best mother a child could ask for, and I don't think they realize. And while you were out helping with all events the schools could throw at you, I was sitting at home, not realizing that I was the luckiest guy alive, and screwing it all up. It wasn't until Caleb was in the hospital when I realized that life is short, and it can be taken away from you so easily and that I was spending years of mine being a jerk."

* * *

 ** _[Halley's POV]_**

I had laughed so much during the reception that I had to actually sit down. You won't believe that Caleb was in the hospital for more than a month and was practically fighting for his life for weeks with the way he was dancing. I literally almost wet myself!

Caleb was still dancing like a lunatic, embarrassing Lucas around everyone, even though everyone here is his family. "You look great, Caleb!" I shouted over at him, the music covering it up. He gave me a thumbs up and I giggled a little.

I turned as Louis threw himself down on the chair next to me. "Hey," he greeted, wiping the beads of sweat that was running down the side of his face.

I rolled my eyes. "You have fun out there?" I mocked.

"Yeah," he nodded, and I guessed he didn't get the sound of mockery I gave him. "Can I tell you something?" He leaned in closer.

"Oh, Louis, I'm honored, and not to brag, you are very correct, but I'm your sister, and I really don't feel like incest is my type of thing." I grinned over at him. He glared at me, and rightfully so. No matter what the occasion, whenever he asks that question, I usually feel the need to reply like that.

"Ha... ha..." He sarcastically laughed. "This is serious." He mentioned.

I sat up straight. "Is it like go outside so I can hear you better serious, or not that serious we can stay in here?" I wondered.

"Serious serious, but we can stay in here." He told me.

"Okay, what's up, bro?" I looked over at him.

He took a deep breath in. "I just want you to know you're the first actual person I've told, not even Mom and Dad know because I'm scared on how they'll react," he stopped. I had a feeling I knew what this conversation was about as Ryan had done it with me once. I didn't say anything though, allowing him to continue. "I'm bi."

I raised my eyebrows. "Bi as in bisexual?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

I smiled at him. "Louis, that's great, really great, but I think with something this huge, you need to tell Mom and Dad."

"I will, at some point, I'm still figuring out how to tell people, but I just wanted you to know first because you're my sister and I love you." He smiled.

I thanked him. We sat in silence a little before I turned to him, "Are you doing anything Saturday?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No... why?" He sounded confused and hesitated, all for good reason.

"How would you like a blind date?"

"With who?" He wondered.

"Do you understand the meaning of a _blind date?_ "

Louis glared at me. I smiled and he became silent. We sat there for a moment, both admiring Caleb's awful yet hilarious dance moves. "Yeah," He spoke, making me look at him with confusion. "I'd love a blind date on Saturday," he laughed, cracking a brace-y smile.

"Great, you're gonna love him," I smiled, before turning back to Caleb. That kid has to make you laugh.

* * *

 _ **Okay, so thanks to my friend for the idea of making Louis bisexual. The LGBTQ+ community is huge to me, and even though I am not part of it myself, a lot of my friends are, including the one who pitched the idea to me.**_

 _ **Please Review, it means so much to me! :) I love hearing your impact on the story. Constructive Criticism is allowed, and ideas for future chapters are more than welcome, and I'd love to hear what you would like to read in future chapters.**_

 ** _Thanks for reading this chapter, and until the next one xx_**


	41. Chapter Forty-One: All 4 Main Characters

_**Okay, so this is the last alternation of the ages. I still don't know how long the story will be, or how many more chapters are ahead, but I know for certain that the kids will not get any older than this. These are their final ages in the story. PM me if you need any help with knowing them, I am happy to help! :)**_

 _ **Also, I am really enjoying writing multiple POV's in one chapter. IDK why! So as it is all new grades and ages, I'm going to write a POV for each of the four main characters. (If you don't know who they are by now, I'm not sure what to say XD) JK! Full-length too!**_

 _ **And another thing (Wow I'm dragging this out), to LPSAHBR, I want to ask one thing, how did you guess about the blind date? I read your review and couldn't stop laughing. I feel as if I should give you a prize or something for guessing it correctly. It was like you read my mind! :D**_

 _ **Quick Disclaimer: I am not in college, and nor do I live in the USA, so I apologize if any facts about college life, or things like that are wrong.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-One: The Four Main Characters**

 _ **[Halley's POV]**_

So, a few months ago, I set Louis up on a blind date with Ryan as a joke. I had just found out that he was bi, and Ryan had come out as gay to me about a year before that. They were both single, so I took the opening that had presented itself. Yeah just so you know, everything I do always has to backfire. They hit it off, and actually began dating.

Other than that, things have been okay. I'm enjoying my time in college, but it's annoying they don't let freshmen's off campus for their first year. I've been here a week now, and I'm not going to lie, I'm missing Mom and Dad a lot. Louis as well, but not so much as he ruined my prank by liking the guy. I've video chat with Mom and Dad, per their request, a few times already, and I swear my roommate is nervous everytime she gets back that I might be talking with them.

Oh, and some bonus _great_ news, (sarcasm, by the way, if you couldn't tell) you'll never guess who I have to sit next to in like a ton of my classes? Christian. Because the teachers don't know us well, they've just placed us in order, I feel like I'm in elementary school again! I spoke to the teachers and explained why I had to move, but I swear every single one of them is deaf or something because they didn't listen to me whatsoever. So I'm stuck sitting next to a generally nice guy who I dated briefly and we broke up because I overreacted and jumped to conclusion way too soon. Fun... (again, sarcasm)

"Halley, stop overreacting, Christian isn't that bad." Chloe, my roommate, sighed. I guess I kinda said that out loud then.

I glared at her. "You don't know him as I do; he's annoying and overprotective, and way too invested in singing, which he can not do," I giggled and she cut me off before I could say anything else.

"Yet, you're the reason you guys broke up..." I looked wide-eyed before shamefully nodding. "Look, Halley, it isn't that bad, you see him every couple periods, you don't have to see him at lunch or anything, and you broke up like two-years ago, can't you just move on? Get over the fact you have to see every few lessons."

"You'd better be right because if you're not, you're gonna get it." I grinned over at her, to have a smile sent back. I shook my head. "No, you are supposed to be scared when I threaten you! You don't know the real me, I will beat the crap out of you if I have too, I've done it before." I told her with a stern tone in my voice.

"So have I," Chloe grinned, before looking back down and the laptop she was working on.

"I've been meaning to ask, what do you do on that thing? You've got it open like all the time." I raised my eyebrows at her, making her look up.

"Not only do I like doing covers, but I also enjoy writing my own music, is that such a bad thing?" She wondered.

I shook my head. "No, that's great!" Suddenly, my phone pinged. I rolled my eyes and looked back over at Chloe. "What sort of stuff do you write?"

"Aren't you going to get that?" She questioned.

"No, it's probably someone from home, and they can wait."

Chloe looked back at the screen. Still keeping her attention on her computer, she smiled slightly. "It could be important, you never know, someone might be dying..." She laughed subtly.

"I know you're joking, but that is literally how I found out my uncle died. Not even an actual conversation with my Mom, she text me that he was dead." Chloe looked at me with bug-eyes. I laughed. "Ha! Just kidding, my Mom's not that kind." I lifted my phone and was slightly taken aback by who I had gotten a message from.

 _ **Alex - 14:23 PM:**_

 _ **hey soz it been so long, but high skool starts tomoroz got any advice?**_

"Who is it?" Chloe asked, seeing that I had checked my phone.

"Oh, my kinda cousin, kinda not." I didn't have time to explain. "Why is he texting me? We haven't spoken in like two months."

"That long? How'd come?" She looked at me with a shocked look. "My parents would kill me if I didn't talk to my cousins in that long."

"His parents got remarried like two months ago, then he went Nebraska as a surprise trip at the beginning of the school holidays. He didn't come back before I left to come here."

"Remarried?" She subtly giggled. "What the hell happened?"

I picked my phone up and began messaging him back. "There isn't enough time in the world." She laughed a little and I glanced up at her.

"Oh, you were being serious..." She slowly returned to what she was doing.

 _ **Halley - 14:25 PM:**_

 _ **There's so much to cover, what do you need help with first?**_

We talked for a while, Chloe surprisingly not getting into the conversations. I have to admit, it was nice talking to him again. It had only been a couple of months, granted that was weird for us seen as our brothers are a year apart and are like best friends, but it felt like years when he told me about everything he did over the summer break. He also seems generally excited for high school, something of which I did not have.

* * *

I began rustling around with my keys whilst holding the bag of groceries I had just gone and gotten as the dorm was incredibly low on food. I knew if I kept standing there, the bag was either going to fall or break.

"Hey, Halley, do you need any help with that?" I swiftly turned to see Christian behind me.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine." As if on cue, or waiting for me to say exactly that, the paper bag I was holding gave way. "Oh, for shit's sake," I mumbled under my breath as I knelt down to pick up the groceries.

Christian knelt down next to me, helping me gather my things into my arms. Once it had been picked up, I opened the door and collected the remainder of the food he had kept in his hands. "Thanks," I smiled at him, pushing the door open ajar with my foot.

"My pleasure." He subtly grinned. A silence hit and he was quick to break it, not to make us feel any more awkward than we possibly felt. "Well, I'll see you around." He began walking down the corridor.

"Bye..." I managed to wave even while holding the crap load of food.

I entered the dorm and immediately released the pressure my arms were under as I almost threw the food on the table. "Okay, got some food, finally." Chloe slightly laughed from her bed. She had the bottom bunk as I had called dibs the top bunk. "And you'll never guess who I ran into in the hall." I put on an entertained smile.

"Tony Phillips?" She guessed incredibly quickly, a huge smile appearing on her face. "He is so cute!" She giddily laughed.

"No, not everyone here runs into Tony!" I sighed over at her. "I ran into Christian."

She swung her head back slightly. "Oh, god, you're not going to complain for the hundredth time about how annoying he is, are you?" She wondered, sighing and jumping up from the bed and helping put the food away.

"I haven't complained about him," I got a scoff as a reply. "Okay, maybe once or twice, but not a hundred." Chloe stopped dead in her tracks and glared at me. "Okay, three or four." She tilted her head in disbelief. "Five or six..." I began getting quieter the more numbers I said. "Eleven times, I've complained about him eleven times." She still didn't seem impressed. "Twenty-two! Fine, I know I've brought him up twenty-two times." She thanked me and returned to what she was doing. "Although I wouldn't really class it as complaining, it's more bringing up how annoying a person can be." Chloe glared at me a second time. "Okay, fine, you win. I complain about him and I have done twenty-two times!"

"You know, some people might guess you still like him..." Chloe raised an eyebrow as she waited for my response.

I tried to pull a disgusted face at her but it came out a little more shy. "Shut up!" I sounded like a twelve-year-old again. That replayed in my head multiple times before I realized how that sounded. "I don't still like Christian as you said, it was two years ago."

* * *

 _ **[Alex's POV]**_

Even with the advice I had gotten from Halley and Lucas about the first day of high school, no one could have prepared me for what would actually happen. Firstly, I had gotten lost on my way to a geography lesson and ended up missing half that period. Secondly, I had been pushed into a corner by some twelfth graders and I probably would have had my ass kicked if Mister Wilson hadn't come up behind them and scared them off. Thirdly, Lucas seemed to find it hilarious when I told him the story on the bus ride home. Fourthly, things were kinda weird between Grace and me.

She talked to me just before I left to go to Nebraska for the summer. She said she just wanted a little bit of space. I gave it to her but still wondered if it was enough. I went up to her today and asked if she had thought things through.

"I still need some space to think, Alex," she told me.

I then kinda flipped. "I gave you like a thousand miles of space for weeks."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure where I am anymore with this relationship." She sighed.

"Well, I'll tell you where I am..." I kissed her quickly in the middle of the corridor. She jolted back and stood in silence before running off down the hall, leaving me standing awkwardly.

At home, I had stayed quiet most of dinner, Caleb dominating most of the conversation during and a lot before, in fact, him talking mostly about how he was already enjoying the sixth-grade and how he loved all his lessons he had that day.

"Alex, you've been awfully quiet, is something bothering you?" Mom cut in the sudden silence, knowing it wouldn't last long.

I shrugged. "No." I simply answered as a mumble.

I saw Mom and Dad glance at each other from across the table before both looking at Lucas. He looked at Dad, then turned his gaze to Mom, giving them both a confused look. "Are you sure? You usually have something to say about school, how was your first day?" Dad looked over at me from Lucas.

"Yeah, freshman year is a big deal," Caleb cut in, his mouth half full of food. Mom shot him a disgusted look and he looked down.

"Does it really matter? School was just fine." I had a sudden urge to yell across the table, but I pushed it aside. "I'm fine, why all the questions?"

"Dad could build you a hugging machine like he did when he was younger." Caleb blurted having finished what was previously in his mouth. "Or you could get a hug from one of us in real life."

Dad looked over at Caleb with an ounce of confusion and a tonne of embarrassment. "Where did you hear that from?" He asked, his voice higher than usual.

"Grandpa Al told me." He innocently spoke.

My Dad's facial expression shifted from embarrassed to extremely freaked out within a matter of seconds. "Wh-When did he tell you that?"

"When I was in the hospital," Caleb answered. "He told me that you built a hugging machine when you were a kid to make me feel better."

By then, the conversation had sent the entire house quiet. Including Martha, who was still waiting by my feet for me to drop another meatball on the floor for her.

"Caleb, sweetie, he wouldn't have done that." My mom chimed in.

Caleb raised his eyebrows. "He did, I swear, you guys weren't there. He came in!"

"Grandpa Al died years ago," Lucas spoke up. "I went to his funeral and I was like eight. You were three then, how did he do that?"

"I'm not lying, he told me! You guys left and he talked to me. He told all these stories of Dad when he was little. He gave me a toy and everything."

"Buddy, I don't think he did that. It's sweet that you think he would do that anyway, but there isn't any way he could do that." Dad sighed.

Caleb shook his head. "No! You and Mom left to get Lucas and Alex from Sheldon and Amy and take them home, he came in and whispered all these stories to me."

"Your Mom and I never left you alone. There was always one of us with you."

"Yes you did, I remember, Mom told me that you had to go because Sheldon was freaking out because Lucas had gotten badly sick and he was worried it was contagious and that Richard would get sick too."

Mom and Dad look at each other with horror. Did it just hit them that maybe Caleb had seen a ghost? Lucas looked up in realization. "Oh, I remember that. I had gotten sick from one of the kids... in my... kindergarten... class." He glared over at Caleb. "How do you remember that?"

Caleb shrugged his shoulders as we all looked bug-eyed at him. "I don't know." He waited a moment before turning to Dad with a smug-like smile on his face. "I told you it happened."

Mom shot a glare at him before breaking out in a gentle smile, but he didn't see because of the smile he was giving out to Dad himself. Thankfully, the conversation got off me.

* * *

 _ **[Aryan's POV]**_

"Aryan, come on, I've known you like two years, why can't you speak to me?" Sasha asked, looking at me with a confused look.

I wrote on the paper again, ' _I've told you, I can't!"_ and slid it across the table. We hadn't seen each other or spent that much time together last year, mainly because she had kind of given up on trying to get me to talk.

"You can try," she smiled. I shook my head, but before I could write anything else down, she interrupted. "Just say hi to me. It's that simple. Hi."

I felt as if she was treating me like a baby whose parents were trying to get their child to say their first word. I attempted it a few times, but nothing came out.

She shook her head and sat back. "Never mind." She sighed.

The entire class sat up as the teacher walked through. A _supply_ teacher walked through. A _new_ supply teacher. A new _female_ supply teacher. Oh, great.

"My apologies, I was unsure where in fact I was supposed to be." She apologized as she took her seat at the original teacher's desk.

I could feel Sasha's gaze on the side of my face, which looked terrified for the record. I turned and sure enough, she was looking right at me. "Looks like you might have to talk anyway." She beamed.

The teacher ran through the names before stopping at mine, obviously struggling on how to pronounce it. "I'm sorry, how do you say it?" She asked the class unsure on where in the class I was sat.

I remained silent, unable to say anything. Sasha was smiling slightly and the class was silent. The teacher asked again, and to my surprise, Sasha said how to pronounce it for the teacher. She thanked her, thinking it was me.

I turned to her and raised my eyebrows.

"It was funny at first, but then I realized that you really can't speak to women, and I felt bad, so I had to help out." She told me with a smile.

I smiled back, grabbing the paper again and writing, ' _thank you'._

The remainder of the class was okay, she answered a few questions for me and luckily didn't have to answer any for herself. So I guess the teacher thought she was me. I just wish I could thank her properly with words, I guess she can get sick of the paper and pen.

* * *

At dinner that same night, I had to ask Dad one question. "How did you overcome your fear of talking to women?" I questioned him.

"I guess it happened after a woman as damaged as me, broke up with me." He answered, before asking the question I was dreading. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason, it's just we had a female supply teacher and I couldn't talk to her, and I guess I feel bad when people have to own up and say what's going on with me, and why I can't talk to them."

He nodded. I guess I've got to meet my soulmate, and then have her break my heart. Is it just me or am I going to be mute for a long time? I feel as if I might be.

* * *

 _ **[Richard's POV]**_

I was sat next to Caleb on the bus. We had both been silent the entire ride home, but it was a comforting fact that even though Grace wasn't on the bus with me, somebody else who has my back is. Especially since Dieth and Kieran are at the back.

Like I had been told, I had kept my distance since that incident outside of the school. What made it a lot worse was that the Principal had told Mother and Father, so they got involved. At least since then, I've known not to overstep my balance. I know they're not dating or doing anything disgusting like that, I know they're both just friends, but I know that if I do overstep my balance, Grace won't be there to protect me.

"Hey, you okay, you're slightly mumbling under your breath?" Caleb questioned, drawing me from the slight trance I could have gotten my self into.

I nodded quickly, not saying anything that would give anything away.

"You're obviously not," he began. "You keep subtly moving your eyes to the back, there is a boy in the back who keeps moving his eyes to you. When you lock eyes with some girl back there, you slightly smile before immediately looking back to the front," he gasped slightly. "You like the girl in the back!" He whispered.

"What?! Why would you think that?" My voice was a little high.

"It's your friend Dieth, isn't it? The one with the two different colored eyes!" He guessed.

I couldn't lie to him anymore. He had me. "How did you figure it out?"

"Alex watches this detective show, I've picked up on facial expressions and things like that."

I nodded. "Is that the one your mom banned?"

"So you can call my mom _"mom"_ when referring to her in my point of view, but call your own mom _"mother"_?" He questioned, throwing over a confused look.

"According to a conversation I overheard, Mother mentioned about the fact that your mom never actually intended to have kids, which changed after Lucas was born," I told him, on purposely changing the subject for my own sake.

"Woah," he sounded shocked. "Eavesdropping and gossip? What happened to the Richie I used to know?"

"Nothing. Nobody can drastically change their personality over a summer break," I educated him. "And it's Richard." I added, again for my own sake.

He rolled his eyes, facing the front of the bus. Thankfully, that was a good enough distraction to keep him from the Dieth conversation. Well, not so much a distraction as it was a subject change, but you know what I mean.

* * *

Did Grace seriously have such a bad first day that she has to spend her entire afternoon locked away in her bedroom? She didn't come down for the dinner Mother made, so I was sent to give it to her in her room while Mother and Father had a private chat.

I knocked on the door, and she immediately instructed that I went packing.

"Where are we going?" I asked, not tracking the metaphor for me to get lost.

"Nowhere, it's a figure of speech, Richard!" I have never felt so lucky she didn't use a nickname for me. "Go away!"

"I'm sorry, I can't," I told her and I heard her sigh behind the door. "Mother asked me to bring up your dinner."

I heard fumbling behind the door before it swung open. For starters, I noticed Grace was wearing her glasses, one of the first times in two years. Secondly, her nose was red and it looked as if she had been crying.

She took the tray out of my hands and smiled a forced smile. "Thanks," she tried to slam her way back into her room. I put my hand out and stopped the door from moving.

"Are you okay?" Now I was concerned.

"No, not really, but it's none of your business and you can't help out." She sighed, glaring at me.

"I'll let you in on a secret if you tell me what has upset you," I promised.

"What's the secret? And how important is it to me to know this?" She looked interested.

"Very important," I told her. Maybe that was an overstatement, but again, it would shock her. "Just please let me in. I've been told I'm very helpful."

She rolled her eyes but cracked a smile. "Fine," she moved out the way. "But only for two minutes."

I walked past her and sat down on her bed. She set her dinner tray down on her desk before joining me.

"What's upset you?" I started up the conversation immediately.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She huffed, looking the other direction.

I slowly nodded. "Yes... that's why I'm in here." I slowly replied.

She subtly glared at me. "Alex and I... we broke up."

"You were dating?" I was the one sounding shocked this time.

"You didn't know?" Now it was her turn. "I'm sure I told you! I'm one-hundred percent positive."

"Grace, I have an impeccable memory. If you told me, there would be no way I would forget," I told her, pulling a face. I changed the subject back to her. "I'm sorry, you must be upset."

"No shit Sherlock!" She somewhat gritted through her teeth, yet smiling too. "Sorry," she apologized, opening her arms into a hug.

I shook my head. "There is no way in any universes am I falling into that hug."

She smiled, putting her arms down. "You're getting better at reading facial expressions, you know that? I like it."

"Thank you, I've been trying to improve," I mentioned. It was true.

"What's your secret?" She wondered in a gentle tone, more like a kinder question that answer wasn't going to embarrass me.

I shook my head. I tried to get out of it, but she kept insisting. "Fine!" I broke her off. She sat waiting intentionally. "I like a girl in my grade... like romantically." I found myself almost saying the same phrase from a clip Caleb showed me on the bus home.

"Caleb show you that clip?" She guessed. I nodded. "Alex did the same with me," she slightly smiled at his name, with a twinkle of sadness in her eyes. "Thanks for sharing that with me, it must have been hard." She turned the other way again.

I smiled at her before hugging her tightly. She seemed shocked at first before relaxing into it. "I'm sorry to hear about you and Alex. I don't know how much it hurts with a break-up, but I know what it does feel like to have heartbreak," I told her with a smile.

She placed her hand on my back. "Thanks, Richie," her voice hitched up a little. I didn't feel the need to correct her.

* * *

 _ **I feel so sick right now, so right now, I'm probably trying not to have a panic attack! Oh, the joys of having emetiphobia!**_

 _ **Please Review, it means so much to me! :) I love hearing your impact on the story. Constructive criticism is always welcome, it helps me as a writer.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this chapter, and until the next one!xx**_


	42. Chapter Forty-Two: Alex

_**So maybe a long author's note, or maybe not. Let's find out, shall we?**_

 _ **I apologize for not updating in three weeks, but I've had a miserable few weeks. Finishing school for the October half-term, prepping my music group for a music competition and practising (it was worth it, we came 3rd!) has been hard and I haven't had much time to write.**_

 _ **Also, the last time I updated, I mentioned about trying not to have a panic attack due to my emetophobia, which I have learnt is spelt with an O instead of an I as I had previously thought (and was told by google). I managed to avoid it... for two days. My brother and sister decided to throw up that same weekend, and what followed was a three-day long panic attack, it lasted so long because I felt really bad one day of it, so I haven't really had time to write because every night is a pain at the moment, with my anxiety out of the roof! :D Don't you just love it?**_

 _ **Anyway, before I bore you, enjoy the chapter! (Hey, it wasn't as long as I thought it would be... sorry, I'll stop now.)**_

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Two: Alex**

School is a complete buzz-kill, let me tell you that now. All the information I had been given about high school being the best years of my life turned out to be completely wrong, and I kinda wish I could go back to elementary or middle school; they were the best years in my life, and high school sucks.

For starters, and I promise not to go into so much detail, it has been awkward between Grace and me, but we haven't seen as much of each other; I've been spending most of my time with Lucas and Louis during lunch breaks and thankfully I don't have all my classes with her. Just geography and I'm two rows in front of her and absolutely terrified of annoying the teacher. We hadn't actually talked since we had broken up. But also because I don't like it. Halley isn't there, I miss Aryan and, surprisingly, Richard, and Caleb doesn't stop going on about how fun middle school was. I'm glad he's enjoying it, the first half of sixth-grade for me was miserable because I was head over heels in love with Grace and petrified on her finding out.

Swamped in homework, I hardly heard my door open. I slowly turned around upon realizing that Lucas was leaning over my shoulder.

"What do you want?" I asked him, gripping my pencil tightly with a certain agitated look on my face as I refused to give him eye contact.

"Nothing much just wanted to see what my favorite younger brother is up to." He replied.

I shifted in my chair to face him and he took a step back. "Not creepy at all, and never call me that again." I sighed and watched him sit on the edge of my bed. "I'll ask again, what do you want?"

He leaned forward, whispering as if he didn't want to be eavesdropped on. "Okay, fine, there's a party a kid in my grade is throwing. It's open for everyone in the school and they've got a younger sister in your grade who's, like co-throwing it. Wanna go?" Now I understood why he whispered.

I clicked my tongue. "Sorry, Lucas but that's a hard pass from me, I'm thrown knees keep in homework right now."

"C'mon, bro, it will be fun."

"What happened to you?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him.

"What do you mean by that?" He gave me a confused look.

I sighed. "You used to be so... normal?" I attempted to think of the right word. "No, content?" I saw his second confused look. "What I mean is you used to follow rules. You'd never do anything like this."

"Look, Alex, there's a cute girl going and I wanna try and have a shot with her," He began whining. "She thinks you're adorable. You'd be my wing-man."

"As much as you're selling this for me, Mom and Dad would never let us go. Not the two of us, not even if we had Louis with us." I sighed.

"Then we lie to them, say we're going with a bunch of people," Lucas suggested.

"I'd love to, but I don't think anyone in my class would be going and I don't want to the only ninth-grader there, so no." I faced back the natural way you would sit on a chair.

Lucas stood from my bed and pulled me around to face him. "Please, bud, I promise to repay any way you want. I really need this."

I sighed. "What time does it start?"

"Eight," he replied. "I promise, we'd be there two hours maximum."

"An hour."

"An hour and a half?"

"45 minutes."

"An hour?"

"Done."

I shook his hand like a bet had been made. He then pulled me into a hug, making me stiffen up with shock.

"Thanks, Alex. You're the best." I nodded, giving him a weak smile. "And you never know, maybe Aiden's sister Emme will be the next thing for you to annoy the crap out of."

"Wait... Emme Moralez?" I raised my eyebrows.

Lucas nodded and I tutted at him as my grandmother would to us when we did something _really_ bad.

"No, no, no, Emme and me, we're so competitive with each other, especially in science. Bitch thinks she knows everything." I mumbled the last bit under my breath.

Lucas waited a moment, giving me a strange look as he did, before adding something, "Okay, well see you at eight." and leaving my room.

I sat back in my seat and let my mind take over for a moment. Was this really a good idea? What if we got caught? What would we do to get back into the house if we successfully pull this off? After a minute of just questions, I shook it off, glancing at my clock. **5:58 pm.** A couple of hours to do homework, and that might be a positive side if we ask Mom and Dad. Although my reason about finishing all my homework might work, I still had a bad feeling about this party. The worry maybe being how we would get there, how to get out or what it's going to be like when we get there, it was like a small pit in my stomach that wouldn't exactly dissipate.

* * *

I'll fill you in on the events of the past two hours. I finished all my homework (finally!), we asked and Mom and Dad said no, but I wasn't utterly surprised by that. I tried to tell Lucas to give up, but here I am, awkwardly stuffing myself out of the downstairs bathroom window. As I eventually got my leg through, I glared at my older brother as he smiled with glee at me.

"We did it." He kept his voice down as not to bring too much attention to outside the house.

I glared at him. Biting my lip in order to not yell at him, I took a deep breath in and out to control my anger. "There is a flipping back door in the kitchen, why didn't we use that?"

"Because you need a key for that, and the only key is on Dad's keychain."

From the inside of the house, we could hear Martha barking at a nearby window. I glanced over at Lucas and he grabbed my shoulder, pulling me to the side. We hid around the side of the house, Lucas with a huge grin on his face.

"You do know, if we get caught now, they'll put bars on our windows like they did in Harry Potter, right."

Lucas nodded. "Yep, so don't get caught."

He began dragging me around the side alley of the house and out on to the main road. The sun was almost completely set and the lights were giving the streets an orange tint to it. I looked around, making sure nobody I knew, or one of our parents knew, was around. All-clear, thankfully.

"How are we going to get there?" I asked him in my normal volume once we were far enough from the house.

"Walk."

I stopped in my tracks and glared at him wide-eyed. "You're kidding, right?"

"Chill, man, it's only two blocks away." Lucas continued to walk on.

"Oh, okay."

I awkwardly stuffed my hands in my jacket pockets and walked alongside Lucas in silence for a block. Finally, I turned to him with a slight smile. "How are we supposed to get back in. We can't knock on the door."

"Got it covered, my man." He took out his keys from his pocket.

"We can't use those, they might ask where we went." I gritted through my teeth, worried about being overheard by no one. The streets were completely empty.

"Well, then we'll climb back in the same way we got out." He suggested.

My response was almost immediate. "Keys are fine."

He laughed slightly and then a wall of silence hit us again. Rather than waiting to speak for another block, I decided to ask him a question that had been burning in my mind since he had mentioned it earlier on.

"So, who's this girl you're hoping to hook up with?" I wiggled my eyebrows, which was a choice I immediately regretted.

"I'm not hoping to hook up with her Alex, just hoping maybe... I don't know, a relationship that isn't _guy-who-you-nod-slightly-at-when-you-pass-them-in-the-hall_ kinda thing."

"So you're trying to prove somebody wrong?" I guessed, reading his facial expression.

He looked at me with an inch of concern. "How'd you know that?"

"The look on your face," I mentioned, looking down at the concrete floor. "And have you been in the school toilets?" I saw him grimace in the corner of my eye. "It's everywhere."

"Ever since the school got word of Louis being bi, everyone thinks I'm dating him 'cause we spend so much time together."

"Have you tried telling everyone he's dating his sister's best friend?"

He nods. "Yeah, and he's said it too. They just think he's trying to cover it up."

"Him and Ryan are a cute couple," I blurted out of nowhere, without realizing too much I had actually said it. "Sorry, something that's a little more helpful to your situation..." I began brainstorming again.

He shook his head. "I just need to try my hardest with Olivia, see if anything happens." He insisted.

"Hey, if she's anything like Mom, try and wear her down. Worked for our parents." I smiled, giving him a little advice.

"Mom and Dad were weeks away from splitting up and getting a divorce." Lucas pointed out, giving me an annoying tone of voice.

"You ruined it for me." I sighed.

We stopped outside the house. I glanced at it and raised my eyebrows, looking back at Lucas.

"You sure this is the one? It doesn't look like a party-type house."

"Of course I'm sure. What were you expecting?"

"You know, a big mansion type. Like the ones you see on TV and in movies."

Lucas slightly stared at me. "In Pasadena?"

I nodded before realizing he was mocking me. I hit his shoulder and he laughed.

"You agreed to come to this thing, not my fault." He began walking up the pathway to the house, leaving me standing on the street.

"You made me come here!" I chased after him, stopping at his side in front of the door.

He rung the doorbell and it swung open immediately. Stood on the other side was a tall, athletic type. Blonde hair and greeny-brown eyes. He was wearing a blue and red plaid shirt that looked like it had several different stains on in different places. One I was sure was vomit.

I looked back at Lucas as even he looked a little uneasy about this plan now. I tugged at his shirt to grab his attention like a toddler would his parent when he wanted something. "Okay, now this seems like a party-type house," I whispered and I got a nod as a response.

"Lucas! I'm so glad you made it. We were all starting to think you wouldn't," The guy spoke with a huge grin. The smell of alcohol present from where I was now standing. (I had taken a couple steps back). "And who's this little guy you've brung?" He knelt down to me like I was a baby. "I said only high school students."

"Aiden, don't be harsh. He's my younger brother Alex, and for your information, he's in the ninth-grade."

I glared at him as he seemed to recognize my name.

"Ah, yes, the famous Alec Hofstadter," He stood back up straight. "Emme has said a lot about you, little guy."

"It's Alex, but okay." I corrected.

I turned to Lucas with a hint of concern. He gave me the same look.

"Well, don't just stand there, come in." Aiden shuffled to the side a step, almost tripping over his own laces.

Lucas confidently walked in and I nervously followed on his tail. We walked through to the living room and he looked down at me.

"This is awesome, isn't it?" He asked, a huge smile imprinted on his face.

"Are you kidding? The host is completely wasted and it isn't even half-eight. I thought you looked worried about this." I hissed.

"You crazy? This is amazing, Alex." He grabbed two paper cups from the table next to us, one for him and one for me. He attempted to pass it to me but I shoved it back to him. "C'mon get in the party mood." He told me.

I rolled my eyes. "You're unbelievable," I mumbled under my breath as I saw him scanning around the room.

His gaze stopped and he looked as if he was pumping himself up. I turned around and saw a girl in a purple knee-length dress and what looked like ten-inch heels. I was guessing that was Olivia.

"'kay, come with me." Lucas placed his cup down and pulled down on his jacket.

"What? Why?" I asked him, my voice going up a little.

"I told you earlier. Liv thinks you're adorable, you're my wingman." He pounded my shoulder.

"She lets you call her Liv?"

"She lets everyone call her Liv... except the nerds of our grade."

"So you?" I asked and he glared at me.

Within a second, he looked down to the floor with his eyes. "I would take that as an insult, but she has told me not to call her Liv." He sighed.

He pulled me with him and within a blink of an eye, we were standing across from Olivia.

"Oh, hey, Lucas, didn't you say you weren't coming 'cause your dad wouldn't let you?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I managed to talk my parents into it."

"We snuck out the bathroom window." I piped in, correcting him slightly.

Olivia looked down at me. "Who's this?"

"This is Alex." Lucas wrapped his arm over my shoulder.

"That's Alex?" She knelt down to my level. Now I know what Caleb feels like being small. "You're adorable, little guy." She looked up at Lucas, standing up slightly. "How did you get him through the door? Aiden's pretty picky about what grade somebody's in."

I raised my eyebrows. "Why does everyone think I'm not in high school?" I mumbled.

"So you are in high school?" Olivia asked and I nodded. "Right, just haven't seen you around the school."

"He's just started," Lucas stated and they got into a pretty deep conversation.

After realizing nothing was breaking up what they were talking about, I left them and found my way on to the couch. Aiden approached me and slumped down by my side on the couch.

"Hey, you're looking pretty bored." He told me and it wasn't a lie.

I nodded. "Yeah, Lucas is chatting up a girl and I guess you could say I'm bored."

"My sister's upstairs, in a gaming den my dad set up for her. Kinda like a woman cave type thing."

"So?"

"I was just thinking maybe you could go and see her. There aren't many freshmen here, I could see why you'd be bored."

I nodded with a slight smile. "Thanks, Aiden. I'll check that out."

I stood up and managed to get up the stairs, even when the stairwell was completely packed with drunk teenagers. I looked around the top landing before finding an ajar open door and seeing Emme on the other side through the crack. I knocked politely on the door and without turning around, she screamed for Aiden to go away. I got the feeling she thought I was her older brother, in case you didn't get it.

"Actually, it's Alex, from school."

She turned around and rolled her eyes at me. "What are you doing up here?" She asked with an annoyed tone.

"I was told to come up here by your brother." I came in and sat next to her. "Aren't many freshmen here and my brother's talking to a girl."

"Cute girl with a purple dress?"

I nodded. "Why?" I asked.

"Aiden tried hitting her up earlier." She sighed. "You wanna play?"

"What is it?" I looked at the TV in front of her.

"LEGO Batman. it came out ages ago but it's still fun." She got to her knees and grabbed the second controller.

I agreed and she set up the multiplayer mode. I was surprised how good she was, and it is the only thing I'll say she's better than me at. I'll give it to her, I haven't played this in years and the last time I can recall was with Louis when I was about six.

We played for a while, and before I knew it, Lucas was at the door to collect me.

"Mate, we've got to go." I could tell he had had a drink or two.

"No, no, just another ten minutes." I didn't even look at him, my eyes being glued to the screen.

"Alex," a voice made me stiffen up to my core.

I turned to see mom angrily glaring at me, her arms folded over her chest.

I swallowed the large lump in my throat as I felt my heart beat ringing in my ears. "Oh, _crapballs._ "

* * *

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Dad asked, raising his voice slightly. "We both told you no. We specifically told you both, individually, that you could not go to that party! But what did you do? You snuck out the bathroom window and went anyway."

Lucas and I both didn't respond and we kept our heads low.

"And Alex," Mom began, making me look her in the eyes for a second. "I can't believe you would drag your brother out with you."

Lucas kept his head down as I felt the need to correct her, but I was terrified what more of a consequence would set foot my way if I did, so I kept my mouth shut. A silence followed between the four of us. I've never liked being scowled, but who does? I don't take it in like Caleb, who gets so upset sometimes he cries. But I don't take it very well in my own way.

"Actually, mom," Lucas looked up, and I felt my heart begin to race on what he would say next. "I was the one who forced Alex to go with me. It's my fault."

I saw both Mom and Dad look at him with a confused and shocked look.

"Lucas?" Mom's voice sounded dry.

He nodded.

Dad ran his hands through his greying hair. He sighed deeply and looked at us both. "Your mom and I need to talk about this. You two, go to your rooms, please."

We got up off the couch and turned for the stairs. As we began walking up, I turned around to see Dad flop on to the couch, taking off his glasses and Mom continue to pace around the living room. I looked up and saw Lucas had already disappeared into his room so I quickly turned around, not thinking too much of my next action.

I walked back through into the living room and Mom and Dad looked at me. "I'm really sorry, you guys... I'm the worst person ever. I've always been. I'm the screw-up." My vision became blurry as I was holding in the tears.

Mom came over and pulled me into a hug. "You're not a screw-up, okay? Don't you ever think that." She pressed a small kiss on my forehead.

I blinked and the tears began falling down the side of my face. "I'm sorry. I really am."

Dad got up off the couch and joined in on the hug. I smiled slightly, glad this could actually happen. I would have preferred it not to be in this exact moment, but it was still nice.

Mom and Dad both parted and tried not to smile, having to keep reminding themselves that I was in trouble.

Dad cleared his throat. "Okay, now, go to your room. Your mom and I have to talk about this."

I nodded and began making my way to my room again. When I got to the landing, I saw Caleb standing in his doorway, a giant grin on his face.

"It's like you're after trouble, Alex." He laughed.

I tried to ignore it. I put on a fake smile and cackle, but as I passed him, I couldn't help but pound his shoulder with my fist. I tried not to slam my door, and it worked, a little. It was loud enough for Martha to start barking, but not loud enough for Mom or Dad to yell up at me.

* * *

 _ **Please Review, it means so much to me! :) I love hearing your impact on the story. Constructive criticism is always welcome, it helps me as a writer.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this chapter, and until the next one! xx**_


	43. Chapter Forty-Three: Richard

_**I don't care how long this will be, I'm just going to write what I need to. Please try and read as much as you can (especially the last paragraph) it's got some explaining in.**_

 _ **As you already know, mainly because I have brought it up like three or four times already, but I suffer from emetophobia and have done for three (nearly four) years now. It's pretty bad so much so I've gained anxiety and a pretty severe case of it. I avoid new foods, new places, I hate crowded places, so much so I've actually had to be dragged out of form once for a full school assembly because I didn't want to be in the room with everyone else. The annoying thing is once this fear starts, it escalates so badly, so quickly. I've asked my mum several times to get me medical help but she forgets every time, so I've stopped bringing it up.**_

 _ **Due to this, my anxiety has restricted me to so much I used to be fine doing. I HAVE to have my phone at 100% and headphones when I leave the house so I can listen to music, and I hate going to my nana and grandad's house because my sister gets car sick and they live in really windy roads. I've refused to go back home from my nan's after my sister had thrown up there and stayed the night with my nan and aunt suddenly. Even at the mere mention of the word "vomit" on any synonyms for the word sends my heart racing and my entire body to go numb and weak. Writing this is making me get worried.**_

 _ **I struggle to sleep at night and I can't go in the car without knowing how long I'll be in there for.**_

 _ **It's gotten so bad in the car, and when I went to Alton Towers with a group of people from my school, that I have actually broken through my skin with my fingernails and it has scared because my anxiety has gotten so bad. I actually cut myself for a short while because of this.**_

 _ **As I said, I have asked and asked and it seems like it won't happen, so I don't say anything about it.**_

 _ **On top of all of that, secondary school is biting my arse whilst getting ready for my GCSE's in eighteen months and trying to stay in a healthy relationship with my friends and boyfriend.**_

 _ **To cut this down to one paragraph, I will say this: Hi, my name is Holly, I'm in year 10 and have started preparing for the biggest exams of my life; They dictate whether I get into college, and can get a job to pay taxes. I struggle with anxiety and depression to the point I feel like I might have to be quarantined to an empty room. I have a great and supportive family and friendship group, but struggle to talk to them about how this makes me feel.**_

 _ **I'm taking a break from FanFiction for a while, just to sort out my life troubles. I won't be too long, but I need this time to myself to help my mental state and sort some issues out. I hope you understand.**_

 _ **I apologize for this chapter being so short, I just haven't had that much time to write. Enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you again soon.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Three: Richard**

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell-"

"Stop!" Aryan instructed.

Caleb groaned, looking down to his food again. I gave a weak smile to Aryan sitting next to me before putting my attention back to my lunch. The table became a deafening silence, which I preferred. Minutes passed and Caleb annoyingly broke it, shouting to someone in the lunch queue behind me.

"Oh, hey Caleb, hi, Aryan," Dieth's voice made my heart come to an abrupt stop, making my eyes immediately scan the room for Kieran. "Hi, Richard."

I turned upon my name, not to be rude. "Hello, Dieth." I gave a small smile up to her, desperate to put my attention back on my lunch.

I then noticed as she moved to the side, Kieran standing to her side we previously couldn't see. "Kieran, this is my friend Richard." She introduced me to a boy I already knew too well.

"That's Richard?" He sounded shocked to see me. Was he putting on a fake smile and happy tone of voice to make it seem as if we had never met before? If he was, it was very convincing. He gave me a noogie to the head, ruffling my hair and putting too much pressure on my skull. "Nice to finally meet you, mate."

 _Mate_? Now he's got to be bluffing.

I turn to Caleb and Aryan, lifting up my lunch tray and standing from my seat. "I've just realized I've got to be somewhere, so I'm going to have to go. It was nice to see you again, Dieth. Bye." I then turned around and left the cafeteria, dumping the remainders of my lunch in the bin by the door as I walked out.

I quietly opened the door to the library, then taking my favorite seat in the room. I turned my shoulders and reached over, grabbing a book from the shelf behind me. I began skim-reading through the pages before looking up and seeing Dieth standing across from me.

"So, this is the place you had to go, huh?" She asks, putting on a joking smile as she sat down across from me.

I put my book down and sighed. "You shouldn't be here."

"Why? Is there a rule against me hanging out with my friend?" She raised her eyebrows, her Irish accent becoming more visible.

"According to your new boyfriend, then yes." I nod.

Dieth groaned slightly, slumping back in her chair, a position I have told her many times ruins your spine. "He's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend," she sighs. "he keeps going around and saying that but it's not true."

I let out a small smile. A little weight is lifted from my shoulder and I too slump back in my chair a little.

My heart skips a beat though when she asks me the next question. "Would it bother you if he _was_ my boyfriend?"

I widen my eyes. "What? No! Of course not," my voice goes up an octave. I sigh, "Okay, maybe it would bother me a little, but that's because you're a great person and you deserve so much more than a tall, albeit quite handsome bully."

"You really think so?" Dieth asks, a smile ear-to-ear on her face washing away her blushed cheeks.

I nod. "Yes, you deserve the very best."

"Thanks, Richard," a small laugh escapes her lips as she looks away to the side for a millisecond. "I'd hug you, but I know how you feel about human interaction." She stands up from her chair.

I nod again, this time much slower and forced than the previous ones. "Yes, that's me, hate human touching."

She narrows her eyes at me before erasing it with a smile again. "Bye, Richard." She waves and walks away.

Once she's gone, leaving me alone at the table again, I look down at the book in front of me, lying face down on the table. "Although I'd make an exception," I mumble to myself as I pick my book up again and begin to read through it.

* * *

 _ **Please Review, it means so much to me! :) I love hearing your impact on the story. Constructive criticism is always welcome, it helps me as a writer.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this chapter, and until the next one! xx**_


End file.
